Resident Evil: Captive
by VFalke
Summary: Claire Redfield, an independent, strong-willed woman is captured by a familiar face. Despite her tasks, she must fight to keep the core of her being and overcome all obstacles continuing to unfold. What lurks within her blood? Pre to post RE5. More inside
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

**Resident Evil: Captive - The Summary  
**Captive is a story about the lovely Miss Redfield who is captured physically and mentally due to the fact she possesses a rarity within her blood. This story revolves around her struggle to be free, to make the right choice, and fight all urges that engulf her. Imprisoned by a face we are familiar with, she soon develops a close relationship with that person, despite the plans made for her. The plot continues to thicken as family, friends, and enemies appear in the midst of the chaos. As the pieces to the puzzle fall into place, she can only ask why. Can the light in her heart pierce through the darkness growing there? In those around her? Will someone come for her? Will she succumb to a future of betrayal and deception while learning to swim in the pool of lies? All questions shall be answered.

**Watch the intensity grow**.

**Mature Content:** Profanity, sexuality, violence

_Resident evil 5 secrets and descriptive lemons (4)_

_Anonymous reviews without flames are welcome!  
_

Read and Review for faster chapters!

Chapter Titles based off songs that inspired the chapter, or resemble it to add mood.

[[All characters and storyline belong to Capcom. Storyline may be slightly altered to make the story interesting]]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**{Introduction}  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The internal fire of anguish burns within my heart and soul; that's what makes me apart of him. Days grew into nights in a natural, continuous cycle until I finally lost count of the days. All I knew, as a gazed intently over a balcony at the world dancing below, was that I would experience life differently from here on out: Disseat, deception, murder, and hate --- words I had experienced before but hardly preformed. What was in store for me was a thought I could not bring my mind to focus upon. Would anyone come for me? Was I missed? Or perhaps the correct question is: am I destined to become that which I fought so hard to keep at bay?

_"Claire."_

The words that called forth echoed deep within the thoughts in my mind. Was that even my name? My heart skipped a beat while my chin sunk towards my chest to redirect my gaze to my hands; they were white, grasping the railing so tightly the cool metal seemed to bend. I inhaled the midnight air into my lungs despite how each breath staggered. There was a presence behind me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**{Chapter One}**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the moment I climbed into the backseat of Rani's and her aunt's car I knew that there was unfinished business to be taken care of. I also knew that it had to be put aside for now. I shifted my weight to the middle of the car and leaned into the space between the driver and passenger seats. A smile seemed to automatically make home across my face while I observed Rani ramble on about how I saved her life from the 'bad people' just in time. I felt like a heroine, complete with the aching, burning muscles and the concern for the well being of my rescued individual.

"Yes, Rani, you were so brave," I interrupted her in mid sentence. For a moment, I thought she'd hyperventilate.

As soon as my ice blue hues caught sight of Rani's aunt's hand reaching over to pat Rani, I leaned back and squished my crimson ponytail into the cushioned platform of the car seat. _I'll let Aunt take care of it_. My head's weight was winning against the struggle my neck put forth. Eventually, I gave and let it roll my head to the side. I tiredly blinked the dryness from my eyes as I glanced on towards the array of trees coming and going. The landscape danced with the speeds of the car, moving up and down and blurring as I tired. For many moments I simply watched as if a zombie had become of me. The Harvardville Airport incident had completely consumed all my energy.

"Shh, let her sleep and try to get some, too." I heard Aunt murmur moments before my lids fluttered across my orbs.

-=-=-=-=-

Aunt's place in Harvardville wasn't too shabby, I'd say... this would make a fantastic new home for Rani, who was still coping with the loss of her two parents from the bio hazard outbreak in India that I was assigned to. I hadn't met Rani up until the Airport, but I had known her Aunt previously from getting all the paperwork set up. To my surprise, she too worked in Terrasave and she was a lovely, good-natured woman at that. Back then I assumed that the states would be the safest route, now I couldn't even say that; it seemed the world was populated with more terrorists then I could imagine.

"Let's show you to your room," Aunt said to Rani and I followed after the two. I would continue to call her Aunt since that's what Rani knew her as. After all, there is no need for any more confusion.

When we reached the bedroom, walls splashed with pink and accented with purple flowers, Rani immediately dragged me to the bed. I never understood why, but the delight on a child's face as they craftily advanced upon a new play-thing with their hands attached to yours, I experienced tender warmth. Despite her occupied hands, she was able to hoist herself upon the neatly folded, lavender colored comforter into a stand. I found myself laughing and moving my arms to her hops and squeals. Out of habit, with my mouth open with laughter to disguise my intent, I secretly searched for sorrow within her brown eyes. What I found was acceptance, an easily adapted soul... something that lacked within Sherry Birkin's eyes.

A type of dread sunk my heart, one that I could never come to terms with.

"Common, Rani, surely you're hungry?" The words sounded oddly cheery, even to me, the person who produced them. Rani paused, as though registering that she was hungry, and then leapt down with a soft thud. She gave me a few rapid nods.

"Mac n' cheese?" Her eyes had a glow to them as she spoke her desires.

"Is that what you want?" My chin shifted to my shoulder to eye Aunt whose arms were folded across her chest. She was leaning into the door frame, casually observing our scene to the new bedroom. She nodded when our eyes met with a less rapid bob to Rani's, but there was some similarity to it.

The kitchen had ivory, wooden cupboards with a white dining table positioned in a crafted section of the kitchen, as though made just for the table. It was surrounded by a set of white curtained windows, which curved in a 'c' shape around the eating platform and stopped at the entry ways which were door less and across from each other. One entry way led back into the living room and the other towards the garage. I made my way through the dim living room, which was just as occupied as it seemed, until I entered the kitchen. I viewed how the light shimmered through the set of windows and sprawled onto the table. This lead me to sit in the wooden chair closest to the middle window with full view of the cooking station before me, hoping to obtain warmth from the sun's rays upon my back -- anything to calm the spasms from over twenty-four hours of constant moving, defending, and explosions.

The gleams of light brought forth the red within my hair. It must of resembled ketchup, for Rani's stomach grumbled for grilled cheese now.

"Anything cheesy, Aunt," I laughed out, only for Aunt's bellowing chuckles to overpower mine. I smelt the pan warming after a few clicks to ignite the stove.

"Claire, after she eats, we need to take you into town to get some supplies. Your luggage was lost, yes?" Aunt suggested.

I peered through my fallen bangs before blowing them away, a bit taken back.

"Oh, I ah. Well, yes," I agreed while watching Aunt dig through cupboards and bring out a few plates. I didn't want to have her go through anymore trouble, but my luggage was probably under some debris, an airplane, and a zombie… or two… or three.

I didn't protest.

Aunt continued, "Then it's settled. Rani, there is a nice little shop in the mall that makes teddy bears, any way you'd like. You can name them, decorate them, oh you just name it! Would you like to go? For a house warming gif –"

"Would I!" Rani's voice may have interrupted, but it was sweet and sincere. Not only did I smile at her eagerness, or more so her happiness, Aunt laughed with delight too.

The meal didn't last long. Rani even ate half of mine. _Where on Earth does she put it all?_ I thought as my heart administered a flutter. I couldn't help but wonder about the pair's safety and my own – everything just felt wrong and I couldn't place a finger in the right direction. We advanced after the table was cleared to the garage out the other opening in the kitchen, opposite to the living room. The aroma of the garage was typical to any garage: rubber tires and a tinge of gasoline. The scent always reminded me of when Chris and I used to play Ninja Turtles and use tires as our manhole. A half smile crept across my face at the thought of it while sliding once more into the back seat. Maybe that is why I adore pizza so much.

Harvardville was beautiful and a homely town, except for one thing: the slightly-smaller-than-Raccoon town lacked people. I had the right to assume it was due to the airport incident; people were scared or viewing the wreckage, which made me glad that the airport is at the other end of town. My attention turned to Rani as her right hand pressed into the glass. I observed as fog formed around the shape of her tiny, delicate fingers and I immediately knew the temperature outside was a bit briskly.

"Rani, do you like Harvadville so far?" I asked sweetly then made a thin smile.

"Yes… it is nice cause-cause of all the parks! Aunt said there is six or four." I could see her eyes in the mirror and they gleamed.

"Four or six? Are you going to see them all?" I corrected her before the next question.

My ice blue eyes shifted towards my own window, staring at my fair complexion at a close range to experience the cool radiating off of it. _The clouds were rolling in and blocking out the sun, but despite it the sun was trying desperately trying to shine._ Rani's voice broke my fascination with the weather.

"Yes, yes! Oh, are we here Aunt? Are we?"

"Of course!" Aunt responded and added a nod. She found sheer enjoyment with Rani.

Aunt suddenly veered right, bringing us into an averaged sized parking lot with a normal amount of cars. I immediately sat up to alert my attention and help find a parking place.

"Primo-parking spot!" I shouted as I pointed through the space between Rani and Aunt. Good call on me, bad call on my choice of words; Rani would use the word 'primo-parking' spot from now on, but at least we were close to the doors.

Distress failed to show on Aunt's face towards Rani's repeat of 'primo', she just smiled with excitement and I admired her natured spirit more than before. We came to a stop in the spot I had dubbed ours.

I latched my hand onto both the handle on the door and the lever to open it. In unison, I pushed and pulled, eventually letting go of the lever to make enough space to fit through. One foot at a time, I eased myself out and used my hips to get me up standing. Rani was already out and I wasted no time to close my door and get Aunt's. She shooed at me with a hand as she got out as if I was too kind, or maybe I just made her feel old.

"Wait a minute, Rani!" I called to her before lightly jogging to her side to grasp her hand. Aunt seized the other and together we advanced into the mall.

The mall was typical, filled with clothing stores, a food court, phone shops, art shops, a place to get your hair done, a place to get your nails done, and of course a make-your-own-stuffed-animal shop which caught Rani's eyes right away. Like a chain reaction, from the sight of the destination, an increase in pressure became of my hand - she was tugging. I noticed my eyes widen with surprise, a soft noise parting from my throat and ending in a laugh as I returned the tug upon her hand like reigns on a horse.

"Why don't you two go on ahead, I'll meet up with you at the middle doors," I suggested as Rani's warm, flesh parted from my palm and fingers.

"Oh, alright. I would like to say we won't be long, but unfortunately –" Aunt started, but Rani's death grip had picked back up on her own hand.

"Don't worry about it. You two take your time and," My eyes sunk into Rani's, "pick out something cute that you can sleep with tonight." I winked at her and was satisfied with the smile I was granted.

We parted ways and I headed straight for the store to rummage through the clothes that they had to offer. I found success in the first store, surprisingly, and was able to buy a few pairs of jeans, a belt, and a sweater or two. Money wasn't usually an issue with me and I wasn't about to thank Raccoon or the Umbrella Corporation for that. I was far too busy date, though I thought about it often and Leon always came to my mind. His friendship had been more than giving and I yearned to talk to him on other circumstances. He was my guardian angel, always coming through in my past when I buried myself in deep shit. In a N.G.O (Non-government organization) program, working against bioterrorism, my life was hardly of concern; it was others I strive to help and thus I kept my more personal thoughts within my unconscious mind where it wouldn't show. I was more of a do-it-yourself person anyhow - independent and daring.

I checked the other stores until I ended up wandering into Victoria's Secret. I needed the underwear, that's all – or so I told myself. I always felt awkward going into these, as though I was being stared down because I wasn't blonde and I didn't care for the color pink, but I was petite was a well endowed bust. I kept my thoughts and eyes to myself when in such stores. I wasn't the most sexiest person in the world, outwardly -- it isn't like I had someone to practice on. Though, I considered being a stripper at the prices which never ceased to amaze me; eight dollars for a piece of string? _Humph._ I spent no more time dwindling and purchased enough undergarments to last me until I could get back home. Pink bag in hand, I scurried out into the human rush hour and out the door to clear the scent of pampered woman from my nostrils.

The air outside came with a bite and I had to set my bags down just to rub my arms and flatten the goose bumps. From this spot on the sidewalk, I was able to view the bits and pieces of the town, whose lights began to twinkle like ground stars. It was rather peaceful, until a man in a tan trench coat and hat came out to smoke. I immediately proceeded forward and advanced right down the sidewalk until a Gander Mountain caught my eye. With no second questions, I sauntered into the large hunting, fishing, and camping store and made a purchase that I prayed would help me in the long. Plus, it only cost me about ten minutes. A vibration buzzed in my back pocket.

"Hello? Oh – you're done? Yes I was – Yes… Yes… Okay, haha, I will meet you guys at the car," I hung up and back tracked.

-=-=-=-=-

"Do you like it?" Rani asked as I stared in awe at the red-brown bear in my hands. Within it, was a glowing light in the shape of a heart.

"Yes, but, what did you call it?" I looked up, my lips parted to compliment my blank stare as I waited for an answer to give a reaction to.

"Squeeze it," she urged. I squeezed it.

"_I love you_." I raised a brow.

"Again!" Rani urged once more after a short, giggly laugh. I squeezed it again.

"_My name is Claire-bear_." My face did not drop like my stomach did. If the time was set eight years before I may of showed her my embarrassment, but I was more charmed than anything.

"Oh really, Claire-bear huh? Has a ring to it," After my words I smiled and meant it then handed it back to her.

The whole ride home no one asked me about what I bought and I wasn't about to protest their silence. Though, I did learn three more phrases Claire-bear had: Goodnight, that tickles, and a giggle. Luckily, none of them sounded as creepy as the dolls I had back in the day. Then again, I wasn't much of a doll person; they all ended up in pieces or with the dog. I let my head roll to the side as I had before and caught the purple, pink, and orange hues of the setting sun. To sleep in a nice, warm bed sounded more orgasmic than… well… I couldn't wait.

When we returned back to the house it was already Rani's bed time and I volunteered to make sure her teeth were brushed. Though, doing it together wasn't the brightest of ideas; the mirror became a canvas for toothpaste art. Once finished, I grabbed some Windex and cleared the splatters before flinging Rani with Claire-bear up into my arms. Her head rested weakly on my shoulder and I placed a hand on the backside of her head to assure its security from sliding off during the walk down the hallway. At the end, I shift with my hips left into her purple, flowered bedroom and tucked her in. I took a seat on the edge of her bed and offered a soft smile as I observed her heavy lids fight to stay open.

"You've had a long few days, rest now," I commanded Rani softly and she listened.

I carefully stood up so the weight change, which wasn't much, wouldn't disturb her half-slumber and then tiptoed out the door, closing it gently behind me. I saw Aunt in her pajamas and gave her a thumbs up with approval and she mouthed to me goodnight. I held onto the railing before going down the stairs to the guest room. In my decent, I couldn't help but wonder yet again about their safety and if this was the last time they would have to deal with something so tragic. The thought about how I had lost Chris once and then the death of my parents began to haunt me. A hand flew up to my chest in response to my thoughts to bear and endure such thoughts.

The guest room was positioned at the bottom of the stairs, complete with a full bathroom and walk-in closet. I sauntered over to the mirror above an India made dresser and released my hair from its ponytail restraints. I used a brush provided to comb it flat, but my hair's wave was beginning to pick up and my lip curled with slight disgust; I was almost afraid to be beautiful. I liked the more natural appearance.

It did not take long for me to undress and change into some of my new apparel; I crawled into bed with a slim fitted t-shirt and underwear. Under my pillow, was the object I had bought earlier today. It was something I loved to use, I was good at using, and no one would dare mess with me as long as it was in my possession. I shifted my hips around until I was on my side facing the wall and closet. One hand rested under my head beneath my pillows and the other close to my chest. As I listened to the shrill of silence, ringing within my ears from years of damage from gun shooting and loud music, I allowed my unconscious mind to burst to life in vivid images. Slumber took me by surprise; one of those fall-asleep when you wake up not remembering what your last thought was, or when it happened.

-=-=-=-=-

My eyes burst open and I instantly sat up with my arms on either side of me to support my somewhat lean backwards. My chest rose and descended heavily as I stared into the darkness in the early hour of two a.m., or so said the digital clock beside me. A burst of anxiety grasped the core of my stomach and tightness clasped around my throat. I swallowed hard despite the fact I actually wanted to cough. Removing the item from beneath my pillow, I swung both legs around the edge of my bed and waited until the blood evened out within my veins. Gingerly, I approached my pants on the floor and positioned them to my hips.

I cracked the door to my room open and peered at the flowing curtains in the living room. They were dancing to the eerie breeze and casting shadows on the moonlit floor. I squinted at them while folding my arms across my chest in hopes to find warmth somewhere in my self-hug. I crept forward and closed the window. After each movement I paused and listened to the life of the house. Nothing but the soft ring of silence and the wind whooshing at the now closed window; there was nothing suspicious here. Yet, it was in my best interest to check on Rani. I turned my attention to the stairs after a minor pivot and made my way up slowly. My heart began to beat and I recognized the sensation within my chest, radiating to my fingertips, as I grasped the railing. What was I afraid of? I reached the top.

I moved my fingers and palm around the handle of Rani's room, finding a cool sensation that was pleasure to my sweating palm. I heard the bolt retract as I turned the knob and carefully pushed the door with both my handle hand and fingertips. Through the darkness, I saw nothing, so I ventured in where a shape of a body made itself known. My shoulders shrunk with relief and I went to gently pet her head as she dreamt, but there was one problem: there was no head.

I tore away the blankets as my heart beat with urgency as I hawked down at the mesh of pillows. Was this a joke? I quietly, but quickly, made my way to the window which appeared untouched. _She must be playing somewhere or adventuring,_ I tempted to coax myself. Hurriedly, I made my way out and down the hall to Aunt's room but stopped dead in my tracks at a noise from the kitchen. I wasted no time to gracefully fleet down the stairs, in hopes that I could help find and help Rani to bed.

"Rani?" I heard Claire-bear giggle. "Rani what are you doing? You should be in bed... you don't want -" I silenced myself abruptly. A light had flickered on then off within the kitchen where my attention was drawn, but the voice came from behind.

"Rani you say? That must be the brat's name." My ice blue orbs shot open – a woman?

A shadow, much larger, crept within the kitchen and I refused to turn around to make myself vulnerable to the second person - find a motive first. I ducked slightly and pushed my shoulder back to look behind me with my hips squared to the original direction I was facing. The keeper of the voice stood behind me at a leg's reach.

"Now, Claire, please don't make this difficult. My orders are to bring you back alive."

"Where is Rani?" I said sternly. The girl had been through enough - this was too much.

"Fine, for now. Her aunt is also sound asleep, so let's quietly step outside," She purred.

My eyes flared with a furious beauty that the woman could not see, but I knew it was there for it coursed through my blood; as if Rani wouldn't have enough nightmares as it is. No. More.

Using my left leg as a central pivot I brought my right leg up and brought my body back to kick the woman in the face. She expected it and caught it, threw it aside, then did a backhand spring with her legs flailing to catch me under the chin. I ducked back as I felt the wind of her body, and then shove my hands into her agile body once my face was clear of her kick. She struggled for balance, but found it, and finished her step out in a rather graceful land. Her shoulder jerked angrily, sending me a death glare through the darkness. During my decent to find Rani, I had stashed my protection in the back pocket of my jeans, and with all the movement it had wiggled free.

"Planning on using that?" A heard amusement in the woman's voice and I was going to cut that tone from her throat.

Newly purchased item in hand, I darted for her. My advance wasn't nearly as soundless as her depart, but as she moved to stop my power run, I dunked my torso. I rammed her in the stomach with a shoulder, sending her head into the wall; I could have sworn I heard a disturbance in Aunt's room. I wasn't perfect, but I was able to get in an angle to hold her down and place my blade to her throat. She was surprised at my agility no doubt, or maybe it reminded her of someone. Either or, I was faster than she expected and she underestimated me. But, if whoever sent her knew me well enough, she was probably holding back.

Click.

Something heavy, metal, and cold was at the back of my head. My breath left me and a slowly turned my chin to my shoulder to peer behind me. It was petite – another woman? _Damn, forgot about you,_ I grimaced with my thoughts.

"Release me and come with us or else Rani will see the last of her days, early," The woman below ordered me as I felt the pistol press into the top of my spine.

"What is going on in my house?" I heard Aunts voice and shortly gasped as my head jerked up the stairs to where she was standing. Such power in her voice!

"Now!" The woman beneath my weight exclaimed and a cloud of smoke engulfed us after a 'poof' sound that seemed to catch nearly everyone off guard.

I began to cough and swat at it with a free hand, all while keeping my knife to her throat. Yet, as I lost the sight of Aunt within the smog, my blade tip curved down into the neck of the woman I held to my will. A pressure enclosed around my knife wielding hand as well as my wrist until I could no longer hold onto it. Reluctantly, I released and shortly following my body was thrown to its back. My head moved on its own, watching to darkness dizzily as the hard fall forced me to inhale the toxic gas that kept us all struggling to move.

"Speak of any of this and you will fail to see the rest of your lives. Claire Redfield has departed without word. Do you understand? Ugh, the bitch cut me. Come, we leave NOW." The voice was muffled, concealed by some sort of mask I presumed, but it was definitely produced from the woman I once had in my grasp. The other woman, who didn't speak,'s cape fluttered with her moments before my weight was heaved over her shoulder. I heard coughing from Aunt as I was moved. I was paralyzed.

"Claire! No, don't go! Leave her please," A child's voice, muffled by something covering her mouth to breathe, perhaps a sleeve, pleaded with them and I heard small footsteps approach.

"Let go of me!" Snapped the woman in front of my limp body who was leading the way. Her voice had urgency. Urgency to depart from this situation as though they didn't believe they should be here in the first place. Perhaps a weak quality lied within her, but it was nothing I could use.

I heard of soft shrill from Rani after a brief contact in skin; she was slapped away. All I knew, in the sleepy state of my being, that she would pay for all she had come to cause to Rani.

"Don't... hurt her..." I growled as the smoke strained my throat, reducing my oxygen to almost nothing.

"A future is in store for you. Why you, I am unsure… But there will be suffering, you will succumb, and meaning of life will change as we know it," A coo rained forth from the only person out of my two captives that spoke as my consciousness began to waver. By the sound of her voice, I wasn't the only concern. What would become of me? Of humanity?

((

Read and review. I hope you enjoyed, more exciting chapters are to come so long as you R&R.

))


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Tragedy

[Thank you for your comments! I loved them and will tend to all your needs! – This chapter will be more action-packed and so on and so forth! The song this chapter is based on is Beautiful Tragedy by In This Moment. ]

--------------------------------  
**Chapter 2: Beautiful Tragedy**

--------------------------------

_"Mistake." _The words seemed to echo in the darkness. A continuous beating of wind against the exterior of a vehicle was made known through a crescendo to the remnants within – speed was increasing.

"I don't heeink e nowza doing ena." These incoherent words, coated with a thick stress and advancing volume. What were they?

I fought hard to awaken myself, to clearly hear the words they spoke, and eventually became successful. However, the sickness within me was leaving my head throbbing and my stomach turning.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I don't think what he is doing is right," The woman's voice was accompanied by a give in leather, indicating her hard squeeze on the wheel. 

_Who isn't right?_

"I mean, look at you. You're not perfect. In fact... you're weak. Expendable," When the last word left her lips, the friction of clothes indicated that her face had veered to stare at the darkly concealed woman beside her.

What was this pair up to? What were they talking about? Were they going to do experiments on me? I gasped as my body awoke more, but remained dead still. The woman driver, who had been talking thus far, double took into the backseat.

"She is awakening!" The first words from the cloaked woman were interesting, distorted by the bizarre pointed mask that hid her identity. The panic in her words was enough to cause me to drift back into slumber, in fear of what would become of me.

"Give it time," The woman behind the wheel coaxed while I attempted to stop breathing all together.

A pause.

"So, you do speak?" From the way the woman driver spoke, the cloaked figure was an experiment, whose identity she didn't even know.

"What is the story again? Ah yes, the testing of a new virus. What was it? Uro -- Never mind. You know, all those before you were rejected, what makes you think you'll live to aid me further?" I listened closely now as the woman driver taunted the mute beside her.

"He said I was different and so far I have been. I was injected with a different type of the Progenitor virus, one which has got me slightly brainwashed. He said he wanted to try it, to see if I didn't need a continuous flow of it in my blood," The cloaked woman grumbled.

"The ones before you?" The woman driver pried as I tried to make a connection between their words, 'he', and me.

"Many must be sacrificed to get it right."

I didn't know who they were talking about, but I think both the driver and I knew that this woman had been lied to. The middle of the car began to crack and a hand reached forward to sink a finger into a button on the dash; a screen came up.

"Ah, success," The voice was deep, rumbling with a unique accent that was already making my skin crawl. And yet, it was so familiar.

"Yes," Was all the driver said, eyes intently on the road.

"Humph, you're bleeding. What a shame Ada, I thought you were better than that."

Ada? My mind twisted, throbbed, and nearly exploded as all recollection of Ada came into my it. I had never met her, but I knew who she worked for and what she had done. I had to bite my lip just to remain silent.

"No help from Darth over here. What is it that you want?" I could now put a name to the driver; Ada's voice remained cool.

"There is a helicopter leaving 30 miles out of town at this location. You have 25 minutes."

A mesh of beeps, administered by Ada, made my head scream. _How long does it take to adjust a damn GPS_? More importantly, I had to gain strength to get out of here.

"And Ada…" The man purred. "Be sure, despite the condition, each member makes it back."

I knew what he meant... he wanted us dead or alive, but was the cloaked woman smart enough to catch that? Maybe she figured it was more towards me, but they wouldn't go through all this trouble just to have _me_ dead.

"_Turn left on highway 29,_" boxed the GPS system.

The breaks were applied and a sharp turn was made, sending the top of my head into the inside of the car door painfully.

I was becoming nervous and in result my muscles tightened unpleasantly; it intensified the throb in my temples. I mimicked my sleeping by allowing my chest to rise and fall with the rhythm of my steady, soft breaths. However, it was not easy to pretend that the excruciating pain was nonexistent, but I had to put it aside-- I had to think of _something_. I had to get out of this. I _had_ to...

A sputtering cough ruptured in the windblown car and the intensity of each bark seemed to increase. My lids split open, taking into view the blue and red lights upon the dash. The sound alone was enough to bear, now the woman was hunched at the stomach and shuttering within. What a pitiful sight.

"You going to live?" Ada's tone lacked concern as a hand slid down the slick, leather wheel to a more comfortable grasp. Her foot seemed to work in unison to come to a stop at a wide open space.

"…" A hard swallow was made by the choking individual, but I couldn't have concern for her either. If she was down, my job at escaping was much easier.

"We're here," Ada announced with a shifting movement in her arm and wrist to place the gears to park before routinely releasing herself from the restraints of the seat belt.

Ignoring that anyone else was with her, she let herself out and slammed the door only to begin strutting into the wind. I lifted my head with the support of my hand to peer just out the bottom of the back car window. The mild, unrelenting breeze beat against the black cargo pants, thick vest, and red ribbon choker around Ada's neck. Arms to her side, she threw her body around to gaze at the sluggish, cloaked woman who was taking her time exiting the vehicle. I placed my head down quickly.

_Back to acting,_ I thought as my ankles were suddenly grasped and yanked towards the sick woman. I allowed my muscles to become Jell-O, the more weight making my capture more difficult, but my 115 pounds was hardly a threat. With my limp body over her shoulder, finally, she brought me towards Ada. Her steps echoed with each pound of my headache, only to soon be drown out by an approaching helicopter. _Great._

"You're wasting my time, let's move into the clearing." I could picture Ada rolling her eyes as she spoke these words.

The cloaked woman's shoulders shifted beneath me, preparing to walk, then the same coughing consumed the woman's body and her knees kissed the ground below, sending me into the gravel of the abandoned lot. I heard eager footsteps stomp nearer with almost anger and frustration.

_ARGH_

Grit and rocks of all shapes and sizes dug into the fair, exposed flesh of my arms. I over exaggerated my decent and twisted so my head could rest on my cushioned arm while my other covered my straining face. _What was wrong with this woman?_ I opened an eye to stare at the stumbling figure whose groans were strange, even to me. Something was not right.

"What the fuck is he doing sending me a weak companion? You're thoughts are a joke! You're just like the rest," Ada reminded the woman, who was now gasping for air.

"Get up!" She commanded bitterly while her eyes focused on the moonlit blood amongst the ground and the within the woman's hands. I blinked against the darkness and the constricting feeling around my head. The woman stood up and began to stagger over while administering another groan; it released from her throat slowly and lacked the moral of sanity. With a jerk of the feet, the woman prepared to run towards Ada.

"Don't move!" Ada's voice called out, nearly lost in the twisting blades of the helicopter.

The gravel beneath the woman's shoe, so close to my face, began to twist while hips were positioned to pounce on pray. Who is to say she would not come for me too? I reached forth and grabbed a thin, leather booted ankle at the early stages of the attempted spring. She was clearly unstable; she caved to my grasp instantly and tripped to the floor. I squandered no time to offer a reaction to the Ada, who was squinting in our direction, and used my forearms to hoist me to the fallen body. I climbed on top to restrain her, working as quick as I could against the nausea in my gut. My cold hands touched the warmth of her face, as well as thin fabric of her hood, until my leverage was well enough to pull her face towards me, resulting in a loud snap. The dreadful sound never ceased to make home within my nerves, nor did the sensation of breaking bones cease to tingle in my fingertips.

"Stop!" Ada had her gun drawn now and I refused to grant her my eyes.

Wind and dirt whipped at us as the copter gracefully made a landing. My head tilted to stare, only to find that Ada's grace had silently brought her body to me. My right temple met the back of her gun, but it wasn't hard enough, although I let out a cry of agony. My hand extended to grasp her wrist, but before I could twist it her swiftness was already on me and using the disoriented state of my concussion against me. She kicked a leg into my stomach and forced me to uncoil my fingers. I yelped in surprise; she was adding to the excruciating pain within, but I had to get out of here- I promised myself that. On my ass, I swallowed back the bile that was creeping up and I could barely hear another painful groan I produced. All the images in my mind were filled with the Ada's demise and my solemn promise to it as the darkness returned me to my unconscious mind. _Please, please no_, I begged my ill body as darkness zoomed in.

"Help me get these two to the copter, boys." Was the last complete sentence I remember.

-=-=-=-=-=-

[Enter Albert Wesker]

Boots pressed into the linoleum floor of the laboratory as he approached a woman in white behind a computer desk. Walking was such a bore, but it was natural. Gloved fingers worked their way through gelled hair all while his muscles moved against the black spandex shirt on his approach. He jerked his weight in a seemingly invisible movement around the desk to stand behind the blonde working there; the gasp that he was issued from the surprise he bestowed was a sick amusement that he could not condemn.

"Sir, is there something I can help you with?" Her voice was trembling. Fear was it? That was something he never felt anymore.

"Why, yes. Prep the lab. We have a visitor," His voice faded as he turned towards the cabinets, inserted a silver key, and brought the drawer to his stomach. After a few moments of rummaging, he found a top secret file that had recently been put away.

"Another animal, sir?"

He could hear the stagger in her breath; she aided to please. The recognition was something he was not going to give to her.

"No," He said simply as he began walking away, the lights ahead flickering – typical for being underground in busy, substation in Europe. Hopefully, the worthless ant of an individual would bring the correct assessments into the laboratory; her life depended on it, not that it was a worthy one.

Motion detecting doors allowed him through a corridor where he could proceed to his office and review past experiments in order to make sure the data was correct. There, he would prep the computers for the vitals they would need to check as well as levels of danger. A noise of amusement echoed in his mouth for a short moment as he viewed the files.

"Redfield, what better," He laughed out to himself.

She was a trophy and to have her would be the cherry on top of a sundae. His crude plans were pieces to a puzzle and she was the last piece. He would use the woman who was so fondly connected to all individuals who have given him trouble in the past as a defense. That and his other tricks within his sleeve weren't bad either. He was a puppet master, but he would hardly declare such a degrading name as a title.

Within her blood, was something vital that only two people in the entire world had, and it was adaptable; it made her a chosen one in his serpent eyes.

"Sir?" A sheen moved across black shades as his head tilted toward the pilot of the helicopter. He said nothing, but it was clear he was disturbed by the man's rudeness.

"The women are here," The pilot's voice was hushed and Wesker nodded as he prepared to give orders.

"Perfect. Give them to Sarah and tell her to let me know," Wesker said briefly. To reasons unknown to even the mightiness of him, unnecessary excitement tickled him within his core.

His head dipped low, smirking eternally at the thought of Sarah.

Sarah was plucked from the face of the Earth a little over three months ago and had been part of this organization ever since. From her rectangular glasses with no rims to her dishwater blonde hair, she was plain and average. She was also a woman of smarts, graduated with a major in biology at a young age and taken within the prime of her post grad. To her, he was an interesting man who she openly feared. He didn't blame her; she had seen grotesque experiments within the lab. Her mind was free to wander on her own suspicions, but if she only knew the future!

Her smarts prevailed for her; she never once asked him questions or protested her duty. It wasn't like she had much of a family anyhow.

"I had them put in the lab," Sarah said through the door, voice lacking authority, but he was far from through with her.

"Humph," He said uninterested.

"They gave the red-brown haired woman a sedative, the other woman is dead. Based off the blood on her mouth, her body also didn't accept the mixture of serums." He already knew that. "Her pupils were the same size as well." He scribbled something down upon the file below him.

"Sir..." Irritation boiled in his veins.

"What?" He said coldly. Judging by her pause, she was contemplating whether she should continue.

"She is so young, so gorgeous... What did she do to deserve such a fate?" Was she actually questioning him?

"Mind your business, or lose your tongue. I want her stripped and her private assets covered by white Nylon. Put her in the injection tube and I will be there shortly," He ordered and waited for the sound of heeled clicks bouncing off the corridor in depart before removing his glasses and grunting.

He felt like a babysitter, taking care of two individuals now who would be in "tube care", but one was severely injured and the other needed to hibernate to adjust accordingly to the changes. They both were vital. He had been taking antidotes out of the one's blood to better ease their new virus, and now with Claire he would be able to create something more of use to him.

_"You must be the lovely Miss Redfield!" _

He remembered Rockfort Island when he smacked her around. The thought made him smile ever-so-slightly. She was so weak to the likes of him, completely unaware of what had happened to him or her brother at the Mansion. He still despised her strength, how despite the pain she was in, her determination shined through. Why couldn't the whole human race be as such?

_There is no time to get soft for Redfield,_ he thought as he stood. It was time to work.

-=-=-=-=-=-

"The lovely Claire Redfield, we meet again," He announced while staring at her through the half-full tube.

A gloved hand reached and removed the shield from his eyes and he peered at her in a new light, full of rays of brighter colors to endure the speeds he was able to advance at. The red-orange hues followed the curvature of her frame, the smoothness of her bare flesh, and the white cover that accented the fairness of her tastefully. Chris's bloodline was an interesting one, complete with natural talent, luck, and now exquisiteness that his arrogance never truly gazed upon in previous meetings. The right subject, indeed. The young Redfield had matured and in other ways, so had he.

While juvenile Sarah was prepping the finale, he was in the primary lab in order to obtain the blood of the subject he had rightfully infected for her capture. A sharp movement occurred and he appeared next to the holder of all IVs within Miss Redfield. Syringe in hand, he carefully extracted a green substance from a petite, glass cylinder.

"A bit of old," He injected her IV line with the substance. The sign on her containing tube beamed a yellow Caution.

"A bit of new," A yellow substance was then extracted and put into the line. The sign on her containing tube turned orange in Caution.

"A bit of me," he injected a full needle of a red-purple substance and the sign began to blink red. Every cord flowed into one and created a neon orange-yellow liquid that now coursed into her veins. No one would stop it, no one could cure it, and the last puzzle piece was in.

"Welcome, to the world, my lady," The words didn't at the least bit seem out of place, a half smile even hooked on his once emotionless face while his shades were placed back where they belonged. He stalked out, only to meet Sarah curiously probing at the other woman on the table. She was a Russian, an important attribute that was his little secret.

"Dispose of that," he said composedly as he began to depart.

"That woman… in there... she is different." _Silence should have your tongue, little girl._

"Yes, yes she is," He agreed and left before Sarah could explain the difference she meant or ask more questions. He stopped suddenly; however, a question came to him as he was half way through the automatic doors.

"Take care of her. You wouldn't want your life to end so quickly, would you?" He sensed a nod, fair enough.

-=-=-=-=-=-

[The Awakening]

A voice reached beyond the watery grave often. The voice was soft, lacking confidence, but I found comfort in it. Time continued to pass by and I was unsure just how long it had been. I had a period of constant nausea. Once, I experienced an uneasiness that wasn't of my own and screaming – there was definitely screaming. My body was shaking, was it a seizure at the time? Who did that worry? Why am I so sick? The more I fought for the life I thought I would lose, the stronger I began to become.

My fingers, without actually reaching out, tingled to the sensation of the room outside my containment. My nose, without inhaling more than the oxygen provided for me, could smell the changes in the room as one or more people entered. Though this should be bizarre, I could not grasp the awkwardness of the unearthly strength. There was a being within me, one not of my own, and it had its own emotions. Though I knew nothing was truly there, there was a part of me singing me a lullaby, asking me to forget the logic… asking me to purify myself for my new body.

_

* * *

_

_"Silent night let me sleep_

_| **Beautiful melodies to try and wash away the lies |**_

_Away these memories within. "_

* * *

The setting sun made itself known in two identical forms within the glass tube. Hues of red grasped pupils blended into a bright orange-yellow. An ocean flowed around the sun setting color; a purple that consumed the bright blue that once resided there. My eyes were molding, I could sense it. They were accustoming themselves to my surroundings, the tube was like a magnifying glass. Bubbles from my oxygen tickled my face; I could hear my heart beating almost soundlessly in my chest as I stirred my right hand to touch the glass before me. It was as though I hadn't moved it in ages. I was finally awake and able to view what my mind so actively accounted for during my chemical induced slumber. Instinctively, I used an unknown force to reach outside my confinements.

The sound of cracking metal sent a smile of delight on my face – it was working. A cloud of black smoke swirled around the glass tube and ascended to the ceiling above while I placed my hands against the slippery glass. I barely had to press, the glass door unhitched and the water became a man made waterfall starting at my shoulders and finishing at my feet. The flowing water provided a massage for my back, my blood resumed pumping and warm life resumed in my muscles. I began to move, each advance forward was like walking on clouds and the change of temperature allowed goose bumps to appear across my skin. I screamed within, but remained blankly composed on the outside.

_What happened to me?!_

My sight was slightly blurred, adjusting to the luminescent lights above. To my right, a door opened and the clicking of heels rattled in my head. I had never felt so annoyed and careless. The smell was familiar to me, as well as the gasp she produced as two and two came together about the noise within this room.

"You're, you're..." A stutter, but I recognized her voice; she had shared stories with me in my homeostasis.

"Yes," I whispered to make sure my voice hadn't been altered. There was remorse in my tone and I hesitantly turned my chin to view the woman I had seemingly come to know so closely. A part of me wanted to grab her hand and take her home, where she belonged.

"How did you? – "The confusion in her voice was obvious, but I didn't know how to answer her. I didn't even know. Was I different from the rest? My head tilt to the side; I was staring at her inferiority without a slight idea why.

A twist within my core, I wanted to hunch over at the stomach. Internally, I was. The vision of her was closer to me, did she walk to me? No – I would have seen her. Were my eyes changing focus?

My hand extended, almost without my will, and I approached her until my nearly bare body was touching hers, breathing cool air upon her. Sarah's lips parted and trembled while her green eyes searched my own purple hues while reflecting back to me was my face. My skin, as pale as Alexia's radiated. But my eyes...

_My eyes_, I said a few times in the depth of my mind: _my eyes, my eyes, my eyes! No!_ Yet, my expression didn't falter – I still remained composed, but the anger within my heart caused my hand to enclose around the throat of Sarah and hoist her above me. She didn't struggle much, but upon ascend the tip of her heel scraped against the toned, bare skin of my shin. Why was I doing this? The frustration within myself came forth, I immediately threw her aside into a glass banister and metal cupboard filled with scalpels, needles, and other instruments; with a bloody trail, I watched her slide with the caving furniture. The beating of her heart slowed to a stop within the keenness of my ears until a mass of muffled footsteps drew near.

* * *

_............................................................................................................"Sacrifices of purities are turning into sins  
_**Will you be there by my grave, or will you be the death of me? | **_And this judgment day is growing near  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ And this confession is killing me again"_

* * *

"My, my, we'll work on controlling that." A voice, the familiar tone from the car, rumbled towards me and I could almost grasp the sensation of his breath on my shoulder.

Something clicked.

"Wesker?" I knew I spoke it, but the sound of his name posed no disgust or bile that would usually rise in my throat.

His laugh taunted me and I could see his thin smile in my mind. The memory of his hands around my face, holding me and throwing me to the ground while attacking my dignity made the red within my iris consume the darkening purple. In unison, I shifted my hips while my arm outstretched from the opposite side of me to backhand his mocking face. My wrist was caught.

"Come now, my lady." the power within his hands jerked my wrist towards him and my weight went flying effortlessly into the stiffness of his body.

He was much taller than I, a bit over six feet to my five and a half, but I was aware I could fight him off. My skin began burning with adrenaline.

Internal water calmed my fire, produced by the being I once dubbed in my head and not truly existent within my body. Yet, here it was, telling me to calm. I was an animal, a shark, one capable of anything, but when a human touched the right spot, I was in a trance. That was a bad example on my part, but I could never seem to find the words. I allowed my wet, soft body to remain against the awkwardness of his clothes until he departed from me. What was that? Was that even an embrace? The anger still remained doused.

"We have a lot of things to discuss, the experiment worked just as I hoped. You possess the Veronica virus, my own blood, and a little sugar on top," He wavered a hand as he spoke, then paused from walking around in the watery mess I had made and turned his attention back to me.

"It is almost as if everything you've held dear runs within your blood: the loss of Steve, my own personal betrayal to your scarce family, and that which we are heavily working upon. You are my key, my lady, no one can touch you. Within your blood, lies the future," He mused, but I experienced no laughter or energy to want to bash his head into something as I should have.

"So, you made me like you, to protect something secret within my blood?" I guessed while I spoke in my monotone. He didn't say anything.

"Was that necessary? Or do you have more in mind?" I noticed that the being within me was disturbed; I must have hit something delicate. Was Wesker apart of me? Could I feel his emotions?

He touched the glass of another human within a tube, she had no oxygen, and she was legally dead besides a throbbing gem upon her chest. Before viewing her face, I jerked my head back and off to the side.

"She isn't like you, her powers are given to her by a device, but she is easier to control," He peered at the tube next to the own as he trailed off. His voice spoke up. "You... are a chosen one and your training will begin today," He said sternly, annoyed that he had to tell me anything, but also answering questions in my racing mind.

He laughed slightly, his eyes still glued to the tube while he carried on his sick amusement.

He rambled on about the woman I cared nothing about, and neither did he from what I sensed. A bird lady, I thought within my mind remembering the pointy mask the woman who captured me wore. Was that what would become of me? This one was clearly replacing the last, but what was I replacing and why was _this_ woman so special? I didn't bother to reach out and see her or take in her presence. She mine as well carry on the same fate as the other woman. It wasn't like me not to care, but I was lost somewhere with no idea if I was falling or flying from this point. Could I use my strength to promote good? I didn't think so now. A gloved hand touched my shoulder and he quietly closed the space between his torso and my back. I didn't sense his eyes on me, they were on Sarah.

"You are my beautiful tragedy," He mused down to me after acknowledging what I had done. I felt the oxymoron to fit right into place.

* * *

"This beautiful tragedy, is crashing into me

**| And this judgment day is growing near | **

_This dying destiny, take me away"_

_

* * *

_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
A/N

R and R – the more the quicker the chapters! Tell your friends! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Weak and Powerless

.Author's Note.

Thank you all again for your reviews and I see many more have you have put me under "favorite author" or "favorite story", which tickles my heart. Please, please, leave a review each time you read and if you're new be sure to accompany my name on your favorite's list with a review ;) – I love reading your comments and it inspires me greatly. This chapter will be taken even more in depth – we'll see where my mind takes me and if we can't make this another large chapter. The song is Weak and Powerless by A Perfect Circle.

P.s. Request songs for chapters, it helps!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Weak and Powerless**

------------------------------------------

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

Tilling my own grave to keep me level -  
**Desperate and ravenous|** Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren  
One that pushes me along and leaves me so…

* * *

The absence of light became the atmosphere. The dripping of water became the melody of slumber. The smell of rust became noted in the steady breaths of life. The taste of chilly air became the flavor.

How long have I been sleeping?

Steadily, my purple hues pierced through the darkness of the windowless confinement. I swung my legs to the edge of the elevated mattress, if that's what you called it, and placed my bare feet on the chilled, smoothed cement below. I stood with hardly any effort and continued with flawless grace towards the stone wall to the south of my bed. Water oozed from a vent above and created a stream of water that flowed onto my toes and out underneath the poorly hinged, metal door to my right. I gazed at it with a tilt in my head to allow my eyes to adjust, for the room I saw through the barred window at the top of the metal door poured in eye wincing light. With a shift in my hips, I delicately used my fingertips to exit the room, now knowing just what my strength could cause.

Days or months, they were all the same to me now. A part of me wished time would speed up; the other half wished it to slow down. I spent many moons sleeping my life away, fearing the growth of what was becoming of me. Right after the Lab incident, we had been doing a series of traveling. Still uncaring of the other tube woman, that he called inferior to me but still a great deal of significance, I never once peeked at her. If everyone else was in for a surprise, mine as well make it me too – at least I had that control.

Judging by the room, we were at a new destination – a third stop.

The dim area outside of my room was just as cryptic: rusty water stains crawled down the walls, cement flooring was cracked and worn, and several of the doors were either the metal-bolted style or missing. I paused for a moment to take in my surroundings and followed my instincts to the door to the left. I was able to see the room to my right without the door and it didn't hold interest to me. A screech greeted me as I entered a bathroom, or so that's what it looked like. _Was this a prison?_ I peered at the plentiful showerheads that each wall had for group showers. _No one will be showering with me_. I advanced towards the middle where the drain was located; there was a sheet of paper

"_Before you shower, my dear, head to the stairs located in the room across from where you awoke. I have something to show you."_

_Fantastic._

I swiveled and exited the shower with an annoyance, but it ceased to smolder with each step I made; I had learned to control it… somewhat. Whenever I was awake, Wesker would take me to perform series of tests; I had smashed through two walls, broken four windows, caused a minor explosion, and completely desecrated fifteen punching bags. Then, as soon as we finished, without word I would turn my back and excuse myself from his presence. The more I did it, the sorrier I felt, but for no reason at all. Maybe it was the way he tried to conceal each emotion he had or perhaps the smirk he gave each time my anger fumed, which caused it to become fury. Either or, I danced to the beat of his drum. Despite the increasing power within me, I was weak and powerless over him. Once, I regained a bit of myself, and threw my fist in his direction. He should have taught me a lesson, but he didn't. He simply grabbed my fist and as I stared at him with my mouth parted in awe, I swear he smiled. _Was it all a game to him?_

The stairs made a tinking noise as I ascended to where I found boots and a parka at the top. My lids embraced my eyes slightly in a squint; I questioned what was before me. Yet, as usual, I did not protest or show amusement; I simply put on the parka over my wife beater, placed my bare, damp feet into the boots, and shoved my jeans in to prevent any entry of snow. I assumed there would be if I had a parka. To my surprise, my ears had adjusted themselves accordingly and the whistle of wind could be heard. With pale, delicate hands I grasped my parka's furred hood and covered my ears with it before I proceeded outside.

Loose snow danced across the white, plain landscape and the air smelt of brisk freshness – that was the only way I could explain the exquisite aroma. At first, I raised my hand to the sun and tried to avoid the glare of it on the snow by peering through my fingers. My eyes adjusted, sending the red-orange hues to a thin line around my pupils; I was trying to control concealing the resemblance of Wesker within them each day I was awake.

A few yards away, was a black figure standing still, and if I didn't know better I would say it was the North Pole. Without truly realizing, Wesker become closer and closer as I found myself walking through the hard snow that seemed to support my weight – in most spots. In no time at all I was beside him, staring ahead and adjusting my windblown hair back into my hood.

"Look, my lady," He said in his usual tone, but I was already peering down the snow covered hill at the flat landscape below. A herd of elk were running like the dickens as wolves closed in on the weak or sick.

"Beautiful creatures," I found myself announcing in referral to the wolves. Then, I knew his eyes were staring at me through his dark glasses. He didn't need to wear those around me.

When he didn't respond I half wanted to ask what my training was so I could go back in, shower, and be off to bed. I always gave my all in our training. I wanted to be tired. I wanted to hibernate to fight the realization that my innards were crying with defeat, loneliness, and hatred. Then, his voice startled me.

"Turn and look at me," He commanded, but I sensed no stern tone to it, just eagerness.

With scuffles to the snow, I was squared to him with my eyes into his chest. Gloved fingers hooked under my chin and tilted my head up. The emotion of hurt burned in my gullet and out of all that I felt I found that one to be the most out of place at this time. He had removed his glasses and stared down at me with no expression. I observed all the colors within his eyes: the red, the yellow, the orange, there was even green and each vivid hue was arranged in patterns, which reminded me why I refused to see myself in a mirror anymore.

"The red within your eyes is fading, you're adapting." My forehead relaxed and I was almost glad to hear that. When he didn't release my chin, I moved my chin against him with each word I spoke.

"Why would it fade?"

"You are different; you did not die as I did. My blood is pure; you still have a piece of you." I remained quiet, staring at him with a crinkle between my eyebrows. He continued on,

"Some days will be harder than others. Your emotions will be completely engulfed at times when others you will find your old self coming back, like today. Maybe, if you're strong enough, you will control who you are each day or learn to distribute it. As of now, you're unpredictable." I adored how he teased me with the 'if you're strong enough'. What would I do when I lost myself? Could I completely lose myself? I felt a sickness rise and I ask the question that was becoming routine: _What would become of me?_

"At least I have a part of me… at least you could give me that," I said in a dead tone, the bitterness only in the concept of wording. My eyes wandered away from him and the last sentences faded away into the wind at my back, "Why did you bring me out here, Wesker?" I sighed like an impatient teen.

"The real you is too much fun, so… charitable. I couldn't allow that to perish," He said lowly and I knew that he kept that part of me to use it in the long run - _everything_ was a part of his scheme. "To simply show you, that you're part of the wolves now." Without the action taking place outwardly, I rolled my eyes.

"You experiment on them too?" I said sarcastically.

A twitch in his fingers led my eyes to find his again. Those eyes, so piercing and with no mercy or regret, they would forever haunt me. With my purple orbs that once consumed the red-orange, I glared back with a glance that eventually softened. _Why was he still holding my face?_ I was twisting and contorting on the inside with a strange want. _Was I experiencing as he felt? Could he feel as I did or did he just know? _I had many questions, obviously, but this was all getting too weird for me.

"I'm tired," I said in a monotone, tearing my face away and un-squaring my body from his. I advanced only a few steps and his hand grasped my wrist to stop me.

"Claire," He seemed to bark with a frustration or whatever his deal was today. I lacked compassion and so, to indicate I was listening, I turned my chin to my shoulder and gave him my side view attention. His attention was back to the sight below, if it weren't for what I had gained I would have lost the sound of his voice with the wind.

"Dinner tonight, do not sleep long if you decide to." It was quiet despite the wind, his generosity confused me, but my stomach didn't object to the idea; I had already lost three pounds. I gently tugged for my wrist at the same time he had let go at his last word. I couldn't help but pause, and then I continued on back towards the small hut that held the stairs to the underground facility.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Steam rose to greet my huddled body on the cracked cement floor of the multiple shower room. My knees, tucked under my chin, kept moving to the rock of my feet as I began to inch forward on my bottom to position the water's sprays to my back. I eventually relaxed to the point where my legs were at an obtuse angle at the knee and my head was dipped back to experience the wet warmth through my hair. For someone lacking in feminism, I loved long, exfoliating showers. I let the water stop at my hair line until my shaking body disturbed the flow pattern into my hair, to across my forehead and even my eyes. I closed them while sitting up and brought my hands to wipe them clean – I always did this if my lids were wet; I couldn't open my eyes otherwise. Blinking against the steam I stared at the shower head on the wall across from me, I was tempted to turn them all on and run through them like hot rain. I had a passion for rain or any sort of water, but the closest I've been to the ocean was flying over it and seeing it through the plane window.

I twisted and contorted my body into strange positions to prevent myself from slipping while transitioning into a stand. Facing the stream of water, I let it explore the front of my body from the starting point of my neck and chest, leaving my skin red from the surprisingly strong blast. It was relaxing and on top of that, I was glad my feet had adjusted to the change from cold to hot, putting out the flame that burned them from such temperature change. When I first entered the hot stream, my feet screamed with agony and I found myself hopping for a moment just to ease them in. _I was myself_, I thought as I allowed water to run into my mouth then back out my teeth with a push of my tongue. Yet, there was something within me and every so often I would lose thought as though my eyes became glazed. Normally, this sensation was followed by an anxious fear that I produced. When would it take me? What if I couldn't remember what I did?

Thoughts came back to me from the night at the lab; I knew I had taken a life – one that I had previously felt sorry for just seconds before. The power was greater than me; it would eat me whole if I wasn't careful. This was the point where I realized, while sinking my head down and letting the water run down my checks through my hair, that I couldn't keep running from it and had to cooperate to the best of my abilities. I brought my hands up to my face and held my soft strands before shoving them behind my ears. Another pause and I was staring blankly at the tile, my eyes zoning in and out to a point where I could see every mixture within the tile siding that was used to create it, to normal view, to a blur and back again. I squeezed my reddening hues shut tightly and I felt a tear escape despite being all around water. I knew it was there within. _I have to be strong, _I nodded once to myself and turned the squeaky knobs to an off.

* * *

Promised I would find a little solace  
**So weak and powerless|** And some peace of mind  
Whatever just as long as I don't feel so

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When I reached my room, a present was hooked on my door and I coiled my fingers around the purple silk. If he thought I was going to wear a purple dress to a dinner in this dump, he was crazy… maybe it was a joke. Unimpressed, I elevated my body on my tiptoes to grasp the top of the hook and take down the gown that I soon brought over to my bed. After a quick fold, I placed it into the duffle bag where my belongings were from the beginning and rummaged through for something more my style. But before I could, a gripping jolt of pain ruptured within the pit of my stomach. My arm instantly flung over to cradle myself as I collapsed to my knees from the bend over point I was previously at. Quivering, my muscled tensed and I could not scream or move for the life of me. From the limits of my vision, darkness began to fall in and I curled into a ball. Was I having another seizure? I had no idea. When my voice cracked out from the thickness in my throat, I found the hope I needed to uncurl my body and roll to my stomach. I began pushing my body up, one arm at a time, helping with my knees.

"Ach!" I cried in agony as I slammed my hand down on the dresser close to my belongings and began to pull my body up. The antique wood split and shattered beneath my weight as if my bones were made out of steel. The mirror above the dresser came wavering down with the pile, coming into view, and I glared at the woman who stared back.

Black holes peered back and tried to bring the realization that through these windows there would be no soul. _What did Wesker say? Use it? _I dug deep within myself until my eyes started flaring with sheer, red beauty and I threw my fist forth to crush the mirror. That was my first broken mirror and dresser. Through a shard of glass, in vetted in my arm, I saw my pupils shrink until the purple and blue consumed once more, leaving a red and orange hue around the pupil as I felt it had been earlier. A gagging cough broke forth and my chest began heaving. _What just happened?_ I took in the air as if there wasn't an abundant supply of it. I wanted to break down and cry, but no tears came, only the urge to relieve the hatred I felt – the anger at life.

I forced myself to stand, waiting for a buckle in my knees, but it did not come nor did questioning knock if I was alright. I was **alone**. I carefully grabbed onto the piece of mirror in my forearm and yanked it loose then discarded it with the rest of the shards. Grabbing my tan jeans and black blouse, going against white for the fear my oozing arm would stain it red, I quickly put them over my undergarments and ran a brush through my easily manageable hair. With no ponytail, I ripped a piece of my wife beater and used it as a rubber band and then a larger piece so I could double wrap my wound that was already beginning to clot despite the mildness of it. _Formal enough not drop dead gorgeous and not piss off Wesker worthy,_ I mused as I sat down to put on socks and my favorite brown, knee-high motorcycle boots that were hardly clunky. In fact, I thought if they had a heel they would be rather sexy. I ignored that thought any further, but something within brought the concept up, as though I wanted to impress.

Judging by the sun that nearly ceased to shine down the metal steps from the entrance, it was time for supper. I followed the instructions and went right into the door I found no interest in before and made several veers through other hallways until I opened two set of large, wooden doors that led to one of the more interesting rooms of the facility I've seen so far. I stopped for a moment with my body through the crack of the parting of the two doors and was in awe as I gazed around the fairly decent architectural room. Old-fashioned pictures were around the walls, fading rapidly with age and even creased in some areas, and the walls were golden rimmed. Bookshelves with unorganized books, tipped with pages falling out, occupying nearly every shelf. This must have been an old library, or a researcher's diary area. I let the doors close behind me and they produced a loud echo into the spacious room.

Wesker sat at the furthest end of a rectangular table; it was beauty and the beast worthy. His legs were crossed; elbows on the table, and his shades were missing. My face was still fascinated with the room, but my eyes eventually caught him and I continued in long strides to the chair at the opposite end of the table – seating myself.

"What happened?" He said with no sign of emotion. I didn't respond.

"You hurting yourself again?" I stared at him, confused.

"Ah, so you don't remember. The first few nights you would beat the shit out of your rooms and severely injure your hands. You would also scream at the top of your lungs and dropkick anyone that tried to calm you." I almost heard amusement in his voice as I looked at my hands to find a few remaining marks.

"Eventually," He continued. "You went into your sleeping fits and I was able to calm you into controlling your emotions and help you realize which the correct ones to accept were."

"I remember being fine when I awoke from… from the tube," I said in a mutter. A slight smile, that was a lot for him.

"You were a lot like Alexia when she first awoke, a bit in shock and adjusting. When she realized her abilities, her arrogance lead her from there and I also believe made her weak. Yet, a mind like hers comes once in a lifetime." My eyes stared through my bangs at my plate of food, I wasn't sure what it was.

"How long will it take me?" I whispered and he paused for a moment.

"That's all part of the experiment, my dear, trial and error leads me to believe once you're complete you will be fully confident in your abilities and provide a great protection for my next project as well as the duties I need you for." My fists became tight and I knew from the feeling within my chest that he felt uneasy with bringing up how he was using me. Then my mind clicked back to when he talked about my anger fits and I remembered how softly he spoke, was he passionate about how I reacted? Or even intrigued by me?

"Tomorrow, we will be going to the last destination before going to Africa." Africa? What was there? I pondered back, trying to remember if Chris ever spoke about such a place. Though, he kept a lot of things from my recently... even his new mission that he said they'd be keeping an eye on for a few months or years... _I wonder what he is doing now._

"It will be more comfortable for you there, a more pleasant view and place, I've done all I can do here." Which I never knew what he was up to, I began to eat the soup-like meal as he continued the conversation. It was the most I've heard him talk and I almost sensed that perhaps a companion he could trust was really what he ached for. I don't suppose he could find much of that in Ada. I mean, look at me, a half replica of what he currently is and with nowhere to fit in. I was alone, a reject. The only difference was that he had a choice. Or didn't he?

"What if I get worse and not better?" I interrupted before my polite slurp to my spoon. He stopped moving abruptly and I was aware that he thought of it.

"I made precautions, studied enough subjects to know that you'll become strong from it. You have the blood of a Redfield and how I despise the thought also makes me confident that you can for see anything." Internally, I knew he knew I wasn't invincible and his 'theory' was still in hypothesis – experiment form. I finished my meal and finger tapped the bowl towards the center.

"Now that took no time at all," He mused as suddenly he appeared at my side. My muscles tensed, I nearly hit him in defense mode and a low chuckle came from his end.

"I surprise you? Come." He extended a gloved hand and I stood up and pushed my chair in without grabbing it; he moved in front of me. I know prayed he ignored my rude response.

"Such a shame," He reached behind me and I found my body leaning away from the arm extending past my head. Yet, something within me became obedient and I remained still as he removed the fabric that kept my hair up. My red-brown, semi-wet strains were released. Within my chest was that lonely feeling again. I enjoyed his slight admiration of the beauty I did possess and I wanted to be held – but it was Wesker. This man tormented my brother, kicked me in the face, turned me into the super natural, planned to use me, and made innocent lives hell. Yet, at the same time, I found a new structure to him.

I dug deep and if a part of him wasn't within me, I don't think I would have seen it. On the outside, his façade is unfaltering and he lacks failure. Within, he was just as lonely as I, aching for someone to aid him in his rule. _Why was I in this position?_ He wasn't making me be that person, but yet I was here standing with his body near mine. Uneasiness, anger, hatred, the want to bash his face in, or none of the previous emotions I received when I thought of him showed up. He was before me and I was falling back on my words and my vows. That's when it hit me, maybe I wasn't sleeping to escape the realization of what may become of me, but maybe it was because I hated the way he made me feel… the way he manipulated my emotions… _What was I thinking?_

Reality struck with his hands on my shoulders.

"Claire?" My eyes shut and opened once I shook my face, loosening my hair even more.

"Sorry, forgive me," I apologized for the uneasiness was coming up.

"Claire, this may seem silly, but – would you like to dance? Test how flexible you are?" I knew he expected me to turn him down; mine as well live in the moment with this crude man. I relaxed me shoulders and nodded, some expression coming back to my face. The thought was a bit uncomfortable, not to mention his flexibility comment was rather perverted in my own wandering mind.

"Alright," I said and realized just how good at hiding things he was. His face didn't even flinch, _my my was he in control of what he does_.

In no time one of his toned arms wrapped around my back and pulled me in, the other placing my own arm on his shoulder and another in his own. I was uncomfortable, but I soon realized it was another part of what I have become. Together, with grace, we tested each other's movements and I didn't once step on his toes. I sensed the incoming of his foot, I backed up and together we played the game of who had the better senses. We would speed up and bring on the intensity. Then, he would slow and allow my body to stretch with flexibility I had no idea I had. At one point during a dip, my leg squeezed between us and reached up towards the ceiling as he gave me room to do so. And with our might and elegance combined, I flipped in the circle he provided for me with his arms. Shortly after, I was back in the strength of his arms and smiling. I was awkwardly having **fun**.

We danced for what seemed like an hour and I had no idea I was capable of it. I had watched others, viewed shows on TV, but could that visual effect be part of what my body consumed and was producing now? And him, where did he learn? Perhaps I would let my mind rest and stop asking so many questions. _Just live day by day as it comes,_ I reminded myself. I knew that was easier said than done: _some days will be harder than others. _His words from the morning echoed in my head as he turned me out and twirled me back in until my back rested against his torso. Then, he came unusually still and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. His nose nuzzled in through my hair and I felt myself become tense as well, goose bumps forming. Gingerly, my chin turned in his direction and I stared at him with my continuously changing colored eyes. His eyebrows rose as he noticed the red-orange accumulating around my pupils, he must have put two and two together. Then, his face came closer to mine.

* * *

Little angel go away                       
**Desperate and ravenous|** Come again some other day       
**So weak and powerless |** The devil has my ear today  
  I'll never hear a word you say         

* * *

Delicate, tender skin touched and warmth was spread by the contact of our faces. Wesker's scent filled my nose and resided there, leaving me ravenous for more. I inhaled through my nostrils and found his urgency to be the same. He pressed into me with his body and head. I stared behind my lids, letting my eyes shift behind the flaps of skin which left my eyelashes fluttering. I was consumed, lost in thought to the point I forgot where I was. I was, weak and powerless.

* * *

**…Over You...**

* * *

(( Again, please Read and Review EVERY CHAPTER and make me happy! Please, please and thank yous!))


	4. Chapter 4: Smother Me

Thank you again to my faithful readers, you know who you are! This chapter has explicit content, so beware. Smother me – The used.

---------------------------  
**Chapter 4: Smother me  
**----------------------------

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey, Rani… Is your aunt home?" Leon's voice cracked through a long distant call; a work of a cell phone.

"Leon! Oh Leon there was this…" Her excitement made him smile, but it also held stress that soon faded away with a few crackles.

"Hi, Leon, you must be Claire's friend," Aunt must have taken the phone at the sound of his name. She sounded tired and lacking life.

"Yes, that's actually what I was calling about." There was a long pause.

"Oh?" Aunt finally said; a sigh withheld.

"Yes, I'll try to make this short. Chris, Claire's brother, called me the other day asking about her. He heard about what happened at the airport and was relieved that Claire had texted him everything was alright. However, he claims they speak every other Sunday of the month to set up their next training date. Well, as you can tell, it has been many since the incident and no word from her. Chris has orders from his department to head overseas to investigate some suspicious activity and asked me to continue the search," He summed up.

"I have talked to Terrasave and you agents plenty of times. I am of no help. When she comes around I'm sure she'll contact you. If she comes back to see me, I'll let you know," Aunt said tightly, a bit frustrated.

"You mean when her phone is paid for and back in service?" Silence once again was on the other end. How would Aunt play that one off?

"Look, you were the last person to be in contact with her the night she went missing," Leon demanded she give. Aunt had thought of a story.

"The morning after, we awoke to find her missing. Why must I be a broken record? I have told TerraSave this and we haven't seen her since." Her story lacked, but he also knew that Chris had contacted her department who informed him as Aunt had said, but Leon desired more answers. It wasn't like Claire to up and leave, not without saying anything.

"May I speak to Rani?" This time, a response came sharp within no time at all.

"No. She has had enough of any situation especially involving Claire; Rani is saddened. Our lives are just getting back to normal." He could understand that despite not being the more emotional type, but her tone threw him off.

"Would you like to speak in person?" He tried to see if she wanted more security.

"That won't be necessary. Good-bye Leon," She said with a grave tone.

"Wait…" there was silence but no click.

"If something happened and they're having you hold your tongue…"

"May god bless Claire; she will not be forgotten," Aunt said at last, and then the click finally came.

Leon sunk back into his chair and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, contracting the skin in and out. He wished he would have spent more time with Claire; she was a daring and strong woman who actually had her head on straight. He owed it to Chris and even Claire that he find what is going on for something was clearly misplaced. He knew Aunt knew more, but how to get the information was what he didn't know; she was stubborn. Maybe, there wasn't much more than that, but he doubted it. Where would Claire go? Not to mention, the Mayor turned up dead soon after. Maybe there was some kind of connection.

Wheeling his chair into the carved out area for his legs beneath his computer desk, he pulled up his email and began to write to Chris:

"_Chris,_

_No word, but I'll continue to look into it. You're right, something is clearly wrong. With no leads, it will be difficult, but we'll keep trying. Don't forget Claire is a Redfield, if she is alive (which I know she is), she'll come around. Your head is in your mission, do what Claire would want you to do and stop bioterrorism."_

_Leon"_

He hit enter and wheeled back out, his thoughts consumed by this particular case.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Turbulence struck the small plane and I awoke from my light slumber from the vibrations that seemed to rattle my bones. Straightening my body, I placed my hand to my forehead that was resting against the cool window. A soft coo parted from me as I strained in my orgasmic stretch. I stared at the pattern of the seat covering in front of me, trying to make a story out of the woven greens and tans, but failed. Today, I felt no emotion – no remorse.

"We're close," An accent complimented each word and I found myself turning my red, purple hues in the direction of the man who spoke.

He was beside me in a long, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, and a tight black nylon shirt. A black, fingerless gloved hand pointed a finger towards the window to the left of me. My eyes were forced to part from my reflection within his shades, which I had stared at like a bad train wreck, as my chin gingerly guided me to peer out.

Through the hazy clouds, I could see a barren landscape of orange tint, and hesitantly turned my head back to Wesker with an unimpressed gaze.

"Hmph." A half smile curls across his face with amusement as he reached forth to touch my hand. No flinch came, but my eyebrows twitched with question.

"Would you like to play another game, my dear?" Before I fell asleep, we played several card games to pass the time. Over the night, I had learned more about Wesker than I had ever imagined I could learn. My heart had opened a place for his cold-natured being, but to my former self he wasn't off the hook yet. He had me laughing again with his question.

"Do you like getting beat?" I said with a bit of sass as my eyebrow rose, coaxing the quiver that occupied them out of confusion towards his touch; Wesker? An affectionate type? My core always seemed to burn with adoration when he did. I could sense a bit of amusement mixed with the knowledge that my statement was true; I _was_ winning an awful lot. However, it most certainly was a fact that Wesker didn't like getting beat, with his "humphs" and excuses for losing.

I watched as his lips began to part to speak. The plane tilted downwards, we were descending.

"I guess that won't be necessary," He said in a low tone.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Upon landing, we were taken by beaten down Jeeps to a more satisfactory area. I stared un-amused at the landscape and its scare shrubbery until I let my eyes close. I shared a type of cargo truck with Wesker, which of course seemed out of place amongst the line of Jeeps, but we had a specimen with us and protecting it was my new job... for now.

The temperature was dry and the windows being rolled down didn't help. The crisp wind felt alien to my porcelain, silk facial features. I reached up and grabbed the upper rim of the window's outline to readjust the airflow into the vehicle as it bounced off my arm. The wind was able to swirl and reach my hair, permitting my eyes to blink out the dust and dirt that kept them squinted for so long. I closed my eyes after the air flow redirection and went into a state of hypnosis.

"Come, I won't keep you up so late tonight." A hand was outstretched towards me and I placed my own within it as I was helped out.

"I'm not tired, but my body aches to rest," We had discussed the flux between my new body and old. My automatic nervous system had yet to adjust to the changes, but they were definitely becoming more somatic. Thus, he didn't respond as he led me to a gorgeous building. I couldn't help but capture an eerie shudder, this building was like all the ones I had encountered in my Umbrella travels. There was no doubt in my mind, viewing the architecture, that Umbrella had built this one as well.

"Head in a go up the stairs, my dear lady," He had leaned into my right ear and spoke in a goose bump revealing whisper. I was able to remain composed and proceed on, leaving him behind me as I did what I was told without question. Though, I pictured him gawking behind me at how each awkward movement he made affected me. There was no doubt in my mind now that I fascinated more than any other individual.

"Claire." I paused.

"You forget something?" I turned to view a large, black bag rocketing towards me. Outstretching my arm, the hues within my multicolored orbs adjusted to pin point the handle of the duffle bag, using it to catch it perfectly. I sent him a wink before slinging it over my shoulder, holding the weight with two fingers (which most could not do, this held all my possessions).

They building was dust cluttered and cracks used the floor as its canvas. I guess the Umbrella in Africa weren't as good at up keeping, but then again Umbrella had been exposed of for a long time. Yet, no one could claim or check on a building such as this?

I ascended the rug-carpeted stairs and inhaled the scent of my surroundings. My guess would be that several secret corridors lied in here as well as a lab. _Typical_, I thought as I stopped at the top of the stairs and peered down to await Wesker, my hands resting upon the oak railing.

When he entered, he immediately began spewing directions that I followed carefully and stored within my mind; the place was another maze. Finally, we entered a hallway of several doors that he mentioned was the living courters. He then commanded me to leave my stuff in the opened area and I could pick my room later. My internal conscious told me he was keeping something from me. Though, I couldn't express enough how ecstatic I was to sleep somewhere slightly decent -- with the promise no zombies would be watching me slumber.

"I have stuff to attend to." And just like that, he left me standing there in the door way. I waited for a sense of abandonment, but none came. I watched as he stopped in his tracks to point at a door.

"If you decide to come down, wear that." I stared at him blankly as he continued on his way then sauntered to the door to open it.

Within the door was a small closet, complete with old boxes. Hanging was a white cloak, boots and a mask just as the woman who captured me wore. Despite the color differences, my insides began to tighten as the sound of Rani's voice, distressed and then hurt when slapped away. It burned within me. A jolt of pressure ran through my knuckles as my fist kissed the wall at the thought of it. That woman, Ada, would pay for it; **that is a promise I would always keep**. I wonder where he kept the black cloaks? Either or, at least I was assured my life and not a sputtering cough that turned me brainwashed.

A few moments later, I threw on the white cloak and noticed it was a bit too long; why he chose white I never knew. The mask came next, creating a shadow over my face until the red within my eyes flared with satisfaction to the shading. I back tracked, the connection within my gut bringing me to Wesker's side who was speaking to a few men. Almost silently, I took my position and noticed his body turn slightly as a predator would protect his kill. The men's eyes fell upon me.

"Soon, my good men, I would like you to meet B05. B05 will be accompanying you for what we were just discussing." One man, dark skinned with shades seemed to smirk as if he didn't need me.

"We shall see, the sample you sent us has already done wonders here for the project up in the torture chambers near the volcanoes. The villagers are next, so I hope you have that prepared." My head tilted with confusion but not uneasiness which should have surfaced. My chin tilted down towards my chest, casting a larger shadow over my features.

"Ah, yes. Soon, we shall have B05 take care of that," Wesker assured them. I winced at my new name internally; I never expressed within my face my sentiment anymore. Even if I did, at this point, they wouldn't know. I sensed eyes peering up and down my frame.

"Can _she_ handle it?" When they lingered on the 'she', my chin moved up to show the red glow within my eyes. The man besides the questioning man put a foot back. The other smirked to the flash of red and extended his arm to the side to coax the man who was nervous.

"Perfect." The dark-skinned leader motioned the once nervous man to turn and together the pair walked out. A click of my black, short-heeled boots and I was squared to Wesker.

"What was that all about?" He remained staring off at their departure and then eventually turned to me.

"In good time, my lady." When Wesker began to depart. I jogged to his side and then slowed down to his pace once caught up.

"B05?" I prodded and knew he wouldn't respond. I continued, to his surprise, "I like it."

I was lying; I felt it idiotic and rude that he would dub me an experiment. _All part of the plans_, I reminded myself as bitterness rose in my throat. The monotone of my voice either fooled him or he didn't care. A sense of un-want poured over me. I stopped and let him go ahead, maybe he was too busy. Either way, I decided to make better use of my time with my fuming sentiment.

I departed to the gym-like area within the complex that he had pointed out to me earlier. Here, I began to test the flexibility I had experience during the dance we shared the previous night. Then, during my progression of stretches, I stopped cold. The realization of a moment Wesker and I had shared rushed through my veins like a sickness. I hunched over from my position on the floor and remembered when our lips touched. The desire within him and me was undeniable and filled voids that I never thought I had - I knew he felt the same.

Had I gone in too deep? My heart was angered by my thoughts. Apart of him was within me and it was holding onto all the sanity I had. I couldn't even decide what was right and what was wrong, but I didn't _want _to. Something here drew me in and I was willing to do as he was told for as long as I had to. I knew I wasn't normal and I knew if I didn't express my thoughts within my mind I would lose the little part of me I had.

Wesker was smart. He had left my passionate personality, but was able to consume it with his own emotion until I was confused how I felt about a situation. Over the time I had been in his possession I had come to take life as it came. There was no use fighting reality anymore, my battle was within myself. So, as I stared at a punching bag before me I picture the night lit face of the woman who threw me to the ground, who shoved Rani away, and then I sunk my knee into the cushioned sack. The smell of fresh leather came to me and I knew that this recently bought punching bag was for my purposes.

I brought my knee to my chest, placing my flat foot against the bag and kicking out until it went flying nearly to the ceiling and came back. Taking it as an attack, I turned my body away and whipped one of my legs to catch it as it bolted towards me just in time to clip it with my lower leg and punt it to the side. The chains that held the heavy sack in place rattled with distress while my lips upon Wesker came to my mind, followed by his blow off earlier, and next the thought of "he's just using you." I threw my fist into the weight and sent it the other direction. Moments from the plane ride of him spewing answers to my ridiculous questions, the sensation within my stomach he gave to me with his reactions, the part of him I cherished and came to know, all of it came crashing down, as did the bag, into my stomach and then chest. It did not move my figure as I stood with shame shown in the droop of my head.

"He watches you like a hawk." A had sensed a disturbance within the pattern of silence, footsteps as you will, but chose to ignore it. Curiosity made the figure proceed behind me and I moved my head up.

"Are you aware you are a pawn? What is your intelligence? Speak creature." Creature? The word taunted the soul of my being. _"Keep up the deception, you are much too valuable" _The words of Wesker made home within my head, but my fists were clenching. I chose not to speak; Wesker would be proud.

"Cannot talk, white one?" An unfamiliar language was spat in my direction and I slowly pivoted to face the dark skinned man who question my loyalty earlier. Maybe this place being unkempt was just another part of the deception. Either or, things pieced together vaguely and I was surprised my curiosity did not kill me. Three other men came in speaking in the same language until a silencing hand flew up.

"Nothing, observing that which we much rely on: a brainless individual. Though I must say, they sure make woman B.O.W.s much more... figured and attractive these days... besides the cloak." His trust issues made itself known and I my foot involuntary moved forward in their direction. No one spoke to me this way, never had, never will.

"I see," One of them said, catching onto the English conversation. Chuckles followed and I proceeded forward as if I had all the time in the world. The men were well a quarter in the room now.

The man who had first entered had a grinning smirk across his face that I was tempted to whip off. When I was just inches from him, he made his stare down to me dramatic with my short and petite frame. My hand extended until the crevice between my thumb and pointer grasped his neck, cradling his adam's apple painfully. A noise of surprised parted from him at contact and soon, as he was flying off to the side and onto the ground, a sound of anger as well as distress from the others. That language, African, became the noise of the room and my insides turned delightfully; now I was impressed – with the situation that is.

I back hand stringed away from the now running mob and stopped beside the punching bag. Grasping it lightly I threw it towards them, smacking one who easily recovered and continued to advance. I lifted up a leg quickly, the flow of my cloak following it as my heel hooked under the most fast pursuer's neck. He flew back as I used my flexible attribute to fall back on an arm and half cartwheel, half backhand spring back to side step off to another blind runner. Shame, they had no tactics except revenge. I kneed him in the back and sent him to his knees.

Their numbers grew on me and the man I had first attacked wrapped his arms around my shoulders, attempting to disrupt my balance. I noted that his arms were hardly as toned as Wesker's and made an amused 'hmhp' as I grabbed one of the limbs that restrained me weakly and flung him over my shoulder. With a shift in my hips, I turned to the fourth man who was rethinking his tactics, my eyes flared red – it was as if they were giving off heat. He turned like a coward and ran from the room, pushing past a darkly dressed figure who stepped aside accordingly.

"_Enough."_

The command immediately jolted my head to the familiar voice's direction. I could not tell if he was upset.

"I'm glad you could get a sample of what's to come, best you pick yourselves up," Wesker's voice broke in. I stood cold, turning away from Wesker as he spoke. Clearly, he was on my side. That was a good sign.

"B05, come with me." The anger I just released seemed to return, but I followed behind him until he slowed down and adjusted me beside him accordingly. We didn't speak for what seemed like an excruciating long time.

"Don't blow it," he said softly while adjusting his shades. I knew what he meant and that's all the matters as I silently stared ahead, advancing past him until he fell behind. He didn't catch up to me and I questioned what feelings were real.

Eventually, I quit walking to peer over my shoulder or to wait for him. However, I found no presence behind me. He had left sometime during my pace increase. My shoulders slumped and I sighed as I opened the door to the main entry way. I veered right up the stairs and made my way to the outer doors to where I saw the glimpse of a balcony from the outside. Sure enough, there was one. I crawled out a window to get to it; the actual door was boarded shut.

My purple and smoldering red-orange hues peered at a town I could see in the distance. Flame torches lit areas of the town and it seemed unusually uneventful. I sunk down to my knees, my arms folded across the rusting metal railing that still held warmth despite the setting sun. I remained there for what seemed like a good hour when my attention was taken.

"Are you hungry?" I peered through my hood at Wesker, the stars were coming out and my heart was jumping at the sight of him. Or was his heart jumping for me? Either way, I was able to remain composed.

I found a desire within me begin to flicker while he approached. He asked for my hand with his gestures and I didn't give it to him, attempting to walk pass him. Brute hands caught my forearms and held my arms to my side while keeping me in place. He shook me slightly so my head would tilt back to give him my eyes. My eyebrows were rose with question.

* * *

                                            Turn my insides out  
**Could stare at your face for the rest of my days | ** and smother me.  
                                               Would you smother me?

* * *

"Are you alright?" Wesker asked impatiently. I became aware he wouldn't apologize. He freed one of my biceps to take off his sunglasses and release my head from my hood.

"Answer me," He commanded a bit more sternly, but not much.

"Yes," I said lowly and he paused.

He didn't like the attitude as I didn't like his. In silence, he jerked my body towards his and my breasts hit his lower chest with almost pain, but it remained numb to me. Within my core, I noticed an uneasiness that lead me to believe the events earlier were a front. Either way, I was confused, why was he touching me? He released me and turned to leave. I watched his back then proceeded after him until I caught his hands on my bag.

"What are you doing?" I said quietly and he pushed past me down the corridor to the big wooden doors.

"Putting your stuff in your room."

I jogged a bit to pick up the pace then slowed into a quick walk until I was in 'my room.' My orbs gazed upon the black satin sheets with an over viewing red, silk canopy. It was gorgeous, but as I gazed around the old fashioned room I noticed several things out of place: Wesker's belongings were in here too. While my eyes widen with alert, he was on me holding my shoulders to press on the rising emotions.

His lips met mine and a hand rose to grasp the back of my head strongly while tugging back my hair here and there. My breath left me and the surprise within me began to cease with another shoulder slump. It was clear it was hard for him to resist me, but I had no idea what I was doing. Yet, with ease, I forgave him for his episode earlier and curled my fingers around the fabric of his shirt at his sides. With no effort at all, his weight pushed me back onto the bed and my frame bounced lightly upon it. I flexed my shoulders to release my hair trapped beneath my weight and prevent painful tugging, all while lifting a leg to rest it on his hip as he crawled over me.

His hands flew behind him, grabbing at his back until his shirt was caught, and then he hoisted it off his head and threw it to the side. I immediately noticed how this messed up his hair and threw my hands to touch the strands he kept so importantly tamed. As I memorized each gelled, slickness with my fingertips that wanted to tremble, his hand rested on my outer thigh which rested on his hip, stroking it softly as our gazes met with similar wan. All shame, embarrassment, and questions were lost. He parted from my fingers, lowering his body to untie my boots with his abnormally fast fingers and rise with my cloak within his muscular hands. I instantly raised my arms to grant easy removal and the rest was history.

His hands made their way up my curves and stopped at my forearms where he jerked me into a sit and embraced me deeply against his smooth skin and ripped abs. Before my eyes, my clothes parted from my body without notice. I turned my purple, red hues to the black bra amongst the floor as it registered in my brain what was going on. My arms clung to conceal me as my body shook with chagrin and my cheeks came to reveal how bothered and hot I was.

"Relax, I'll take care of you," he purred down to me, speaking into my neck while his hands grasped my wrists and moved them to the side. I shuddered.

Without my realization, my long eyelashes fell across my orbs to be closed tightly, trying to calm the beating of my heart. Wesker's strong arms hoisted my shivering body up in a cradle and placed me in the moonlight that shimmered through the red-curtained window that was half open. The breeze hit me at the perfect angle, sending bumps across my spreading legs to which Wesker began to rub seductively to warm - each teasing stoke climbed my thighs towards my hips and brought him in between me. My back arched as I felt his manhood touch my outer lips and his brute arms scooped under me to pull me up into them once more after his reposition; he needed me near, but he wouldn't tell me that. His actions were something I had to read, as well as his emotions he bestowed within me that he could not outwardly. And in what I could gather was something I was almost afraid to admit to understanding: this wasn't completely lust.

* * *

              Who calls you baby all the time.  
**Let me be the one |**  Surely you can take some comfort  
          Knowing that you're mine

* * *

"Oh," Was all that parted from my parted light-pink lips as my head slumped to the side.

Was he aware I had never done this before? My cheeks became hotter, but I found no pity within myself, only desire as he spread me with his piece and entered me slowly. I held onto a long groan, my nails into his shoulder blades as he paused deep within. Something told me he hadn't fully entered me, to be gentle for me, and the fullfillment I experienced was already satisfactory. He began to wiggly slightly, inching more inward and testing my limits. Then, suddenly, something gave: my virginity.

"I'll take care of you," He repeated and coaxed with a hot whisper just below my ear, pressing his torso into me to relax my tight muscles as he retracted. The sensation was unexplainable, I was stretched, full, but a tingle over took me that made my lips part again with ecstasy. My nails left marks as they drug from his shoulders to his forearms, which I grasped as tight as I could once my fingers made the long trail there.

"I'm…" I moaned softly and it drove more color into my cheeks, but I felt him tighten on top of me – he must have enjoyed it.

"I'm okay, please give me more," I was talking as though I had a breath held deep within me and sure enough I released it on "more", succumbing to the pleasure I was now experiencing as my wetness guided his every move. His face buried into my hair and I could just barely hear his breaths; he was so graceful, so _unreal_, that even he could control how he showed his pleasure.

"I'm sorry," His words were a half moan, but at the same time I found serenity within my core; I knew I was feeling him within me in more than one way. I released a hand from his bicep to hold the back of his neck and lower skull, pressing his lips into mine where we shared a passion as my leg replaced itself on one of his thrusting hips. He kissed me back without moving his lips at first, then dug them into mine to what seemed like a perfect fit, crinkling the corners of my mouth to the point where I had to take a strong breath through my nostrils to refrain from sufficating.

A rough texture graced my outter thigh that I had placed on his hip, pressing downwards to my taut, frim ass and repositioning me to a more comfortable position. He made sure I was taken care of, just as he said, adjusting speeds and resting when my breathing changed dramatically. He was the perfect lover, everything I had dreamt of, and he ensured that I was went on for hours, until my legs shook with ecstasy and over use. He was eventually able to enter completely, but the sexuality within me was minimal only because I was inexperienced. Though, he didn't give up, until I experienced something new and full of thrill.

As we lay, embracing each other above the silky, satin comforter, I gazed wide eyed at the moon peering in at me through the open window. He remained rubbing my arm and side, my back to him, and I became angry. Why did I let him do this to me? Why did he consume me so? Why did I feel this way, nearly _love_ him? The word love echoed in my mind and I felt as if it was all a lie and that I was digging myself in deeper. The point was I didn't _care_. I knew I would do what he asked of me without a second guess and love him unconditionally. When his breathing was steady, I departed from his grasp and walked out the window in the master bedroom onto the balcony once more.

* * *

                  Hold me too tight.  
**Now I can breathe** |  Stay by my side.  
                      And let me be the one. 

* * *

_The internal fire of anguish burns within my heart and soul; that's what makes me apart of him. Days grew into nights in a natural, continuous cycle until I finally lost count of the days. All I knew, as a gazed intently over a balcony at the world dancing below, was that I would experience life differently from here on out: Disseat, deception, murder, and hate; words I had experienced before but hardly preformed. What was in store for me was a thought I could not bring my mind to focus upon. Would anyone come for me? Was I missed? Or perhaps the correct question is: am I destined to become that which I fought so hard to keep at bay?_

**_"Claire,"_**

_The words that called forth echoed deep within the thoughts in my mind. Was that even my name? My heart skipped a beat, while my chin sunk towards my chest to redirect my gaze towards my hands. They were white, grasping the railing so tightly the cool metal seemed to bend. I inhaled the midnight air into my lungs despite how each breath staggered; there was a presence behind me._

I turned around to put my back against the railing. I stared at Wesker in his sleek, black boxers with a robe within his hands. He approached my naked frame with a twinkle within his eyes and nothing within mine - the embarrassment had faded. I shifted to allow him to put the robe on me and he took me into one of his arms, the other peeling back the robe to admire the moon's rays against the smooth skin of my creamy shoulder.

I melted into his arms.

* * *

                                         When I'm alone, time goes so slow.  
**I found my place in the world |**  Warm and alive,  
                           I'm all over you.

* * *

"You ready for what tomorrow brings?" My legs picked up shaking again. I struggled against the cool railing.

"Yes," I said sternly, staring out at the town from afar.

-=-=-=-=-=-=+=-=-=-=-=-=-

(())Claire outstretched a trembling hand to the reader of this chapter, her eye beating red and being swallowed by her pupils, "Help me" She exclaimed in a hoarse voice, the "Review my chapter" sign outstretched towards the reader, "Be sure to review them all, or else.." a scream broke out as she jammed the button into the reader's hands. (())


	5. Chapter 5: Partners in Crime

Thank you for your long comments and over all support. I am in the process of making the chapters from here on out more improved, strong, and more interesting (now that I am getting into the more basic idea of my story). The song for the chapter is: Suspects, alibis, and partners in crime – Chasing Victory.

----------------------------  
**Chapter 5: Suspects, Alibis, and Partners in Crime**  
------------------------------

* * *

                                                                             There are secrets that we are keeping.  
**Suspects, alibis, and partners in crime |** All fire in our eyes,  
                                           is going out.

* * *

Thud… thud… thud.

Through a smeared, cracked window of a secluded building was a shadow pacing steadily with a head bowed towards the floor. The sound of staggered breathing echoed within and used the boarded ceiling to amplify such distress signals.

Thud… thud… thud.

A muffled choke was followed by a strain in one's vocals as they pried at their throat to call out; the sound of flesh slapping the floor in agony providing melody. A cement floor, cracked and scuffed, showed no mercy to the hands that beat down for mercy.

Thud… thud…shck –

Desperate hands clasped around a cloaked wrist as suffering eyes pleaded up at the being they held so tightly, asking why in the most gut retching way. Red eyes watched the eyes below that contorted to a black shade due to dilating pupils, while a cloaked head tilted in question. Then, in a matter of seconds, a jerk of a shoulder sent distressed hands falling back to the cold cement below. There, he sputtered and allowed parasites, now swarming within his blood, to pitter patter to the floor while the rest consumed his body and soul.

Woosh… thud… thud.

The black cloaked figure departed into the night with no remorse; he would have no savior.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Angst filled voices screamed with weapons held towards the sky, jabbing at the angels as if they had wronged them. There was no saving what was already done; they were now consumed with a parasite that had been modified with antidote from a unknown, tubed woman, as well as perfected by the experiment of Redfield's blood. Whatever was in it was yet to be explained, but it was a mixture of the Los Plagas.

A short African woman, bare footed and in what seemed like rags ran with her child bouncing between her breasts. As the woman vocalized her distress, the cloaked figure steadily made their position next to a blond haired man with shades. Together, they watched the scene unfold as the pair was beaten to death by descending wrenches, pitch forks, torches, and other objects that lay around town. It was too dangerous to offer them a pistol for a quick kill.

A shuffle of weight change brought the cloaked figure to face the shaded man, staring at the torch's flames within the shades that hid his own personal fire. Yet, the man simply veered around and sauntered off, the cloaked figure unhesitating to turn and pursue.

Their journey ended in a empty field, though an area such as this was common, where two dark skinned men awaited them.

"A few of the villagers have escaped," The man with shades tilted his head.

"We will be expecting visitors soon. An American has been called on the situation, they fear another bio terrorism attack such as India. We believe they are after Irving," The man continued until the shaded man's head began to nod.

"Yes," Wesker said, "This shall be interesting indeed. Can you get the name of the soldier when he arrives?" Not waiting for a response, he continued on towards the special facility that over-looked the village he resided in.

"Ah, she's here," Wesker announced as together they pushed past the doors to view another cloaked woman.

They were twins, both suited head to toe in black and eyes flaring red, only one had goggles for the red effect. The cloaked woman beside Wesker took a step back in surprise; the other cloaked woman had the scent of Wesker in her blood as well, but it was different, fake; as though I was smelling a chemical more than what mixed within her. What could this be? The blood began to boil.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I wanted to maul her, make her beg for mercy for stealing what was mine, and then tear her throat out until she bled to death – all while laughing. What was Wesker thinking: Two of us? My head instantly turned towards Wesker with a glare behind my mask. As usual, his cold stature gave me no leads to any emotion he possessed; I hope he expected the worst. A hand coiled around his bicep and tempted to hoist him off to the side, but he slapped me off, and I became furious.

The other black cloaked woman approached me in a pace I found familiar, but nonetheless she was attempting to remove me from the situation and I was having none of it. As she came close, I shifted towards the side and escaped her path, but her torso was pushing into me as if I never moved; that is when I knew she was faster, but not stronger or more perfect than I. I was the real deal.

"I'm going to need her for tasks you cannot do." Whether he was saying he didn't want me hurt, or that I was incapable I did not know. What I did know, was I completed a task with a heart as absent as his. What did he want from me? Clearly, he knew something and to his secrets I refused to speak.

"Go rest, there is more work to be done here," Wesker shooed me. My black, half-heeled boots clacked against the floor as I put a step in his direction as my response. At least I got rid of the awful white cloak.

"I don't need you right now. I have lab projects to work on, people to meet, and a world to make mine." he turned and the other cloaked woman shifted pass me after him until I forced her to jerk back as my grasp met her arm. She paused, her eyes towards Wesker in question, but I could already sense her weight shifting to maneuver violently towards me. Yet, somehow, in the midst of everything; I could sense a hesitation within her.

"She has a job to fulfill too," Wesker sighed hopelessly at me, as if I was wasting his time. Jealously burned within me, but I could not bring myself to show it as I released as if my arms suddenly detached themselves from my body and died.

A smirk greeted me upon his face and a noise of amusement departed from his thinning lips. My body stood still, aching towards the departing picture that disappeared through the doors towards the left of the stairs in the entry way. A evil thought made home in my mind. I would show him tonight what he misses every time he does this to me. I would taunt and tease him. His yearn for me will be more than all the power in his brute strength. My body trembled with excitement and I stifled a laugh to myself as I left the facility to stand outside for just a moment.

"You." I stared up through the floppy hood that hung and concealed over my face.

"Take me to the village." I nodded and moved around the front of a cargo truck and plopped within before patiently waiting for him to join me.

Once he did, my gloved hand grabbed the shift situated between us and moved it into the correct gear until we were on the dirt road to hell. Strangely, this man was white and withheld a scruffy beard. He began to ask me questions, in which I did not answer. He told me he would need to travel into the town quite a bit over time and I knew the other cloaked woman would be paired with him eventually. We were the new Olson twins, switched off when necessary.

When we reached the village, eerie and empty, I noticed the man who mocked me in the Gym a few days back standing with a speaker phone within his filthy hand by one of the village huts. This man and I continued by him; he seemed more composed then the rest, I had trouble smelling the infection through his blood.

"Thank you," The man said and I turned my head to face him as he made his way to his other destination. As I turned, I faced a few villagers who stared blankly at me with red and black eyes; they were trying to figure me out.

Lacking motivation to care of my safety, I made my way in between until a distressed growl came from one of them.

"Argh!" I exhaled as the dark-skinned infect-y wrapped his hands around my neck and stared down at me with lit coals. My knee rose to kiss his stomach and to send him back in a stumbling manner. As if in a horror movie, his head jerked up and glared at me with insanity. His arms released the cradle he had upon his stomach and advanced towards me once more until my fist met his face. He held his features, swaying from left to right as if he would collapse, but already sensed he was recovering and wasted no time to approach him and fan kick him to the ground.

There, he lay still besides the heaves within his chest full of a voluntary beating heart. With long strides I was able to approach and impale him with my boot, sending my blunt heel through his eye socket and severing his brain's life function; he had no time to reach towards the sky for forgiveness before the life left him.

The other infected knew better as he continued on a normal life without any control over his thoughts or emotion; clearly, he smelt the blood within me and matched it with his own. The sad part was they were technically kin to me.

Those who hid from becoming infected now hid from the loved ones that were. In the distance, I heard the commotion of pursuing vocals and running feet against a dirt path.

* * *

                        I hear them coming  
**Into the distance |** with their torches lit,  
                                   I know they'll have my head.

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

When I returned the facility was empty besides the vibration of commotion in the air of two voices that were barely audible from the room I was in. From the events earlier, I was able to let curiosity tug me down the twisted hallway until I came into an architecturally built room with a high ceiling. Why hadn't I seen this before? There, a woman sat next to Wesker with her breasts barely concealed. Her body tilted towards him in a flirtatious gesture as she spoke to him.

"You will be needing a partner…" The rest of her accented words fumed me as I waited for him to respond. To my astonishment, he seemly agreed to need her in his conspiracy. In fact, they were sitting in a comfortable way, as though they've known eachother for quite some time. His shades shimmered and his attention was turned towards me.

"Ah, just the woman I wanted to see," he said genuinely.

"Sure you know which one I am?" My voice echoed within the beak of my face, sounding as though I was tin man – so he _did_ find a way to distort my voice.

"What do you mean, there is only one of you," Wesker's voice and face were emotionless, but as usual within my core I felt uneasiness. I chose to ignore it and made a few steps towards the pair. If this was some sort of apology or charm towards my surprise towards yet another partner of his, I didn't notice.

"This is -" he began to introduce her.

"Save it," I snapped. His mouth shut slowly as his attention turned towards the slutty woman with an accent.

"This was who I was telling you about, excuse her for such rudeness, but she will accompany you," Wesker continued on speaking of plans and jobs until I became bored and gave them my back. Standing for long periods no longer bothered me, but the thought that there were two women here sharing his attention irked me to an ungodly extent.

The shifting within weights drew my attention towards Wesker who was now behind me with a hand at my cloaked back, quietly indicating that I should proceed forward; I didn't protest.

In silence we departed together and ascended the stairs in the main entrance way until we reached _our _bedroom. There, I made my place upon the bed while a ringing engulfed my ears.

"They're all a part of the plan, my dear," He broke the silence. I was impressed.

"I already know who is coming to Africa and I thought it would be the perfect surprise," He stopped within thought, and then continued.

"I need someone close, but more detached to take care of them." My eyes peered up in question as my hood rested upon my shoulders from removal with my steady hands.

"For now, I need you here with me for support." When my hood was down, I removed my tin mask.

"Support? You needed my –blood- nothing more. What is special about my blood anyways, Wesker?" I stood from the edge of the bed and he advanced gingerly towards me as well.

"And that French woman, what is she here for? SUPPORT?" My voice rose for the very first time and I found his lips upon me again with his gruff hands pushing me closer from my center back. I tried to rip myself away as my forehead crinkled with distress; he separated.

"Stop speaking like that," He said roughly with a tinge of anger and then I felt him shake me a once.

"I don't want to hear anymore from you; you can or can't trust me. I have given you enough for you to believe what you will. No one is about to ruin this for me," He said in the same tone, his accent making everything seem far more distantly attached. Anguish and hot, dry tears drown me as I stared up into the reflection of myself in his shades, his tight hands on my arms surprisingly arousing me. I had forgotten that Wesker only tends to care about himself.

With all my strength, I raised my leg until my knee nearly touched my face and then hooked his shoulder with it, hoisting his weight into my previous spot and then the bed. I heard his breath leave, as if he needed to breathe, and his surprise when I straddled him where he fell.

"My lady I have no time for this," He began to sit up and I allowed him to until his shoulders were lifted, then I shoved him back down, the steel sensation of his chest making me grunt with arousal.

"Control yourself," He said quietly as my eyes gazed at his parted lips.

"You created this," I responded, he should of known my hormones would be off the chain after taking my virginity.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" His voice rattled my bones, especially when he spoke in such a deep tone. I moaned towards him.

"I brought you here to talk," he started again in a new attempt to get back to business – hopefully a pun intended.

"Oh I'll talk," I leaned towards him, the previous jealousy turning into lust.

"First, I'll ask who you belong to..." A devilish smirk began to form upon my features.

"Who _I _belong to? Dearest, you belong to _me_," He interrupted my thoughts as he sat up with a brutality I could not compare to and his chest met mine while hands massaged my outer thighs as well as hips. I began to coo and nibble at his bottom lip.

A gloved hand departed from my thigh and wrapped within the hair at the back of my head, jerking it back painfully so his lips could devour my neck. Moans erupted from me with want until I heard a knock upon the door. Instantly, my hands grasped his shoulder blades and pulled him in with more want then before. He growled with response and threw me off onto opposite side of the bed. And in one swift movement, he was free and off the bed with the door opened a crack to his viewing pleasure.

In frustration, I stifled a groan and moved to my side with my back towards the door, a pillow lifting within my grasp and slamming into my ear and temple; I did not wish to hear what he was leaving me for. To make things worse, my womanhood was pulsating and I could feel my wetness as I clamped my legs tightly together to hush the sensation.

"Claire." Was he talking to me? That was my name, right? He called me by my name?

The bed dipped and I noticed the change in weight as my body began to drift towards him. A gloved hand slipped through my opened cloak and under my black, fitted shirt to begin caressing my stomach and ribs. A cool breeze found my jaw line and neck, his breath swooning over me as I experienced my most intimate part twisting and over-preparing itself.

"Excella needs some help, puppet," his words couldn't have fit and been worse at the same time. I was a puppet, and Excella was a name I wished never to hear out of his lips again.

"She can wait," I snapped, using my flexibility to twist my body until I was balancing on my knees and facing him.

"You have a bigger issue," My own hand caressed my front, allowing it to trail down between my busty breasts and end on my inner thigh after making a veer around my crotch. The long eyelashes of my lids fluttered into a half close to stare at him as seductively as I could; I probably just seemed constipated.

"That – " he started, but I witnessed him swallow hard; I finished for him.

"I have found your weakness, it seems," Perhaps the wrong wording, my core was telling me he had no weakness and that he would make sure that was true.

"My dear lady, I will be back early this morning. It is time for you to rest, you had a long day." I had barely processed the thought of all I had done today; it was as though he was making me realize all my deeds so I would hate myself as I used to. Little to his hopes, I was way past grieving and by the squint of my eyes I sent him that indication.

"Right," He simply said and he departed almost too quickly, I half wondered if he was trying to fight the fact he was aroused too. Either or, if I hear word he even looked at this _Excella_ the wrong way from what I had just caused, her heart, tongue, and eyes would be mine. _Literally_.

-=-=-=-=-=-

As I lay upon the feather stuffed comforter, my purple-red hues memorizing the ceiling texture above, my mind began to wander. I missed Chris deeply; I would give anything to see him again and could only hope that he was alright about me being gone. I was too tired to think in depth of all the processes he was going through to find me, or perhaps he was kept so busy he had others doing. He is strong, after all, and he knows I can take care of myself despite how suspicious my departure was. After all, I wouldn't be here forever… or would I? At that thought, I turned to my side and faced the wall, my hands cupped underneath the smooth, fair skin of my face. Could I leave Wesker behind? Of course I could, he was betraying me in some way.

Clearing my mind of all thoughts I rolled uncomfortably back to my back. I was not tired, but had to force sleep upon me. I could not keep in this state for very long, soon thoughts were invading me in the silent darkness of my room.

"Hmm…" An evil idea came to me as I made my way underneath the bed, hiding accordingly. There, I waited until three thirty A.M. when Wesker returned.

"Claire?" I watched with my mouth covered with my sweaty palm as he peered around the room. A sense of urgency captured my core and he rushed out towards the balcony, searching for me.

"CLAIRE," he shouted a bit louder, but not enough for anyone to make out the name that they weren't familiar with, a sense of panic there; maybe he really did care. I released my laughter.

"Claire," he roared and knelt before my face and yanked me out from underneath the dust ridden bed. I began to cough and sputter, still laughing.

"That's not funny – you're acting like a child." My purple hues smiled at his own, glad to see his glasses were removed and also knowing his comment was because he was concerned.

"Why were you so worried? I can handle myself. It was a joke, mighty Wesker." His face became relaxed as though to hide what he was truly thinking, though I sensed my teasing did make his stomach drop.

"The villagers going to get me?" He was quiet, that wasn't it – who was he thinking would find me? Another secret, no doubt.

"I was just teasing," I didn't have time to put expression to my words, he nearly talked over me.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately." I watched his eyes change in color as he thought of my previous antics before he left.

"As have you," I added and his eyebrows rose with objection, but could not find a proper arguement.

"We're partners in crime now, doesn't mean we don't have time to play; it could be our alibi," One eyebrow descended on his handsome face, but the other remained with what nonsense I was spewing. I shrugged and wiggled myself free; he had forgotten he still had a death grip upon me and instantly relaxed.

"Soon, my lady, every piece will fall into place," he randomly added and I stared at him with the question of how long we would be together back within my brain.

* * *

                                              Suspects, Alibis, and Partners in crime.  
**We're running out of time |**Well he wants your blood  
                                And he wants your heart.

* * *

Together, we undressed in the moonlight that poured into the room and then slipped beneath the silky sheets. My warm body touched his cold, steel frame until my previous arousal began to return. I was just thrilled to have him with me now; I never wanted him to leave me.

"Will you be with me, forever?" I had the courage to ask as my head found his chest.

"It is very possible." Was that all he's going to give me? His cool hand rested upon my shoulder.

One day, someone will bring this to an end, and we will learn to live in the way life intended. Everyone in this world has to keep throwing wrenches in the gears and I was one.

One day, we would all live happily together where we would accept our mistakes and nature. My eyes began to drift shut, my thoughts consumed by a harmony that began to fade with a darkness that stepped on the flowers within my stomach._ "You're just as guilty for what has taken place,"_ These words, where did they come from? They were beating me up, I was now a sinner and went back on everything I stood for. I had lost myself in more ways than were possible. Who was I, lying on the chest of my enemy, letting men die?

* * *

                                                                                                 We're running from the scene of the crime that we committed.  
**It's not too late to turn around and face what we did |**We will find an alibi to take our side,  
                                                                       and peel away the dirt from our skin.

* * *

Half a sleep, Wesker's slumber broke my dreary state, his voice a mumbling whisper,

"I love you…" his body jerked and he suddenly woke up as if the whole building had collapsed. He turned to face me, but I was on my side, asleep like a baby. Or so he thought.

-=-=-=-=-=-

((REVIEW DAMNIT))


	6. Chapter 6: I'd Come for You

(()) This chapter will be action packed! I'm sorry it has taken so long; I want to even the time of chapters more so I can rightfully add spoilers at the time I SHOULD know them (I'll start posting more reveals when the game comes out on the 13th, with a warning of course if you have yet to beat it!)

Also, Divine – a faithful reviewer and reader has a special dedication within this chapter. See if you can find it!

Nickelback – I'd Come for You (A perfect song for this chapter)

This is where it all goes down. Remember to give me song choices if you wish to see a chapter based off the song or vice versa in the future – right now I'm working on the chapter by the song Rapture by Hurt (telling now so you get a feel of stuff to come!) (())

-------------------------------f  
**Chapter 6: I'd Come for You**

-------------------------------

_Please enter your identification number:_

»SSKO1433K2Z

_Welcome, Albert Wesker. What would you like to access?_

»Organization Records [enter]

_Surveillance/Captives, Lab, Members, …_

»Surveillance [enter]

_Now processing… Please enter your password:_

»******* [enter]

_Verifying_…

**CONFIRMED.**

**---**

Sheva Alomar  
Sherry Birkin  
Aaron Knight  
Excella Gionne  
Ricardo Irving  
Ozwell Spencer  
Christopher Redfield  
Claire Redfield  
Jill Valentine

…

»Christopher Redfield [enter]

_Now processing…_

»Current Location: Kijuju, Africa

BSAA  
….

_You have been viewing this page for 5 minutes… are you still there?_

»Sherry Birkin [enter]

_Please re-enter your password._

»******* [enter]

_Now processing…_

...

**DENIED. **

_Please Re-enter password._

»[exit]

_Please clarify function._

»View All [enter]

_Please enter password to view red brand files._

»[enter]

_Are you sure you would like to skip red case files: Sherry Birkin, Oswell Spencer, and Claire Redfield?_

»Yes [enter]

_Now processing green-yellow brand files…_

_Successful. _

_Please click through brief documentation._

[Click]… [Click]… [Click]… [Click]…[Click]…[Click… Gasp]

"_**Claire?"**_

_Now exiting surveillance records…_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The drone of the helicopters blades sounded in the distance as dry grit rested back down upon the ground. The African sun, beating down with no relent, hovered over head and nearly blinded adjusting eyes. A forearm came into view, casting a thick shadow across squinting orbs to better view surroundings.

"Welcome to Africa," A woman's voice rang out and his arm immediately dropped to shake the hand of the woman.

"You must be Chris Redfield, I'm Sheva Alomar." A second was used to view the built frame of Chris.

"Yes, that's me," His eyes shifted up and about before returning back to the female BSAA member – Africa Division; she was young, younger than Claire. His heart began to pound at the thought of his missing sister as they began to migrate towards a group of vehicles.

"I'm sorry if you expected someone else; I may not be as big as you, but I can still hold my own," Her brown eyes radiantly gleamed like the half smile pushing across her face.

"Don't worry, my last partner was a female too," He said softly in an assuring tone while his head compiled with a memory: a blood curdling scream came to mind, followed by glass breaking and amused laughter that made home within his head.

"Ah, he made it!" Kirk, a man Chris was fairly familiar with, perhaps slightly indirectly, greeted him.

"So, fill me in," Chris said readily as his hues shifted back towards Sheva – a new memory triggered.

"_I am not sure if we can train this month," His voice pointed out and he was answered with a questioning head tilt. _

"_The BSAA have been picking up some activity, strange occurrences, by some organization said to possibly be involved in the India incident. I don't know where it will lead me next. It seems that the terrorists, as we thought, are getting a hold of things on the black market. As of now, it isn't important, but I will need to help look farther into the matter; Promise to call me every so often for the time gone. We'll set up a date for when to expect calls. I don't think a serious mission will happen until months from now, any how."_

_The longing in her eyes hurt, but he couldn't let her see that. They had been training together since the Rockfort incident, preparing each other for whatever came their way; their bonding was always well spent and cherished. His sister was someone he envied; she was adaptable beyond normal levels and matured passed her years. She had been a satisfactory pupil and a minor teacher._

"_When are you meeting with the N.G.O.s or TerraSave to discuss the India matter?" _

_They were both in the anti-bio terrorism organizations, similar besides the fact he fought against those who did it and she picked up the cluttered mess left behind. This was her choice and he respected her for it; she took pride in helping others and being all she could be – but she was more than that, being a protector… rescuer required more than he could offer; a tender heart, a prevailing determination, and the ability TO fight when necessary. Their parents would be proud of the woman she had become._

"_Do you need any help?" _

_She had ignored his question. He was always first. He couldn't bring her. She had work to do here and if she had decided to come… if things were becoming as dangerous as he mislead when informing her… then he could risk losing her forever. Somehow, he knew she saw through – but his division would provide him with a fighter that wasn't someone he would worry about as often. He wanted to reach out and give her a strong hug, for all they've been through, but he knew they were both too strong for that._

"_No, I don't need any help."_

* * *

**Yes, I'd come for you** | But only if you told me to.

* * *

‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪               ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫Every day I spend away my soul's inside out.  
**Forgive me now |** I'd search forever just to bring you home.  
‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪                  ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭Got to be some way I can make it up, somehow.

* * *

He wished he would have embraced her, told her he would be back and they would change the world from what it was becoming. He lost Jill the last time he tried; he couldn't bear to see her fall to the same demise.

"… we will be flying over head to offer help if needed… Chris?" Snap back to reality. His eyes were upon Kirk as he straightened his plaid t-shirt against the sides of his muscular frame before resting his hands upon his hips. An understanding nod was made in Kirk's direction as he was then informed of the undercover BSAA member within the village as they spoke. It was time to suit up.

"Ready partner?" The question was for Sheva. He had a feeling he'd ask this more than once during this mission; together, they would uncover what was going on.

"Locked and loaded," Her voice was low with a tint of serious humor and he half smiled to that.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫‪               ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫‪ Just one more moment,   ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫  
**Time to be honest|** That's all that's needed.  
‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫‪           ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‫‪ This time I'm pleading.

* * *

"What are you doing, my lady?" The voice was low, accented, and suspicious.

"Is it true?" A tin voice rang out, echoing within a beak-ish mask.

"Is what true?" The tone seemed taunting and was quieted by the sound of a wheeled chair darting out from underneath a standing weight.

"Don't toy with me," Heeled boots clicked steadily to direct the petite, cloaked frame to face the man with hands upon the hips, stopping with legs spread; I meant business.

"So, you have been –"

"Yes," I interrupted.

"Is he here?" I continued in demand, only to watch a sly smirk form with a cock of his head; the piece of a barely started puzzle turned, falling into place. I understood.

"And why didn't you tell him? About _her_?" I commented on my previous gfasp, wondering why the information I processed wasn't red coded like everything else. Did he want me to see it? Did he expect it? I fumed – my leather gloves making stressed friction sounds as I clenched my fist.

"What ever happened to Sherry Birkin?" I tried a new question, each one failing to make him to show any interest of giving in. I played his game, I was bored of it, and I wanted answers. His lips parted,

"What you have read, is merely a vague outline," he smirked, my core twisting and contorting with angst. Clearly, there was something he saw in the information, a pay back, that I couldn't not put my finger on. My stomach dropped.

"I'll have you know I despise your brother, seeing him struggle against my hand around his throat was one of the most highlighting moments. He ruined it for me at one time - all you Redfields' ruin plans." This was the Wesker I had known; the one who made my bomb tick. The tone of his voice didn't touch me. I was proud that we had become such an obstacle. However, if Chris was here and I was here – was this all a lie? Was a really just a pawn, sent here to be some type of revenge on my own brother? I recalled the night he awakened himself saying those three sentimental words before checking to see if I heard. I did.

"You disgust me," My throat was gruff within the tin and I began to wonder where these words came from: my heart or the part of him within me – perhaps the words were for me. He approached me until his torso and chest were in my space, pressing into the cloak with breath fuming through nostrils.

"Don't interfere."

I was surprised. Did he not want me hurt? Did he expect me to anyways? I remained solid like a gargoyle, knowing that I would damn well interfere if my brother's life was in danger.

"You've become valuable to me…" His voice sounded as if he was proven wrong, like the time he saw Ada had rightfully retrieved the G-virus. Damn it, what was in my blood? Strong hands squeezed my biceps painfully, eventually loosening after my ear went to his chest reluctantly.

He didn't speak, but within my core I knew what he was saying: _I know you lack those in your life. You lose people who become close and so you keep running – running from what is inside and put all your soul in helping others – so they don't experience what you have. If a situation like Raccoon City had to fall on anyone's shoulders – it would be you and only you. **Chris is your life, the one that comes for you, the one you come for. **I understand._

_"Get off me," _I said quietly, no force or authority was in my tone, and parted from him. The fact is, he had lied to me, hid things from me, and I still didn't know what the hell kept me here -- the fact I was some reject or the fact that I returned the love the Wesker apparently has for me. Then again, this was just the nature of Albert Wesker.

"Please..." I added in a sigh, to which I was given a nod.

* * *

                 ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ I'd come for you,  
**By now you know that |**No one but you.  
                    And I'd fight for you.

* * *

Each day we bonded and learned something new about each other; I deemed him lonely and a man who covered up flaws with chaos as I did with redemption. My shoulders slumped in defeat as to my surprise the fire was distinguished; the blood that flowed through me coaxed my every muscle. I was no longer upset, for whatever reason. He was lucky he could read me, and I him.

"I _do_ expect answers," I tried again, but my tone was a tiger that had become a kitten, or more so a "I give up, just try,"; he could at least offer me some answers. After all, I _was_ placing everything on the line for Wesker. I had given him no inside information, as if he needed it, but yet I was a traitor, laying my love for Chris on the line, and consumed with the thrill Wesker gave me. He parted his lips to speak.

"Albert." My head jerked quickly to the right as I realized what emptiness one step back from Wesker could bring. Our bodies were separated.

_Excella_. I had briefly read her file. She was wealthy, head of Tricell within Africa, and an inexperienced woman in which placing your trust in was futile. I had yet to figure such a character out, but her flirtatious, better-than-you ways had kept me on my toes for a moment she slipped.

"Ah, Excella," His accent purred and behind my goggles my purple-red hues squinted to a glare.

"Go with her, the sample is within the briefcase – make sure she gets to her destination. I have a few things in store," Wesker gave me my directions. He was using careful wording and my suspicions told me that whatever was in store was for the BSAA... Aka, my brother.

I nodded once and made my place at Excella's side. My core turned: he was asking me to behave, in which I responded with another fist clench. The wind brushed my cloak and I began the journey with my nose to her back, passing the same man with the stubble face I had given a ride to heading towards where we just departed from. My head slightly turned to the side to view him out of the corner of my eye. I could now give this man a name, he was _the_ Ricardo Irving._ Irving, what are you up to? _I now noticed the crazed eyes the man had, it accompanied his squealing voice I had only heard prior when I barely gave him my eyes.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Common!" His voice rang out with urgency towards Sheva who was firing her pistol at the pursuing villagers. What had gone wrong?

"Okay," She responded over her shoulder, withdrawing her extended firearm to her hip to run towards him.

"There is just no end to them!" Her voice was overwhelmed, but it lacked the fear he would expect. Yet, he knew they both felt it.

"Here, take this." He handed her some ammo he found in one of the transport crates. Who would have thought this town made bullets?

"I owe you one," she acknowledged, quickly reloaded, and fired a round into the head of a crouching villager. The rain of blood began, tentacles flailing at the loss of the head that no longer existed.

"Nice shot," he commented as he ran into one of the buildings and up a flight of stairs to view what they were really up against.

Down bellow, villagers were climbing the walls into the area they occupied and exclaiming the whereabouts of Sheva and him with pointing fingers. Gritting his teeth he aimed carefully at a gas barrel and fired, flames engulfing those who were too close for comfort. A whistle drove his attention. Adrenaline pumping, he raced towards the sound of Sheva's call to aid her needs.

"There is a door over there! Throw me to that ledge, I will cover you." He nodded and allowed her to step into his hands – flinging her to her post.

"Go!" she shouted as if his life was at stake. He wasted no time asking questions as he jumped through the window towards ground level.

Blood sprayed around him along with the sounding of ricochet; it must have been hard shooting with a handgun at such an angle and height. When the number became overwhelming, he pitched in with his own shots, punches, uppercuts, and stomps towards the weak. Then, hot arms wrapped around his neck and he threw his shoulders back to attempt to break the strong hold.

"Chris!" Her voice echoed between buildings and he could feel the anticipation of her shot to assist him. With brute strength, he slapped the man off his body and was for a moment taken back by the strength they possessed.

"Common!" Chris commanded again, more villagers climbing the walls.

"Rodger," Her voice crackled through the radio as she found a ladder and slid down it. In moments, she was at his side, standing by while he kicked the lock from the door.

"Quick!" Her finger outstretched to point at a vehicle packaged with a Gatling gun upon the back. He knew exactly what she was thinking. As they hurried towards it, his eyes caught a black, cloaked figure in the distance; his innards turned.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Heavy breathing steamed the inside of the tin, beaked mask as the cloaked woman observed the sight before sharply turning and rapidly advancing towards the facility nearby. Irving was wandering the halls and was just the man she wanted to see. Within no time at all, a gloved hand was upon his scrawny throat and peering into the craze of his eyes. Sounds of distress parted his lips, soon accompanied by a briefcase falling to the ground when he was lifted from the ground; she could smell an infectious sample on him._

_"What are you planning to do with them?" She demanded, knowing it was a matter of time before Excella and her 'twin' came through; he mocked her._

_"I'm going to ask you one more time," she raised him higher, "What are you going to do to them?" Why else would he be here? His voice cracked._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I waited patiently for Excella as she did her thing in the main control room. She was sending a broadcast to my brother, no doubt. The thought rattled my bones. Yet, he was safe, for hours had passed and they had progressed immensely. But, who was the person he was paired up with?

"You will find out soon enough… everyone will," Her French tone announced coldly before a buzz took place; the reception was lost by the flip of an off switch. With a sway in her hips, she came out and approached me in her fitted outfit, accenting all her womanly curves. However, she spoke none and continued on while expecting me to follow. It was as if I was a servant and in one way I was.

"Greetings," Wesker voice touched me in a sensual way; his alien hues staring at me through his shades. Excella swayed her body as she stood with a sense of approval at his tone, as if he was speaking to her. As if... they had something going _on_. They spoke for a moment and then with briefcase in hand she proceeded on. I stood there lifeless and gazing at Wesker.

"Come!" Her voice was harsh, "You no good –" I blocked out her words and remained where I was until Wesker approached me.

"Wesker, I can't kee –"Gloved fingertips silenced my lips.

"Keep up the deception, my dear lady." The fingers took hold of the pointed masked and pressed it up towards the bridge of my nose. His head tilted and he passionately placed his lips upon mine as his free hand pulled me in at the arch of my back; I shuddered with pure intimacy.

"Damn it!" echoed down the halls, it was not a call of distress, but of frustration. The mask return to grasping the majority of my face – the touch disconnected.

"I'm going to kill her," The tin resonance returned to my voice. Wesker's face was amused, but I instantly veered to trail the whorish woman and was unable to enjoy the enlightening moment.

"Not before I." I heard behind me, the tone soft but sheer evil. Wesker's words had some eerie truth to them.

* * *

‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪                           ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
**Now, I'm believing|** To see the side of me that no one does  
Or ever will. ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪   

* * *

When I caught up to her she was impatiently taping her foot. Before I could reach her side, her back faced me. I continued on behind her until we reached outside, the sun beaming down with its burning attribute that caused my pores to open and gasp for air.

Shouts were in the distance, but interrupted in a rhythm of rat-tat-ta-tas that broke out in spurts that told me whoever fought against the horde was struggling. My heart pounded, but I remained composed and dazed until Excella's voice intruded my worry process.

"Here." A rifle was slammed into my shoulder and with one swift movement I turned, grabbed her wrist painfully, upturned her palm to the sky, and ripped the gun from her as my hues glared; she was displeased, but eventually laughed it off.

"Just in case – I need to cross that bridge in the distance safely." I stared at the rifle, the _rat-tat-ta-tas_ breaking my concentration from what was right and wrong – from what I was and wasn't suppose to do.

"If you want to live, stay here while I clear the way or else you'll just be a burden," I lowly responded with my distorted voice, "If something threatens you – just scream… I'll hear it, or smell it," I played off my powerful senses to hopefully keep her in place. My chin lifted to peer down my cheeks arrogantly. The shade my hood provided accented my hues through my goggles; she didn't protest so I parted into the distance.

I followed a narrow path at a steady pace until I was around the corner, then I was sprinting like a mad woman against my cloak as I approached the ledge of the cliff I was on. My eyes scanned rapidly across the barren land below with desperation, in search of who was driving and defending. Sure enough, I viewed a man behind the wheel and what looked to be a woman operating the Gatling gun. They were proceeding fast – but so were the villagers.

* * *

            ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ Give my life for you.  
**No matter what, remember |** No matter what gets in my way,  
                      as long as there's still life in me.

* * *

"What have I done?" I whispered under my breath and immediately raced across the cliff's edge to keep up with them. Panting, sweating, and swallowing hard where I should have been shaking tremendously in fear, I jerked the lever of the riffle to place a bullet in the chamber. The villagers were ahead of them, forcing themselves to risk their lives blindly and climb up the moving vehicle.

"Chris!" A voice called out and my stomach dropped to make determination become my fuel. I collapsed instantly to my knees and soon my stomach, the scope coming to my eye as the other closed. I fixed in on the villagers, firing the heads off with sheer accuracy when I dubbed them too close. One by one, I picked them off with the help of Chris and his partner. They didn't question my help, or maybe they just really needed it; the adrenaline making them alert of their surroundings and not the fires from the distant.

The recoil of the rifle was slow and agitating. I pumped the lever to reload faster than the normal human, working with determination and the power in my blood.

"Help!" To my dismay, a head I had fired off was loaded with a birdlike creature that flapped and coiled its wings around the woman's head. "Ah," my lips parted to release the noise that was quiet and reserved, but nonetheless experiencing failure for endangering them more. Chris moved in, punching the creature from her flailing arms that were out for protection. After viewing his heroism, my eye returned proudly back to the scope to continue assisting them until they were able to make it into the distance. A gate further up surrendered to the velocity of the vehicle crashing into it and opened them to freedom. My head perked as I upped myself to my hands and knees. Shoulders slumping with relief. I climbed to my feet to dust myself off.

"Be safe where I cannot see," I whispered as I turned my back on them in confidence they will proceed further. Hastily, I made my way back towards the beaten path and returned to Excella who was sitting with her legs crossed upon a crate. I threw a nod in the direction I came from, an indication to follow, and she did just that.

The path was clear as far as the eye to see until I sensed uneasiness; Excella noticed they had made it through the struggle.

"What gives them such strength? Their vigilante mission will soon come to an end," Her voice was cold, conceded… and I had to listen to it without backhanding her.

* * *

‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪                                 ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ I'd crawl across this world for you.  
**You know I'd always come for you |** Do anything you want me to.  
‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪                             ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ ‫⁭⁬⁫⁪⁭⁭⁭‭‬‫‪ No matter what, remember:

* * *

"Wait," I commanded without pause until I was enough out of sight to peacefully view Chris and the dark-skinned woman exploring the new section of the village they were in. All was silent for now. Without much thought, I removed my newly acquired rifle from my shoulder and threw it down to the ground where I saw a mysterious man standing. He quickly picked it up and motioned my brother and the woman over; he would give them the rifle, she was sure of that, he was some type of merchant making the best of this hysteria. A smile formed behind my mask, I'm sure, because of the delight I felt within. But, as my brain registered, it faded.

A face came into view that turned me inside out with a sickness that would forever crush my heart. The secret files I had read earlier from the stealing of Wesker's code after one night of passionate love making (it was within his pants), flashed before my eyes – putting one and one together.

"No… no way…" My lips parted in awe, disbelief – The things Wesker had up his sleeve would kill us all. We would burn in lies, disseat, betrayal, and evil… all while being former shadows of ourselves.

**_((_**

**_Is this getting juicy or WHAT? Better review bwua bwua!_**

**_))_**


	7. Chapter 7: Rapture

**Warning:** This chapter has Resident Evil 5 spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you. I **will not** tell you where they **are,** so you will have to dub what is true and what is not true. This chapter will also have explicit content and may perhaps be my longest, most full-filling chapter yet. I apologize for any typos that you might come across and I hope you can overcome them, I was typing this until 4 am, then finished this morning when I woke up!

Hurt - Rapture

(())

-------------

**Chapter 7: Rapture**

--------------

* * *

_In the life of the wrong a love lingered on,  
Love lingered on to frustration.  
And if our love is so wrong, what should we do alone?  
Or am I just a picture in a photograph?  
Why are we stuck in this pantomime fearing a god who died?  
One who would not deny lovers?  
And I don't care what they say, if what you need is your faith,  
Then take a look at my face and know._

_

* * *

_

Our shoulders touched for a split second, just enough for the woman to get by me, but it irritated me to no end. As Excella dubbed her place beside Wesker, who to my surprise had beat us to the destination, I sauntered over towards the other half of the room and stood facing them, my back towards the wall so my view was as open as it gets.

"Excella," Wesker's voice seemed to ask for something by just saying her name. The sound of the briefcase opening caught my attention.

The stench strangled my insides; I could smell the virus within the diminutive tube of the syringe, driving my senses haywire with alert. As Excella brought it to the sky to peer at its essence, I could almost swear the light illuminating the liquid wanted me. Excella lowered the syringe, my eyes intently trailing along with its decent, and then the needle went into Wesker's arm.

"What are you doing?" I said harshly as I advanced a few steps toward Excella, but I was too curious to why Wesker was letting her inject him to rip the needle from her.

"I'll explain," Wesker said quietly, only when the needle was withdrawn did he place a hand on me to calm my nerves. The touch was very brief and went unnoticed.

"Wesker, don't you think I have proven myself worthy," Excella purred, "to be your partner? After all, I am looking at something… much bigger," Her hand graced his stomach as she interjected between him and I.

"Perhaps you have." He grabbed her face after his words; his forefingers, like his thumb, indenting in her cheeks and throwing her head off to the side with a light wrist jerk. Her face was most displeased and mine, behind my mask, was quite the opposite.

"The BSAA are here." I glanced up to view the other woman, who was so much like myself, opening the door into the central control - and I thought three was a crowd.

"It seems your friend…" Excella began, speaking to the woman about my brother being this cloaked figure's friend. What was she babbling about?

"Where is Irving? You were supposed to be protecting him," I called the woman on her post, noticing that I had done my job and she hadn't.

"Look below," Excella responded for her and with a pivot on my right leg I advanced towards a large viewing window of central control. My head tilted until I saw Chris and Sheva enter with a bit of surprise on their faces as Excella joined me at my side. Just below us, was a naked, blonde man. Was it Irving? No, no... This was not him.

"Irving is dead." I heard someone say, but my eyes were transfixed on the man below who was twisting and contorting as tentacle shapes parted from all parts of his body. _Come on, Chris…_

"Follow me," Wesker commanded, as his arm grabbed my loose sleeved bicep and drug me off towards the door. I didn't want to go, but it wasn't my choice at the moment.

The other cloaked woman took her place a few paces behind Excella and turned as still as stone.

"We will be back shortly," He assured with some sort of order. This time, I could not offer my help to my sibling and his new partner; my heart broke in two.

"You have been searching for Uroboros. Well, here it is. Enjoy." I heard behind me. My stomach dropped.

-=-=-=-=-=-

We had been walking for only a few moments before Wesker took it upon himself to hoist me up onto his back and warp away with me; no wonder he beat us after his "business" was taken care of. The colors within my eyes mutated, adjusting to the speeds we were going at. We rode the twisting elevator down a few more slots then I had traveled, around us were what seemed like millions of tubs. Each tube was filled with a subject, most dead, and this is where we had brought the specimen upon our arrival. Wesker picked up the pace once more once we landed. Ancient, Aztec-looking buildings passed before us along with stone steps, ruins, and old artwork. It was indeed, nothing I had ever seen before.

"Here," He said while I slid from the muscular, arch of his back. Two hands, that of my own, peeled back my hood and lifted my mask to the top of my head. My jaw dropped with awe as I stared up and around with a clearer view.

"What is this place?" I asked intrigued as I began my exploration around the small area.

The perimeter was green with overgrowth and some rubbish of man that had been left for a decade or so. There were tents, dusted and unoccupied, and large, red flowers that grew upon a small, stair steeple in the middle of the area. I advanced towards a symbol that had been touched recently, the dirt was smeared by a questioning person's hand; it was an Umbrella symbol. I knelt before it, placing my hand on top of the still visible hand print a man had left behind. Chris.

"This place…" I began as I crouched before the insignia, jerking around on the ball of me feet to witness the equipment's Tricell logo at the tents behind me.

"Yes," Wesker responded to what I was thinking; he knew I'd figure it out.

"Then the flowers?" I stood and ventured over to the ancient, cracked stairs that was the steeple and placed my hand under a flower's peddle that grew from one of the crevices. There was a distinctive odor roaming in the air.

"We were able to construct the Progenitor virus from these supple environmental beauties. It is astonishing because we could modify a host cell without killing the host. In separate parts of the world, the T-virus and Veronica Virus could be established. Yet, there was nothing we could bond it with to view its utmost power; we needed the Las Plagas. Obtaining a sample of Las Plagas was the only hard part, but with it we were able to mix the two and create Uroboros. The Progenitor virus had been on the back burner for quite some time; it wasn't completely useless…" He seemed to trail off at the last sentence.

"And my blood? What did that create?" I sat upon one of the steps, bringing my knees towards my body as my hand picked a flower to twirl between my fingertips. The stench wasn't as bad as it seemed, by the flies thought so.

"Why, it created you my lady." I was confused, my head turned up to face him through perked eyebrows. He took his place beside me.

"What you saw Excella injecting me with was the Progenitor virus, serum PG67 A/W, named after me," He smirked, " Tricell was able to make a serum developed to correct the erratic nature produced in the later stages of my infection. The "Wesker Virus", developed by Spencer himself, it has a rather mutative nature in my growth."

Confusion struck me, _then this virus must be truly old_, I responded in my mind as I waited for him to continue, my eyes saying enough.

"Oswell E. Spencer… the fool. He was a smart man who truly wanted to create a superior race of super humans like myself. He didn't ask for brainless individuals such as the zombie. Marcus was testing Leeches, and with that Oswell found the core to true life that the virus was capable of, having had a higher desire for its affect on humans. He eventually asked Birkin and I to steal the T-virus." What was he saying?

"What was the project called?" I pried, interrupting him, knowing he was hiding something uncomfortable because of his vague wording.

"The Wesker Children," My heart skipped a beat, but this wasn't what he was concealing; I pried with fear.

"You're not human…" It was more of a question than a statement, despite how it came out.

"No, I never was, after my injection. The Wesker Virus, was injected to many to which did not survive, meant to work as a filter to find the more "special" of us. Mine, was given to me by Birkin who was unaware." His gaze was locked forward, "Yes, I died once... and I was also reborn."

Years, I had tried to picture in my mind this brilliant man who obtained so much power he was kill by it. I tried to picture the Tyrant, shoving his long claws into the stomach of the man who helped create him, betraying him. Then, watching the virus bring him back to be stronger than he ever was. He was the chosen one.

"The Progenitor virus only bonds with certain blood – and I was made for it. Although in a higher stage of mutation, the injections are also hazardous. It literally poisons my body if given too much," He admitted his weakness to me, I found myself scooting closer with no shame in what he was.

"Where is Spencer now – he must be pretty old," I said suddenly, realizing just how dumb of a comment it was to place after a question; it was clear what I was really going for.

"He is dead. I killed him." I blinked once, but stared at him softly as if nothing he could do would throw me away. I hoped this wasn't his objective.

"He was arrogant, unworthy of such power." In a twisted way, I understood, and by this time I had grown tired of staring at his profile; my hand delicately reached across and touched his cheek farthest from me, directing his eyes where they belonged: staring into my own.

"Though, I still show my dedication to the life he has given me," He adjusted his glasses, "With the Uroboros project, I will find the chosen ones," He was speaking nonsense. After all, if he was thinking of infecting the world... he would tell me, right?

"Why me?" I whispered, my eyes jumping side to side while gazing into his cat-like orbs which were now in my direction, alerted by my question.

"If Wesker Children is ever going to be a project, outside of me, I would like to share it with someone who is just as... 'special'," He refused to answer my question and I found myself squinting with a 'why' expression for a few moments. I was a chosen one? That would mean the T-virus would happen to like me, right? I pushed it aside for now, watching his face become closer to mine.

His lips found my forehead and ventured down my nose to my top lip; he lingered there, without intimacy, for longer than I desired. So for the sake of cravings, I met him half way and calmed my quivering lips by implanting them to his. The sound of his sudden intake of breath through his flaring nostrils sent chills up and down my spine all while the kiss deepened. My body pressed forward, aching to dominate him and show him how much his openness meant, but as soon as pressure was applied I was on my back. He reversed it on me.

"My lady…" He whispered his cool breath into my neck while his lips drug down the length of my cloak from my chest, all while his swift hands worked on undressing me, "The lovely Claire Redfield," He teased in a soft whisper as he continued to move downwards.

A sigh of lust, desire… hunger, parted as my breath left my chest. I arched my back to him, inviting his brute arms to wrap around my near naked body to adjust me on top of the cloak he had just removed and placed upon the ground. I tore at him through the tightness of our bodies, somehow able to work through the absence of space provided.

"Relax…" He cooed lowly in a similar whisper as the hot flesh of his chest touched my own. My hips rose with arousal and his hands grasped them to coax my pelvis back towards Earth. Did he know his breathing alone could send me into pure ecstasy?

My arms sprouted out to him, coiling around his head to guide his face into my bosom, where the wetness of his pink muscle touched my flavorful skin. I moaned and squirmed helplessly as he descended between my thighs; he pleasured me the most intimate way a man could a woman, but I ached for the full, satisfactory sensation.

My hands upon his hair, I hoisted him back up to me while my legs trapped him in by coiling around his waist. He maneuvered to his knees and lifted me from the taut, rump of my behind as if he were lifting air. For support, my arms became a death grip around his neck with my lips upon his and his upon mine; they never parted the whole journey towards the experiment tents.

His arm released me momentarily, uplifting the curtain entrance of the tent to keep my head from snagging. I heard the noise of breaking bottles and fluttering paper once Wesker reached out behind me; the ruckus ceased when I was sat upon a flimsy table with my body still half clinging to his tall frame. His gruff hands found my sides, tilting me backwards until I felt my silk, brown locks move like tiny feathers across my mid-back; how long my hair had got…

I was scooted towards the edge of the surface below in unison of his approach towards me; I felt him deep within almost instantly… moving through my ridges on through until he noticed a dead end. He withdrew and plowed in again with quick entries and slow withdrawals. I could hear the fluids of me as he reentered continuously, my neck curling forward until it dipped under his chin. I planted kisses and bites where I could until his hands wrapped around my neck.

I panicked and quickly grabbed his wrists with my hands, my eyes switching from purple to a bright yellow and red. He smiled down at my glare and moved his hips faster to the scared beat of my heart. I relaxed, my personal commotion coming back into play as his hands moved from his almost violent thrill to gripping my shoulders painfully. I could handle more now: more of his speed, more of his size, more his strange, nearing painful way to control the true pleasure he felt. These love marks would leave a bruise, a bruise that my father would call disrespecting myself – but a bruise I personally will deem precious.

-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_That till your rapture falls to pieces  
Until your rapture falls to pieces  
Find in me the room to breathe,  
Simple things like suffering  
Life had gone this way  
Life is gone this way _

_

* * *

_

"Ah," he said coolly as my mask was returned to me. I did the best I could to soothe the rat's nest that became of my hair.

"You told them you wouldn't be long," I reminded him, throwing my hood up.

"It won't take long to return, run beside me – you're just as fast." I was?

"Well, maybe not." He must have sensed my question through my silence. I was fast, but I wasn't _that _fast. We began our sprint, but I felt as if I was slowing him down.

When we reached the spot we had left nearly an hour ago, Wesker became weary and held his hand to me to slow my pace. They were gone. There, on the floor, lied what was left of an un-chosen one. He said nothing, but within the middle of my being I knew he wished me out of it. He instantly turned, heading back towards the spiraling elevator to a stone building.

The sound of ricochet sent a sharp shrill to my keen ears; there was a struggle taking place between Chris and Sheva… still? I ventured towards and open door way and snooped from afar, seeing the other cloaked woman kicking them about. Anger raged in my blood and instinctively my hand reached to my side for my knife while my eyes fixed on the woman's mask upon the floor; it had been shot off. Wesker made his way into the scene, pressing past me and descending the stairs while I remained in the dark. The now mask-less woman backed up beside him. What was going to unfold?

"Glad you could join us," His accent drew my attention through and opened door, I was able to view them from my post there at the top of the stairs.

"Us?" My brother said with the same face raise as I did.

"So slow to catch on," Wesker said as he removed the hood's casting shadow upon the woman's face.

Jill Valentine stood with a blank, yet frustrated expression across her fair, pale face upon reveal. I knew she was alive, I knew she was being held, but how could Wesker do this to my brother? She must of been the lady we transported, it only made sense. Did he know how my brother refused to eat for three days upon her missing corpse? What was I saying…? Wesker was the reason she sacrificed herself as she did and I was kicking dirt in my brother's face every moment I spent with him… we both were.

"Jill… It's me Chris…" Chris advanced towards her and she became a cornered animal.

"I think this is fair… two versus two?" Wesker's evil, cool tone was the harmony that brought my heart to my throat. My hands grasped the door frame and held onto it tightly for strength that did not come. I watched their battle.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Somewhere along the line, Chris and Sheva became lost in the twisting stone walls of the new area; they were hiding from him because they were no match. I stood there aching and screaming on the inside for Chris to prevail, but cried and wept within when Wesker hunched in agony when Chris and Sheva snuck around the corner and administered fire to Wesker's back. Yet, I viewed what Wesker really was in this battle: the hulk, Ironman, Wolverine… you name it. The man stood up each time and with lightening speed pursued, that was until they disappeared again.

"I don't have time for this," Wesker finally said as walked up the stairs, nearing me, only for Sheva and Chris to come out of the dark.

"Wesker, wait!" The two climbed after him, pointing their guns. They were no match, I closed my eyes and listened to the thwacking sounds as Jill rushed to Wesker's aid and threw the pair around. Then, I heard my brother cry in agony. I opened my eyes.

"Jill, Jill Valentine!" He begged her to wake up from holding him in a painful arm twist. Her face contorted, relaxed, released him, and then she spun in a manic craze towards whatever was happening to her. My attention turned to Wesker.

"Resisting after all this time? How futile," Wesker grunted while removing something from the side of his belt, he pressed a button on a device I had never seen before. Jill began to scream in agony until she ripped the front of her purple battle suit open; it fit her like another skin.

There, upon her chest, was a gem that had visible liquid flowing through tubs that were in vetted into her chest. My eyes widened when I realized that this is why the infection within her was different. She was being controlled.

"What's that thing on her chest?" Sheva asked Chris with worry.

"I don't know, but we have to get it off her!" Chris urged.

"Now that your partner has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up." He turned my way, but ignored me standing there. Within my core, I was told once more not to interfere, "Enjoy watching Jill suffer." Was Wesker's final comment. He smirked and grabbed my arm as he advanced to indicate me to follow. I slapped it off of me.

For what seemed like a decade we shared a glance, one of confusion and anger mixed. He moved on, ignoring me and leaving me there. My attention turned back to Sheva and Chris who were desperately working to get the machinery off.

My palms closed upon my ears and I remained lost in my own world for as long as I could until the infection within me sensed a dread. I unplugged my ears, opened my eyes, and viewed my brother cradling Jill softly, urging her into reality. They had succeeded.

"You must be Sheva," A tired voice rang out, "I'm so sorry… I was aware of what I was doing, but I couldn't control it..."

"I am tired… weak. It not every day you get something that cradled your emotions for so long get ripped from your chest." My mouth moved into a thin line. How could she try to provide humor?

There was a silence as Jill shuffled in Chris's arms.

"I'll be alright, you have to go on and stop him," Jill insisted and rose to her feet despite how drained she was.

"Jill… I" I shook my head as my brother tried to interject; it seemed everyone had survived.

"If you don't stop him, Uroboros will be spread all across the world! Millions of innocent people will **_die_**!" Jill explained in the most serious voice. _Wait..._ I turned away, I couldn't listen for the rest of their conversation.

Then, sure enough, my brother departed.

Jill stood until they took an elevator which I craftily re-hid myself away from, then she collapsed to her knees and laid there for just a moment until the sound of my boots clicked in the distance. I had forced myself up to speed walk up to Jill, throwing my mask away by hers and dropping my hood.

"Not -" She began to argue with me, her emotions unsure of what or who I was until she gave me her gray hues... after the sound of my voice.

"Jill…" I said softly, taking her up in my arms far more delicately than my brother hand. My hands ran across her face, relished her long, blonde hair, and positioned her head within my lap. Her eyes caught mine, confused and angrily at first, then they softened

"Claire?....!" She tried to scream and sit up at the same time. I shushed her and set her back down.

"It was you?" As she asked, I was searching for her power that seemed nonexistent now that the device was removed. I was probably making this a lot more difficult for her.

"Yes," I responded quickly, "What happened to you?"

"Wesker had put a controlling device on my chest… he could up my rage whenever he wanted, control me however he wanted, and simply make me obey." I felt bad for making her explain.

"I never knew..." I whispered more so to myself. How could that have existed? Why would Wesker continue to keep stuff from me, even now?

"Chris was able to remove it. The device kept my vitals moving, even when submerged under water when I was transported. My powers were only temporarily, after all. It was some new experiment – the Progenitor virus only binds with the made to do so… Excella will be a prime example of that." Was Excella dead? Or close to it?

"How did you get here?" Her eyes squinted as she asked and my heart was in my throat again.

"I was captured... like you," I said softly as my head hung in slight shame. I knew she was still staring at me, trying to figure me out.

"Your eyes are a beautiful purple-lilac...contacts?" I recognized the suspicion in her voice.

"Internal contacts," Somewhere in the tone of my voice, or the way I phrased my statement, Jill understood and the suspicion was put to rest.

"It bonded with you?" Her eyebrows rose with surprise. I nodded and again she began to shift below me to sit up.

"Lay… where is Chris heading?" I coaxed her easily down.

"There is a warehouse with a plane they will be taking out of here. Wesker plans to use it to spread Uroboros. You and I will follow them soon," I half smiled to the way she said 'you and I', ignoring the bit about Wesker about to make a doomsday. The wonderful thing about Jill, is she didn't over question things. She knew I was in a similar situation, kind of, and that we needed to escape.

"Are you aware how long you have been gone?" She asked me while staring deep into my eyes.

"How long have you been gone?" I reversed the question.

"Two years," Her voice was heavy with a sense of loss.

"You were pronounced dead six months before my imprisonment," I said quietly.

"Claire... your brother has been looking for you for almost a year and a half?" The tone of her voice told me that her strength was coming back. I helped her up a bit.

"I guess so…" I knew Jill wanted to know how I could be so calmed, so uncaring when really I was.

"It's so hard…" She said finally after a moment of silence.

"What is?" I insisted.

"Being under the control of someone else, making you fight past your limits and you have no say who dies by your hands." I smiled down at her, my hand brushing from her forehead back to through her hair.

"I do… only mine is a more interior battle," Her expression became questioning, her eyes begging me that was written across my face was not true -- that I did not obey because my heart was in it.

"Help me up," she insisted while she ignored the fact I was madly in love with her enemy as I did as she asked. What was I saying? _Our_ enemy.

"I'm going to go get us a ride out of here. Get what you need." That's it? I'm free? I forget Wesker just like that? What was my life becoming…?

I stared at her figure as she left me standing with a longing in my heart and soul. After a moment of thought, I headed to the elevator and back down to the central control. There, I found an empty USB disk and slid it into one of the computers. I downloaded what I needed and had access to a master key card in the matter of minutes. All I had to do was type in the password "Flower".

From the window in the center, an object's sparkle caught my eye and lead me to veer around the corner to return to where my brother and Wesker had battled before. It had slid to a corner and I approached it slowly before kneeling in front of it. My fingers touched the old leather exterior and eventually the metallic clip that caught my attention aloft; it was a journal – and a very old one at that. I opened it and viewed who it belonged to upon the first page.

"Albert Wesker, 1978," I read out loud; this was when Wesker was eighteen years old. He must have kept it with him at all times. I mean, how embarrassing would that be?_ Wesker, have you written in your diary today_? I turned the first page to read what he had placed upon the old, yellow-white paper.

"Claire!" The sound of my name, produced by a woman, called forth for me. I stashed the journal in a small carrier at my hip, hidden by my cloak, and advanced towards the elevator.

Once at the top I approached the mask I had thrown beside Jill's. Scooping it up, I placed it back where it belonged and pursued the sound of Jill's voice that was now closer.

When I saw her, my arm flew out and slung around her back to help her movements until she could sit properly upon a seat within copter. Her head lolled slightly with exhaustion as she tried her best to smile and give orders. A dark-skinned man with a BSAA badge, Africa division, was our pilot.

"See that smoke?" She pointed, "That's where we are heading… Chris's plane has been downed," My lips parted with fear, "Wesker is there too, no doubt," I felt vomit burn my throat.

-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_Still in the life of the wrong we all moved along  
Another life evolved to gestation  
And so we made our way with the mistake we made  
But she was just a picture from a photograph _

_

* * *

_

"Grab on!" Jill had made her way past me to throw down a rope to whoever lay below. I tucked myself in a corner and refused to deal with the realization that whoever came up meant that they came out victorious. Either or, I lost someone I loved deeply.

The forms of Sheva and Chris were hoisted up into the copter with mere struggle as Jill sat herself back in her position.

"CHRIS!" A monster was screaming his name and was soon accompanied by the jerk of the plane downwards. I could still hear the accent within the agony of whoever lied below; they were not upset about losing the battle, but in pain. It was Wesker! He is still alive! I rolled to the balls of me feet from where I was sitting; I had to do something.

"Chris, Sheva – use those!" Jill pointed towards two rocket launchers that were on the Northwest wall of the plane near the door that they climbed through. I reached forth with one hand as they grabbed them.

"NO!" I screamed as my mask distorted my voice into something that resembled jack rabbits being clubbed; the boom of blasting rockets droning my cry into nothing. Yet, I could not push myself to that ledge to jump over and die with that man, or save him.. or throw Chris and Sheva out for all they had done… or even kill the pilot and take us all down.

Chris turned his attention to me and with a bounce in his angered step, approached me.

"Who are you?" The hate within his eyes sent daggers into my core. His hands found my shoulders.

"Who are you?" He tried again, giving me a shake.

"Chris –"Jill tried to intervene, forcing her aching body to a stand. I saw her stumble in the corner of my eye.

I tasted how drained he was the moment I slapped his grip on me away. He had been through more bullshit than I could ever ask of a human being. His burly arms were like noodles.

"Sit down…" Sheva said coolly as she eased him back, "are you a captive of Wesker, too?" I nodded once and rolled my head off to the side. Sheva's was so tender and relieved.

Tears bubbled below my eyes and soon overflowed down my cheeks. I was able to hide most of my pain with my mask, but the rest of the tears darkened the cloak on my lap. I upturned my hands to catch the tears that fell, to return the agony drops to my body through my skin so I could cry them over and over again. I wanted to sob, bash my fists upon the walls and floor, but all that came were slow, gradual tears that moved as my emotions did at the moment: sluggish and asking for death.

"We're over Europe," Someone, who cares who, announced as my body swayed through the turbulence of the plane.

Without much more thought, I lifted my masked face and stood to saunter over towards the Northeast wall.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked, my hands snatching up a parachute quickly. Soon after, my heeled boot pressed off from the wall and sent me out of the plane as soon as I could move open the sliding door.

"WAIT!" I heard Jill call after me, not daring to say my name – it was not her name to tell. I pictured her saying nothing but a sweet cover about me, that I was just another lost soul looking for where I fit in the world. Nah, she would probably say something vaguer with a hidden, heartfelt meaning.

I pulled my shoot and glided to the ground easily, leaving the complete pack there. Next, I threw off my cloak somewhere into the grass-grown plain I had landed in. Uplifting my mask, I advanced onward somewhere between Czech and Germany, or so I thought from the first sign I viewed.

-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_But, if this must be, then burn with me  
Anything  
Just don't leave  
So find in me the room to breathe  
Sinful things like suffering  
Till your rapture falls to pieces _

_

* * *

_

Hours had gone by and I had hitch hiked and walked until I reached the town of Dresden in Saxony, Germany. The town held history and I could sense it within my fingertips the dread it had caused to some of the elderly when we crossed paths on the streets. I knew that it had been bombed before, but imagine their lives if Wesker would have succeeded.

I had left my cloak behind in the field I had landed in, but kept my mask with me for the purpose of I didn't have any money. In my fitted black shirt and black cargo pants with mangled auburn hair, and purple hued eyes, I must have seemed like a drunk. However, my mask did come in handy, I was able to haggle it and obtain enough money to buy some clothes and a small coffee at one of the shops.

In a pair of fitted blue jeans and a blue, sleeved turtle neck I sat down at one of the tables at the coffee shop to access one of the computers. As it loaded, I swallowed the hot liquid of my mocha; the sweet, chocolate taste was something I had missed.

"Oh my god," My email was flooded with mail from the members of similar N.G.O. programs as well as Terrasave, but Leon's name was first to catch my interest, "Lets see." I clicked the most recent one.

"_Claire, _

_If you can somehow get access to a computer with internet – we haven't forgotten about you. We are still looking for you, missing you, and hope that you decide to come home. We don't know what happened; don't you think your brother deserves an explanation? Rani and her Aunt? Where are you?_

_Leon" _

My heart was pounding in my chest as I moved to the reply button.

"_Leon,_

_I am alright, but I am not ready to discuss (especially over e-mail) what I have been doing all this time. I can assure you, that it was none of my doing – being plucked off the face of the Earth. Now trace this e-mail,_

_Claire"_

I hit send with the quick downward press of my finger and then scooted the chair back from my computer. I didn't know how long it would take, but I had to keep occupied so thoughts of my lost love would not cloud my mind. I rested my head on my folded arms as a memory drifted back

_I would like to share my life with you,_ his voice stung her a thousand times within her mind, bouncing about and repeating over and over.

"_Shut up,"_ I whispered painfully with tears in my voice. I had failed him. I didn't save him. I was paralyzed and unable to come for him as he would have for me. My fingernails dug into my palms as I squeezed my hands shut, drawing blood with no wince.

Exhaustion became of my body and my eyes began to shut. Yet, I fought hard to keep them open, for if they were closed I would see him. I would see his blonde, tamed strands and his crimson, tired eyes piercing through my soul. I would see the smile he gave me as he shared a moment of intimacy. The 'I love you' that he had said in the depths of his hypnosis-like sleep now haunted my thoughts.

"_I love you,"_ I whispered in response before I succumbed to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Claire." a pressure was applied to my shoulder in my dream, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I responded towards the figure that was approaching me.

"Claire!" My ears ached, my body was trembling or being violently shook.

"Wake up!" The command was followed by warm hands upon my face. My eyes gradually opened to stare at a blurred figure of Leon. When sharpness set in, so did reality and I awoke violently with widened eyes. I pushed away from my table and glanced about.

"How long was I out?" I turned to face him, my eyes softening upon the sight of his worried face.

"Come with me," He spoke softly with and extended a hand until I took it. With his other hand upon the arch of my back he eased me up and towards a vehicle.

"Get in," His voice was still soft and once in we rode in silence until we reach a helipad. The helicopter started up and we headed in, only to sit in the same silence.

"So…" He broke the silence, my head stared at the back of the passenger pilot's seat; this copter was much smaller than the other.

"When do you plan to tell me?" His voice was lacking emotion from his distant nature. I went ahead and reached outside the box with the sensations of my power to feel about. A gasp took place and I pushed my body away from him the best I could.

"Claire what are you doing?" His arms reached towards me with no intentions of touching me.

"I can't believe I didn't sense it before!" I blinked. His face contorted into confusion towards my words.

"You're infected!" I threw my head back to peer down my cheeks, my nostrils flaring with fear and concern.

"Ah.. oh.. eh.." He was at a loss of words, and then his head fell with a shake of his head, sending his dishwater blonde locks side to side. He didn't even bother to question how I "sensed" it, Leon forgot things like that.

"Yes… as are you." He glanced up at me. Could he sense my infection too? Impossible, his infection levels were low.

"When we were in Raccoon, we were indirectly exposed to several viruses. Somehow, our blood bonded with the multiple types of virus, G and T, which were in the area we explored. I was able to conquer missions by myself, be thrown around and be fine… and you possessed the ability to run faster than any human I've met, with not completely knowing your potential," He paused for a moment to able his words to register, but he had no idea how rapid my brain was working. I had all the pieces to my puzzle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said softly. I was not upset. I now knew why the Progenitor virus bonded with my blood the way it did.

"You were fine not knowing," He answered and it angered me that he was so casual about such a sensitive subject. A fire danced around my pupils and I glanced towards my lap to conceal the ranging power within me.

"I'm tired," I said suddenly and pretended to sleep, eventually – sleep became true.

"Claire, I'm sorry --" But he had failed at apology and he knew it. Little did he know, at this time, I held him accountable for all my sadness and no apology from anyone would make Wesker come back.

-=-=-=-=-

"It seems a little strange that you would show up a little over twenty-four hours after your brother returned," He said suddenly as I crouched before his fridge in search of anything I could use. To my surprise, the boy had carrots.

"Yes, indeed," I agreed as I moved towards the drawers to find a peeler and then the sink.

"You don't want to tell me where you were?" I began to peel the vegetables towards the hole in the sink.

"It is the past," I said with a sigh while moving back towards the fridge.

"We looked for you for ages. We were still looking for you when you e-mailed me. We had no leads. We searched old Umbrella files – found nothing. Everything was red filed. We couldn't hack into any system. Plus, if you would tell me, maybe –"

"It would help?" I finished the last part for him, moving my head away from the innards of the refrigerator to stare at him blankly. I observed as his shoulders fell.

"Wesker didn't have you?" He tried again.

"What difference does it make where it was?" I said, moving back to the refrigerator. He didn't deserve my coldness. He had been looking for me for a year and a half...

"Your brother is coming over after he awakens," He threw in there after a moment of pause. the only sound the shuffling of condiments by me. I stopped in place as the sound of footsteps before the door of Leon's house caught my attention.

"He's already here," I said, a knock proving what I said to be true. He did not ask how I knew or heard, but simply went to get the door after a short double-take. I shut the fridge and was at a loss on what to make for food. Well, fuck, what was I going to say to Chris? I groaned.

"Where is she?" His voice was accented with concern and relief. He had gotten Jill and me back all in a forty-eight hour period. His rushed steps made the beat of my heart accelerate. I was now slightly afraid what he would think.

"Claire!" I saw a shine of lubricant within his eyes as he threw his burly arms around me tightly. His body was tired, I could feel that still, but nothing beat hugging a rock statue.

"Chris… you're alright," Of course he was, but his body was trembling in a strange way.

"I have been through hell… my first sleep home was filled with nightmares," He breathed into my hair as he spoke, soft enough for Leon not to hear. Then added louder: "Jill is back… you are back." he trembled again.

"It will take time," I could never tell him where I went, it would crush him despite his arch enemy being dead. What was I suppose to do? I had a feeling this rapture of reunion would only last for so long before we experienced the stress from what we both had been through. With a manly sniffle, he released me and stared at me. I couldn't stare at him with my eyes.

"I'm glad Jill is back," I began, but he was more focused on me.

"We will start training soon, yeah? Like the old times?" He was already thinking of starting back up? He was talking so rapidly, trying to hide the own hurt and loss he had felt.

"Chris –" I started.

"You two can discuss later, you both need more rest. I find it hard to believe you slept very long at all, knowing that she was here and you were there," Leon said as gently as he imposed. From the look on Chris's face, Leon was right.

"Your eyes..." I about barfed as Chris commented on their new appearance. Thank god for controlling the lava within them, that couldn't have come more at a perfect time.

"What about them?" I spoke as nothing was wrong, Leon squinting at me in suspicion.

"They're so dim – they almost seem purple… you must be tired," Chris finally agreed to what Leon had said and we moved into the living room to sit upon the couch.

Leon's house was very comfortable, but blandly made with its white walls and blue rimming. It was obvious he didn't come home often, and when he did he didn't do much.

"So, Chris, why don't you tell us the full story about Africa… That is, if you don't mind." Leon broke the ice once again, "It seems like a good one." He added while viewing the beaten stature of my brother, my head resting upon Chris's shoulder.

"Well… when I landed in Africa…" He began to tell his story, my eyes slowly opening and closing to his words.

I listened to the sound of his voice, he spoke about Sheva and the similar enemies to what Leon had faced. After all, Uroboros had Las Plagas within it.

"I had a feeling Wesker was behind it, right from the moment…" Albert? My eyes drew closed, the vibrations of Chris's voice touching my cheek bone as my head remained steady upon his thick shoulder. I wanted to cry, but soon fell into a trance until I was deep asleep.

I was dreaming of _him_… holding me, caressing me, and telling me everything was alright. I didn't believe the memory within my mind.

* * *

_She swore she heard the voice of Jesus  
Telling her it was wrong to keep it  
And one more thing, it looked like me  
Back when it breathed  
Rest in peace…  
…Until the rapture comes to meet us

* * *

_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: The Diary

(())

Hey all, I hope you're enjoying your Resident Evil: 5. I can tell you, my special edition set is awesome! *Places her Chris action figure next to her Claire's* and I haven't taken the necklace off yet! Among other things, I bought it at midnight and was able to beat it with two hours of sleep. Not to mention, I had to drive to South Dakota for my spring break… I drank a bunch of Bawls and 5 hr energy!

Here is a new chapter, I hope it is as satisfying as the past two chapters, which have been accomplishing to me! Thank you all for your alerts, favorites, and REVIEWS. I have something special coming up for all of you. This chapter also has lots of explaining and of course more RE: 5 spoilers. I went through a lot of songs for this chapter, but I settled on:

Breaking Benjafmin – The Diary of Jane (altered lyrics, you'll see.)

(())

------------  
**Chapter 8: The Diary of Wesker**

------------

* * *

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
__I will try to find my place,  
in the diary of Wesker._

* * *

"What do you think happened? She wouldn't tell me anything." A voice entered my thoughts, occupying my unconscious mind.

"What did you two talk about on the plane?" Someone else said.

"Her face turned pale, as if she had seen a ghost. She backed away in her seat –"He started, but was rudely interjected by the voice who asked the question.

"Were you scaring her?" It was strained.

"Relax and keep your voice down. No, no it was nothing like that… she knew that I was infected. I didn't ask how at the time, but she must of read a file on it. No one else knows that we both were indirectly infected in Raccoon, much like Jill did with the Nemesis virus, except for the government doctor and yourself," The man tried to explain.

"How did she take the fact that she was infected? That if it wasn't for that, she couldn't escape that Helicopter in Europe while in search for me?" The second man's voice was low, distant and then there was a pause.

"As if it was a relief, like a question deep within her mind was an itch that was just scratched. Her voice was calm, a bit taken back that no one told her, but understanding," He finally answered in a soft tone.

"What's that?" Footsteps approached, thudding within the realms of my mind. He must have been glancing over me while the other spoke. What caught his attention?

"Bring it back more." A soft tugging sensation triggered my senses; my turtle neck was failing to do its job.

"Those are too distinct to be anything but a man's hands." I dissevered this voice as Leon's as my eyes danced behind my closed lids; I was waking up.

"What's that?" A lower tone questioned and I found myself pretending to sleep at this point.

"Ah… well," Leon was staring at the red marks that spotted my collar bone.

"Is that a hickey? My sister has a hickey?!" was in the voice of my brother, but with as loud as he was talking I had to force myself to quit pretending to sleep and wake up.

My arm extended, snatching Leon's wrist that peeled back my clothing and used it to hoist me up from the couch. Side stepping, I was able to turn and glance at the two with a scolding expression while my body hunched at the stomach slightly; I was ready to pounce.

"Good… morning?" Chris's face was still bothered, but it didn't stop him from taking a step towards me. I straightened while calming my nerves, my face only briefly lightening up.

"What were you two doing?" I said suspiciously, as if I didn't know.

"What are those marks on your neck, Claire?" Leon inquired in a very serious manner

My face lost its expression as my thoughts traveled back, back to where my life was consumed by a murderer. My hour glass figure shifted its weight to my hip to make my hypnotized notion more contented, but my senses snapped me back to reality. I gawked at each of them separately, shifting my eyes side to side in hopes to see a sign that they would let it go. They didn't.

"I don't have an answer for you at this moment," I may have acquired a new body, with all its power, but answers were still scarce even to me, "I know we all need and want some, but first I must assist myself to the shower," My words proper and unlike me as was my sudden movement: I spun around and walked off as though their necessities weren't important.

I caught myself, hung my head in shame slightly, and then gingerly brought myself to view their confused faces. Chris's was with a cocked head; I had saw this expression earlier when he questioned Wesker's 'us?'. My lips refined to a thin line before parting to speak yet again.

"I'm sorry… I guess I'm not myself just yet," I whispered under my breath. I couldn't tell them they were from hands, hard as steel, strangling me with desire as we made love. I could not tell them that I had changed and was madly in love with an enemy. I was also deeply regretting my noninvolvement in saving his life.

"I have a speech conference later tonight, the BSAA are awarding me. I hope you'll be there." Great, they were awarding him for breaking my world and saving theirs. The taste in my mouth became sour; it seems my body is missing Wesker's coaxing attributes to tell his blood in my veins to keep calm. How he did it… I don't know.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, big brother," I smiled lightly and it soon appeared across his features as well.

"That's the Claire I know." Despite my façade, I wasn't sure Leon was buying it, or perhaps his stressed expression that I caught in the corner of my eye was simply concern.

"I'm going to go shower now, I need one," I repeated and then winked at the two weakly while turning my back to them.

"And Claire." I waited," I know you'll tell me when you're ready." I touched my chin to my shoulder, giving Chris view of the part of my smile as I nodded, then continued on.

-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you.  
So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?  
And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time.  
_

* * *

I avoided the bathroom mirror as much as I could, as if it was a spoiler I desperately wanted to see but knew better. As I removed my shirt, I processed the actions of my elder brother, something had truly disturbed him in Kijuju; his voice was coated with a tone that was too tired to be plain lack of confidence, his eyes are more detached, and within him lay no sense of accomplishment. The only word to truly describe it was _weird_. The death of his comrades, what Wesker had done to Jill, the creatures he faced, the innocent infected people he had slaughtered, all of it was haunting him an apostrophic amount.

I loved him so much, but the thrill of having him safe and with me could not be found today for I was at a loss. Over my time overseas, I was in the final stage of my 'upgrade' and no longer had to hide my eyes due to the red, yellow, and oranges that once consumed them; the hues had created a luminous purple, but were still fully capable of surfacing the fire as I became angered, ready to fight ot even aroused, this much I was familiar with.

My body was trembling, something I onnly experienced when… why must his name came up in every area of my thoughts and torture me so? I have even begun to speak intelligently as he. I closed my eyes tightly for just a moment to clear my mind. My hands worked on my pants, bringing them down until a flutter sounded; something separated from my clothing and landed on my toes – Wesker's Journal…

For the longest time, I stood staring down at the leather bound book before collapsing to my knees and drawing it into my bare lap. A weary gaze traced the shape of it, trying to depict where his hands had touched it; the same hands that touched my skin with a heavenly grace. I brought the fragile antique to my lips and pursed them into the center of the cover while a stray tear oozed down my soft cheeks.

I wanted to search from the darkest moments in it, show myself how cruel he was to everyone but himself, and then never miss him again. I wanted to find the page that told me it was all a lie, that I meant nothing and would forever live as a freak by myself, _"I need someone to spend my life with,"_ _**no…**_ the words returned from my memories and I found myself squeezing my eyes similar to as I had before while I scooted against the bathroom wall. The water had heated up, sending clouds of steam to the fan upon the ceiling and hiding my lack of activity with the replica of a waterfall sound.

"Why?" I whispered, raking my fingers across the cover before the nails of my thumbs parted the journal at its last pages.

"_Today was a relatively extravagant day, but as I always do I was able to make the best of it. Jill Valentine's vitals finally turned normal and I brought it upon myself to proceed with the plans. The woman would make a perfect test subject as well as revenge._

_Yet, there was a rather immense setback. The woman had been infected with the Nemesis virus and it still lay dormant within her. To my surprise, within stasis the virus made its appearance before disappearing permanently, but not before leaving her resistant to the T-virus._

_A shame really, but also a gain… I was able to use this brute antidote to make Uroboros less potent and will continue to retract her antibodies for future purposes. I must say, each day that passes her skin becomes more and more pale. At first, I rendered her sick, but it seems she has pigmentation normality. Jill Valentine - a blonde? We shall see._

_New ideas for my revenge still hinder. Somehow, I will make use of her. If there was only some way to bring her under my control another way… "_

His deep, accented voice rang within my mind as I read and I found it addicting. I couldn't stop reading in fear of losing his voice. He had discovered a chemical known as P30 from the Progenitor virus that he was able to alter. It gave the host super powers and controlled them, but was useless due to the fact it was metabolized too quickly.

"The device on her chest," I expressed out loud as everything clicked. It gave her a constant dose.

For a moment, I was angry with him for doing such a horrible, inhuman experiment in the hopes to betray my brother. I quickly flipped through the final pages in hopes to see something of interest before all the hot water ran out. My flipping instantly opened a page marked by a smashed red flower, which I removed carefully by the withered stem to view the writing.

"_She slept through every word again tonight. She doesn't know I am unable to sleep and spend the whole night watching her chest rise and fall. It is still difficult and unfortunate for me to speak of truth; she has more questions than I desire to answer. But, when she succumbs to her hibernation that I administer through the connections of our blood, I let her know all I am able to to help my troubled mind. _

_Tonight, I told her how the initial plan was to end her life shortly after I studied her adaptation to the T-virus and how Uroboros would not reject her. Yet, every progression she made once the virus accepted her was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I was intrigued by the way Uroborus accepted her, so much that I accepted her. At first, she gave me such anger with everything about her._

_Her scent was like any other and continued to attack my nostrils like venom even when she wasn't with me; it is inevitably distracting. Her smile, although rare, was a delight to my cold heart. She was a weakness, one I found to be the death of many parts of me. I told myself there was use to her until I could find the strength to continue on, as reluctant as I am to admit a weakness._

_Then, within her independent stature despite my attempts to control her emotions, I found myself watching her like a hawk. Each moment I was forced to tear myself away to let her alone became harder, especially after reaching Africa. This woman showed strength I no longer saw in the human race, but I proceeded to assure myself that it was our blood connection and nothing more._

_But as Doomsday, as Irving calls it, grows nearer I find myself less ecstatic. Irving, Excella, Jill and her friends from BSAA will all perish. There only needs to be one god, but I can't help reciting the arrogant words of Spencer within my head. I was manufactured, the only survivor of the Wesker Children, and here lays Claire Redfield: manufactured and if I allow it so – the only survivor of my rivals. _

_The lady has imprinted herself in me as I have her and to my surprise has yet to defy me despite the fact she most certainly could. Tomorrow, I will ask her before I load the shipment plane to dispense Uroboros into the atmosphere; she will decide her own fate."_

My knuckles were white with tension as my core burned against my rupturing cries. I threw the book down as I sprang up into a stand. My palms slapped against the marble of the sink. I watched as my tears rained into the down. I soon summed up and gained the courage to see myself. In a quick upturn of my chin, I stared at a face that I did not recognize: my hair was long, my complexion was fair and flawless, my eyes were currently swirling as if they possessed active lava, and I never felt so alone as I did staring into those voodoo eyes.

I glanced over my body that had an array of blue, purple, and yellow bruises upon my neck. My crying eyes toyed with me, adjusting my hues so I could see almost every vein through my skin. I had not extended my power to how to use my binocular eyesight. That had been my choice and one Wesker never pressured.

"Claire?" I jumped then turned towards they door.

"Yes?" I responded after swallowing down my despair.

"Jill is here to see you and Leon called Rani's aunt. He is planning on flying Rani and her down to the ceremony," He said cheerfully, "You'd like that, right?" I was silent.

"Listen, they won't ask you any questions," Chris said to my silence, but I already knew they wouldn't. They knew exactly what happened.

"Yes, I'd love that," I spoke finally after I was able to rightfully copy his cheery tone, even though I did not mean it.

Once I presumed that he left, I rotated around and viewed a bright colored cloth with an x upon it. I reached down and observed it within the palm of my hand; it was African – the x meaning unity that they had often used in wedding ceremonies. Thinking nothing of it, I set it on top of Wesker's journal I had so carelessly thrown aside, and then finally submerged myself in the shower. I paused, realization setting in and sickness resulting from the drop of my heart. Is that what he was going to ask me?

-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_There is a fine line, between love and hate.  
And I don't mind – just let me say that I like that.  
I like that._

* * *

After I spent several moments zombishly searching for the towels in Leon's bathroom, I ventured into the spare bedroom. Jill was already waiting for me with her legs crossed and her hair undone.

"Hey…" I spoke softly as my hand closed the door behind me.

"Hey." Her blue-gray eyes met mine while she gestured a spot beside her. I adjusted my towel and claimed that spot.

"They're worried about you." Her hand touched my knee and patted it softly. She didn't need to tell me twice.

"I don't know what to tell them," I responded slowly and slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Did you love him?" Something about Jill, she could always hit the nail on the head.

"He changed me in a way I can't explain. I have multiple viruses in me, including the Progenitor mixed with his blood. As you said before, it bonded with me and I was able to become like him without my heart stopping. Sure, I have limits, but I'm the closest thing to him there will ever be. It is as though by chance he continued the Wesker Children project," She stopped me with a raise of the hand.

"Wesker Children… I thought I read about that somewhere," She spoke distantly as though forgetting I was beside her, "Sorry, continue."

"He could alter my emotions and I could feel him within my core. We shared a bond like no other and I was able to see things within him that others couldn't… He let it be as days went on. I saw a different side of him than most," I turned to face her with my purple hues that had finally calmed.

"Did you love him?" Her expression was unreadable as she repeated. Jill was also talented in hiding her emotions; I could not sense them.

"Yes," I said and the fire in my eyes returned to reflect in Jill's. I saw it, and then returned my gaze back to my lap.

"You're a strong woman to be through all that," Jill finally spoke as her arm coiled around my shoulders to fpull me in.

"As are you," I whispered. Something told me, that if Wesker wasn't dead, Jill and Chris would be having more of a fit about this.

"If you're not ready to tell Chris, I'll explain to him. The lord knows he has been through so much and to hear his sister had succumb to the same fate as me as well as gave her heart… well, I'm sure you pieced that together." I nodded and gave her the first smile that was genuine. She returned it and pinched my cheek playfully.

"I brought you some clothes from the house. I thought you would look ravishing in blood red, so I had to lend this to you. Plus, the red should dull the purple a bit so it isn't so obvious," She laughed as she placed the bundle of half mine half her's clothes upon my lap.

"Or emphasize the red, orange, and yellow should they make an appearance tonight," I teased while touching the blood red, silk blouse of Jill's. It was rather sexy...

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head, "Alright, we'll see you when you're ready."

I could sense the weakness in her, we were all trying to be tough after such an ordeal, but so far I was the only one succeeding on the outside. As I rummaged through the assortment of clothes, I noticed Jill didn't bring me a bra. With a roll of my eyes, I placed the v-cut red blouse over my head. The sleeves ruffled in small wave at the top of my shoulders and slightly at the bottom rim around my waste. It was the most beautiful, vibrant red color I had ever seen and enhanced all the right parts.

"Good job, Jill," I praised as I put on the black pants and black boots to go along with it.

I did the best I could with my hair, making a long ponytail that slightly curled at the end. It actually wasn't too bad for not being cut. My hair was always shiny, healthy, and the blouse brought more of that out. I threw the white sweater provided for me over my forearm, the award ceremony would be outside at night, and I did not know if I'd be chilled. I gave a sigh to relax my nerves and then let myself out to greet the group.

-=-=-=-=-

I viewed my brother next to the podium waiting anxiously at the BSAA Press Event. Afterwards, he would receive an award then we could finally go back to living our lives, or so I hoped.

"There is more to a hero than saving lives." A bunch of the press at the front including friends and citizens clapped.

"Sometimes we need to know the difference between lives saved and lives earned," A smile formed across Jill's face and I quietly glanced about to see if Rani and her aunt had arrived yet.

"Agent Redfield." my eye darted up front, "saw the worst of what mankind is capable of. In turn he exuded the best: bravery, sacrifice, valor..." Photographs began to snap off, nearly blinding me.

"It is a great honor to now present this metal to Christopher Redfield with gratitude of a nation and the world." The man finished and my brother gave him a slight bow of gratitude as he approached the podium with a speech he had written just the night before.

"Thank you," He paused, "it is indeed an honor to accept this award," He paused again, this time viewing his notes more carefully and blinking rapidly. Flashes resumed from the cameras, and I could see the blindness it also caused him.

"I would not be –"He choked, "I would not be here –"His eyes widened, "I would.." Sheva had flown to join us and she was upfront observing the same episode as we where. He was suppose to acknowledge her, but couldn't quite get the words out. My face melted into a frown.

"What is happening?" Jill turned to me and interrupted my thoughts.

"He is remembering…" I said lowly and Jill understood. The man who introduced him stepped up as Chris's notes flew away from him. He almost seemed relieved, as if they were evil… I viewed who I thought was Sheva pick one of the pieces up and glance at him with a gesture of concern. I reached out, feeling the shock within my him. His brain had given up on him, it seemed.

"Once you've been through hell..." I whispered to myself, staring sadly at the scene that was once suppose to be bright.

What had happened to all of us… would we ever make it through?

-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_Try to find out what makes you tick,  
because I lay down – sore and sick.  
_

* * *

**_Two weeks later…_**

The squeaking of the lights above added to the eerie dripping of water from leaking pipes. Chris and I had resumed our training together and I tried my best to dumb my capabilities down. Completely suited, my heals clicked across the wet cement below.

We always tried to train in unfortunate places. In this case, many of the doorways were covered in cloudy plastic, the place smelled of rust, and light was scarce. His hand shoved the plastic to the side, letting us both through as I shifted my gun from side to side suspiciously, our flashlights working in unison to aid us through.

Chris made a sharp left, his intensity growing in such a way my keen ears could almost hear his heart. I reached forth, grabbing onto his vest to keep our bodies close while I tiptoed behind him. A sound in of a chain gave, I was aware that our dummy was behind us, but I waited for him to turn first when it was released. We began firing, the dummy only stopping when enough pressure had been administered by bullets into its thick torso. I removed my ear muffs and approached it.

"So," We removed the dummy and dropped it to the floor, "I heard the company shrink thought…" I began, commenting on Chris's appointments with a shrink to help his flashbacks.

"So, Claire Redfield listens to shrinks now?" He interrupted me defensively.

"I was just asking how my big brother was doing, you jerk," I said softly, almost hurt. Over the past few weeks, his episodes had gotten worse. They called it posttraumatic stress disorder and it made it harder to tell him what became of me. He crouched before me and stared at me through his sad, brown eyes.

"Don't worry about me," He blinked, "I don't need any saving," He was lying and I knew it.

Another dummy released itself unexpectedly, flying at us, and I was able to immediately straighten. Taken back, my eyes flared a hot red before I began firing several shots, bringing it to a stop by myself. My bullet casings crashed to the random pools beneath us, the flash of my gun greatly disturbing him from drawing his own – or perhaps he saw my eyes.

I backed up towards the wall as I watched Chris's lips move with fear as he tried to speak. My eyes widened and realized it was not me he was looking at, but the wall behind me.

"Chris?" I tilted my head.

"No…" he said with despair.

"What is it?" I turned to examine the wall myself, "Are you okay?" I asked as I twisted back around.

He dropped to his knees and I ran to him and fell as well, wrapping my arms around his burly frame and bringing him into me.

"Sometimes… I see the writings of Kijuju." I stroked his hair, pressing my cheek into the top of his head, "Sometimes, I see the experiences I went through crash before me… I see Wesker and his creations…" My rubbing stopped at that name, and then proceeded.

"What happened to you Claire? Can't you tell me that…" I sighed knowing that I had been thinking of this for a long time.

"You know the other cloaked lady on the plane?" I whispered gingerly.

"That was you?" He strained as he parted from me. I didn't hold him back as I nodded.

"Wh-wha…" I shushed him with a finger.

"I will explain… if you promise you will use it as closure instead of something to add to your PTSD," I warned and he agreed.

I explained everything as much as I could: the threatening of Rani's life, my capturing, waking up in a tube and somehow using my mind to get myself out, Wesker approaching me, Wesker taking me on various trips, getting to know Wesker on many levels, working with Wesker, helping Chris on the cliff.

"That was you?" He stared at me with wide gray-blue eyes that were so wide I even felt surprised.

"Yes, when I realized you were there and in danger I had to help… I wasn't quite Wesker's pawn as Jill was," My hand found his forehead and I graced it with my thumb as I smiled.

"You could have left at anytime you wanted," He whispered suddenly and I was nearly at loss of words. But, I didn't want to.

"Several changes were going through me Chris, I couldn't deal with them on my own," I lied, as if I was that weak, at least he was taking this well.

"I'm so tired of his bullshit," Chris's enclosed fist hit the floor, "Thank god he is dead." Chris prided and I stared at him emotionless until he found my eyes.

"Can I see?" He was almost ashamed to ask, but I showed him the change of colors within my eyes. He nearly had another episode.

"Shall we go? It's almost 7 a.m." he said softly, standing up and offering me a hand. I smiled, reached for it. Suddenly, an uproar took hold.

I began to experience a wild pain as I did when I demolished the dresser in my room during my captive state. I was sputtering and coughing until I began to puke.

"Claire!" Chris's voice screamed and I felt his hand on my back. Little did he know, this was the third time I had had this episode this week. It was a burn I could not explain, a surge of protective power as if I needed to save something. A crack in the cement took place, administered by my beating hands as I cried out in a roar that echoed through the narrow broken-down corridors. Chris grabbed me, holding me tightly until I slapped him off with a strength that sent him into the wall across from mine.

He got up quickly, "What did he do to you?!" he was at a loss, staring at me helplessly with tears in his eyes until my muscles relaxed. I collapsed and he moved in, cradling me as he had Jill.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know what is wrong with me…" I choked out, "I have been throwing up and convulsing like this quite a lot… without Wesker, I have no explanation or no one to help me," I sniffled back the running of my nose from my gags.

"You don't need Wesker," Chris glared down at me with fury. The sight was beautiful, besides the anger and hatred in Wesker that he now held more of.

"I'm alright now, let's go home..." He nodded and helped me up from all sides of my body. He forgets I'm not as fragile as I once was.

-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_As I burn another page,  
As I turn the other way,  
I still try to find my place,  
In the diary of Wesker._

* * *

The day at home was usual, but Chris was leaving after supper to go to a BSAA convention for the weekend. I told him numerous times that he is far from ready to leave, but he would protest as usual. I spent most my time by myself in hope to cope with my recent episodes. I still hadn't forgotten Wesker and often wondered if he was by chance still alive. He was capable of so much that I could not believe he was defeated by luck.

"Claire, I'm going now," Chris said through my door.

"Be careful, take your medicine," I reminded as I flipped the next page of Wesker's Journal. I had started from the beginning now and had worked myself to the middle. I heard Chris grumble.

"Do it or I'll come up there and force you take them," I smiled, "You know now that I can," he laughed nervously.

"I defeated Wesker, I'm sure I can still do my WWE moves on you," He joked, bringing back memories of when I got the "figure four" as a kid. Yet, he'd always succumb to my thigh head lock.

"Right right, get going you old man," we both laughed and he soon departed… again, I was alone.

Night fell as it always had, much too quick, and I was staring at the writings of Wesker until my neck grew tired. I drew it back, moved my head from side to side, and stretched my arms above my head. Supposing it was time for bed, I threw on an extra long T-shirt that disguised any figure I had down to my knees. I let my hair fall, I had trimmed it but decided to keep the length. I decided it was time to brush my teeth and sauntered out into the hallway towards the bathroom.

_Eerk_ – the sound was disturbing and I was beginning to sense a presence within my home. I was sure of it, but the intruder in for a crude awakening. Instead of being panicked, I was excited to see the look on their face as I showed them the way out. I followed my senses into the living room which was a wide area, occupied by a green couch and chairs, a white table, and a flat screen TV.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked as my arms folded across my chest, my shoulder leaning into the doorway.

"We meet again… I have orders to bring you back with me once more alive," The woman's voice surprised me, sending both brows to arise, but I laughed arrogantly. I had been waiting for the moment longer than she.

"Yes, but do _you _need to be alive?" The woman came out from the dark.

"Don't toy with me Redfield, this is my last task then I can be free to live a semi-normal life. As I was promised," A step forward brought me closer to Ada, my fists clenched.

"What do you care about normal lives? You hurt Rani who needed me within her life to assure her safety… by capturing me you changed my life to something I can never go back on," I was rudely interrupted.

"Give it a rest, come with me –what can you lose?" Ada attempted to assure me, but I didn't like her tone. I threw myself at her, sending us both tumbling down.

"Fine, we'll do it your way!" She yelped as her hands reached for my throat. I grasped her wrists painfully and slammed them down on both sides of her head.

"I will enjoy this more than you realize," I spat back, but she was able to put two heeled feet beneath us and push me off. I simply chucked and jumped over the coach, running southward towards the kitchen.

She was hot on my heels, but I purposely made it so for it put only a few seconds in between us. I grasped a knife from the drawer and allowed her arms to slink around me. She grasped my head from behind, but I lifted a leg rapidly to hit her face as she loomed over one of my shoulders. She grabbed at her face, stumbling into the center island of the kitchen until I veered around and finished her tumble over it. I pursued, landing with each leg on either side of her stomach.

"Just give in already," Ada strained while her legs came up and hit me in the spine. I was tender there, and I placed my hands in front of me to spring forward back into a stand.

"Not until you pay," I cooed as she ran at me with a gun within hand – how blind.

I turned, my left hand catching the side of her wrist and re-aiming her gun away. My knife came in, sinking into the pit of her cheek and almost piercing the other through her mouth. I ripped it out to a point where I could easily bring the knife back to me. I did as such, freeing it from her cheek but tearing a horizontal tear from the center entry wounnd to the corner of her mouth.

"AH!!" she screamed, stumbling back as blood poured and her hands found her knees. She was in agony, the skin of her cheek flopping loosely as blood dripped off.

Again, she tried to shoot me, but I kicked the gun from her hand as soon as she began to lift it in my direction.

"He's alive," her voice was muffled, teary from the pain she experienced with a sense of desperation.

I strutted over to her quickly and snatched up her throat, peering into her Chinese-American face with angst.

"Who is?" I shook her by her throat, the severing of her lip flailing as blood fell to my white linoleum.

"Wesker --," She choked as my strength instantly grasped her tighter, "He needs you…" I released her and she began sputtering and gasping for air, completely defenseless upon the floor now.

"Where do I go?" I sneered, my heart pounding through my veins.

She threw me coordinates and nodded towards the direction I needed to go, "There is a helicopter waiting for you." Her hand came to her face, trying to cradle her wound and future scar. I turned to the kitchen center platform and left Chris a note. It was something I had to do, then turned to leave.

"Wait," I turned to face Ada, "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"It's not that I believe you deserve to live, but I believe you have the ability to change," I returned my gaze to my path and began to walk, her voice breaking in again after me.

"You're different from him…" I listened to her struggle to stand, "don't let him take that from you," I only gave her a pause, then continued on my way to my room to dress and grab supplies. When I returned, there was no woman to be found and I smiled to myself.

-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long…  
No love… there is no love…  
Die for any one, what have I become?!_

* * *

When I reached the copter there was a woman standing at the opened door, she was covered in the white cloak that I first wore. Her hand outstretched to me and I closed the distance between us.

"Who are you?" I questioned as she sat me beside her on the copter.

"The last person alive that can still speak for Wesker," her head turned to me, "besides you, only you can save him," Save him? I pulled his journal from my bag and set it into my lap.

"You found it… I have only seen it once," She said as the copter's blades hoisted us into the air.

"Are you in here?" I asked, taping the cover curiously.

"I would think so – more than once." Jealousy grasped my soul, the person wasn't infected, who was she?

"Keep reading, it will take us awhile to get to where we need to go… but if you grow tired I have some things to tell you," she said gravely. I had to ask with a tone like that.

"What is it?" I straightened, a sense of security radiating off this woman; I almost felt as though she was a bit lost.

"You're sickness… is very serious. It seems, Wesker is the only one who can save you as well," My heart dropped. _What was becoming of me?_

"But I have had it before –" I started.

"This is different…" I believed her.

I opened the next page of my reading that I had marked with the cloth, scanning the page intently. A few pages later, the woman's identity was known and my being could not believe it. I began to sputter and gag as I had previously that morning. A similar need to protect rushed through my body as my strength grew. Her small hands reached my stomach, began rubbing it as I heaved and threw up into a bucket that was given to me.

"I'm okay, Claire, I'm okay," She hushed me and I surprisingly began to relax… how was I suppose to know?

How was I suppose to know that Sherry Birkin was alive all this time… I gave her a promise – the only one I was never able to keep… and here she was… beside me.

((Review lovelies!))


	9. Chapter 9: Its Been Awhile

**A/N: **

(( A couple of things: All past chapters have been updated (Checked for errors, new sections added where lacked, and chapter two was rewritten with same idea.), I would really, really, really like to get to 100 reviews by chapter ten because I worked hard and I deserve some good ones! So go back and review chapters you haven't =), on my profile page I made a fun book cover for Captive with Claire's mellow-aroused eyes when she shows the red!, this chapter's location is based on 'the prison' in mercenaries, and last but not least EXPLICIT CONTENT.

Be sure to check my profile, made lots of updates including the honoring of some of you (besides those of you who asked not to be)!

Staind – It's Been a While))

---------------------  
**Chapter 9: It's Been a While  
---------------------**

* * *

_It's been awhile,  
since I could hold my head up high._

_And it's been a while,  
since I first saw you.  
_

* * *

_Every man dies, but not every man lives_, this was not the case for Albert Wesker, who stood naked before me in a cylinder, glass tube. The man had lived to see the fall of man, see a company prosper past its grave, and still manage to steal a heart of an enemy in more than one way. Yes, he was not completely dead yet, but the parts of his body I adored so fondly were severed.

He was missing his right arm; it was torn from the bottom of his shoulder, leaving rugged flesh and bone dangling freely. Boils and burns sprouted from the tips of his toes to his torso, completely altering his skin color to that of a horizon within the sky. The exit wounds to which Uroboros's tensed tentacles parted from his inner body were left crusted over by a black, tar secretion. Forever would such a sight haunt my most pleasant of dreams.

"Okay, this is from the blood I just took." My head jerkily wheeled around to view a filled syringe in Sherry's gloved hand.

"Take it," she insisted while forcing it upon me.

As I carefully rested my fingertips in all the right places, my radiant hues shifted back and forth as I pondered all the capabilities of the substance. Fear shook my core and created a tremendous Earthquake of regret and question. _Should I save him? He is the only one who can save me, after all. _

I could end this all by leaving it be and allowing our time to be up, but we weren't ready to die.

The hallow needle penetrated the injection area of the tube located near the control panel which repetitively took vitals and kept his heart pumping. As my thumb administered the injection, I watched in awe as the liquid passed through the IVs and into his chest.

Then, it all crashed before my eyes.

His hues resembled that of a dragon, irked for being disturbed from the decades of slumber, and they were tearing a hole right through me. My mouth hung open, inviting a suction of air to gasp as his body began to move. This time, the regret I felt was towards what I had just done.

A snap was followed by a circular indentation of cracked glass as Wesker's good fist punched into his tube to escape. The second blow sent water and flying shards crashing down around us. Wesker never let me out of his sight, staring down at me into my soul.

There was no one else here, just us, in a point between times when the world stood still.

I began to back up, to free myself from the situation at hand, but his monstrous hand wrapped around my neck and prevented my own escape. I grunted in agony as my weight was supported by my head and neck enclosed in his palm. My hands at his wrist were trying to hoist myself up enough to breathe. I began kicking as a second resort.

"You betrayed me, Claire. You left me to die," His voice roared, squeezing my neck until my breath was a staggering peep, "Now, you shall die."

Another loud snap sounded this time, followed by my body slumping to the floor, my last bit of air leaving me, never to return. My pupils dilated and the reflection within them were charred feet preparing themselves to walk away.

And so they did. They just walked away.

But I could not … I, was dead.

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Claire!" I woke up as if I was taking my first breath into the new world, making one huge gasp towards the ceiling of the plane with my face's expression in full, startled alert.

"Claire you were having a nightmare." tiny hands stroked my arms and I placed my hand on my chest.

"I'm – I'm sorry," I swallowed down my choked words before peering about, "where are we?"

"Africa," she said softy and my eyes began to glaze.

Before I had fallen asleep I had quite a few questions for Sherry Birkin. It seemed Wesker had made a promise to his long-time friend William and brought it upon himself to bring Sherry in should the worst become of the situation. I had searched for Sherry for years after the Raccoon City disaster upon learning of her abduction by men posing as Government agents.

Not a thought crossed my mind that told me she was dead.

Apparently, Sherry became one of Wesker's more humanly tasks. Although resistant at first, he eventually was able to "warm up" to the matured pre-teen and find use for her. From there, the two worked on two ends of the world. Sherry ensured me that it was better this way, she liked to work alone and so did he. However, they both thrived for that one something to fill the inevitable human nature void. I think Wesker found it his weakness in the end.

"But you knew what he was going to do with Uroboros!" I had cried to her, to which she responded:

"Yes, but I am one person who is more than likely a chosen one. Dad would have suited me so, or Wesker could have granted me that. I wasn't exactly normal when I left Raccoon. Apparently, I was experimented on without knowing it. Some father, huh?" She was a very somber talker, quiet and withdrawn.

She hadn't changed a bit.

"Why are you suited up in that cloak? Can't I see you?" I had also asked, but she was reluctant. Only when I read about it within Wesker's journal did I find the meaning.

It seemed that the cloaked outfits were designed for her. She would often sit upon windowsills, watching the birds outside, and think positively to herself. She even admitted to me that most of her thoughts were me coming for her and that that was the reason she made it through. My heart fluttered with sheer flattery.

"Anyways," she continued on, "Wesker said if I kept staring at them one day the bird DNA will genetically mutate and be able to be passed on into my blood by just eye contact, making me one of them… for lack of better terminology as he had used." I still remembered the rise I got out of this statement, laughing within and a little on the outside as well.

When she was seventeen, there was a horrid accident in the laboratory in Australia she worked at. Apparently, she was allergic to an airborne substance that was immensely unstable - it melted her. So as if a horror villain, such as Jason, she hid behind a mask and cloak. She hid what was once so beautiful…

"He made me a mask, much like a bird, as a sense of 'get well,'" her shoulders then slumped towards the painful memories, "he told me he'd make something to fix it, but not before he finished a project he worked on for many years later on." _Uroboros…_

"He never got around to it. I may have made him more interested in the average human, but I could never warm him up enough to get him to care for someone before himself." _Had I even done that?_

_"_I just wasn't strong or emotionally stable enough..."

I made a new promise to myself: I will fix her. I will find a way to reduce the effects of the chemical. I will help her. It is the least I could do…

The helicopter made a landing on a high platform above various volcanoes. I could sense the heat radiating off the windows and it instantly made me uncomfortable. _This is where he __died_, I thought helplessly as the plane finally stopped shaking from the engine being killed.

"You'll see some grotesque things. Please, just keep moving." Did she really think it would bother me by now?

We proceed onto a helipad made of wooden boards that were slowly flaking away with decay. I pushed myself passed Sherry to overlook the facility we were at and to my surprise found something completely different than I had imagined.

Lava surrounded us, threatening an instant death to those who fell over the poorly boarded pathways around the main building below.

We descended down a ladder and took a left down a ramp that lead us to a half working railroad. I must say that this place, built with old stone and the most heat resistant metal around, wasn't too shabby. That was, until I saw the prisoner area of those who were defiant, stained with blood, with a foul smell lingering.

"Just a bit further." I was assured as together we rode in a railroad cart through the twists and turns of the volcano caves.

Our first stop was upon a metal platform, lava moving beneath us and administering steam that melted the rubber of my tennis shoes. Apparently, Sherry's boots were custom made for such temperature; Wesker really thought of it all. We proceeded through several heat resistant doors, the metal surprisingly cool to touch, and entered a large room filled with tubes. Within the tubes, lied no humans, only flowers.

"He's in the back." I felt my stomach drop. This was really it.

Only a few steps behind her we entered what she referred to as "the back room" that was a radiant white. The floor was surrounded by luminescent light bulbs in each corner and several metal cupboards about; it looked like a normal storing room.

A creaking noise gave behind me, the sound of un-oiled nuts and bolts being tampered with, and I immediately turned to observe Sherry. Her white cloaked self was opening a type of door that concealed a tube that emitted fog from the temperature change. Whatever it was, it was being kept cool. I slowly approached the revealed object, walking sideways with my head tilted as if peeping around a nonexistent corner.

And there he was.

He was just as I pictured him, minus the burns and severed parts. He seemed worn, wounds from Uroboros's escape covered his flesh and it was worse than I thought. I know that he could survive heat due to the Veronica Virus, but rockets to the face? I could see his cheek bones, white as a snowy day, piercing through the flesh of his face. Clearly, he had made some sort of dodge, but the more I glanced over him the more I realized what was wrong; his skull was showing as well. He had suffered a great trauma.

"He has lost a lot and we have no A/W left except for what is in your blood. He may have not admitted it, but you're more useful than he ever participated. Maybe that's why he was so fascinated with you. You adapted way beyond the standards for any human and became a key for his life. He can heal with you…" Sherry spoke behind me, her voice slightly distorted by the tin.

"You don't have to do this… you both can end this and just die…," She said gravely, knowing that he was the only one who had answers for me. Yet, how did she know what was wrong with me?

"I want to," I said far more quickly than I could think about it, despite my dream.

Her gloved hand extended over my shoulder and touched a few buttons upon his containment until a hand print formed.

"It will only hurt for a moment," She assured me to which I nodded.

I fit my hand into the shape of the figure on the tube and rested as a light scanned my palm; it didn't hurt at all.

Suddenly, a jolting pain shook through me as 2.75 mm needles penetrated each fingertip and a 10.0 mm stuck through my palm to the bone. I cried in pain, not because it truly hurt, but because something unknown was happening within me: my eyes began to burn until tears streamed continuously down my cheeks, my stomach distorted until acid engulfed my ribcage, and my whole body throbbed with a numb sensation over and over, letting pain in and out.

My blood began to change color somewhere between the exit of my body and entrance into his personal IVs. I watched it swirl as pint after pint left me and all noises around became the echo of a solitary space. At one point, I rendered Sherry leaving me or calling out to me. I sensed panic, even in this complicated situation, and it was not of my own.

I heard the sound of cracking flesh, as if human skin was being stretched over a surface and laid out to dry, and nearly lost myself as my world began to spin. Memories came back to me, that of happier times when Chris used to take me to the park, then, the meeting of Sherry Birkin and somehow filling the lonely void in her young heart. Next, came the memory of little Rani, holding the bear she had named after me protectively tucked beneath her chin as she slept.

Yet, there was one memory that gave me peace of mind, one that soon bled through all the rest flashing before me.

A blonde man with eyes of gold embers smiled down at me awkwardly, as though he never once smiled in his entire life – as though, he was saving them all for me. He extended a hand and together we viewed the wolves chase their prey, watched a town fall apart to flames and havoc, and witnessed a love of two complete opposites unfold.

An electric pulse surged through me, ripping my hand from the needles, and slamming my body to the floor. I am unsure of how long I laid here, tears streaming involuntary as my eyes burned, but I was now beginning to sit up. I propped myself up on a hip, my arms flimsily quivering beneath me, and my multi-colored hues searching through white, blurred vision. _Who threw the flash grenade_? My mind screamed, but no one had.

A naked man stood before me, outstretching a hand in such a similar way I about mistook him for Leon, and I rested a bloody palm within his. I was then hoisted up, nearly thrown to Jupiter by the gesture to get me to my feet, and I paused, staggering, waiting for the blood to settle with me.

No words came as my lips parted; I hunched at the stomach and threw up the last of my energy. My stomach growled with a want that needed to be met, but there was no time for that.

"Wesker…" I whispered in distress through my purging process as I permitted more vomit to release.

* * *

_And it's been awhile,  
since I could stand on my own two feet again._

_And it's been awhile,  
since I could call you.  
_

* * *

"Look at me." A voice, raspy and unfamiliar commanded me, and so I did.

I stared at Albert Wesker, my foe, my wolf in sheep's clothing… and my lover.

"I suppose I should thank you. It was in your best interest assist me," He arrogantly seemed to spat, but I knew his ego had been demolished by my brother.

"Don't be… don't be stupid," I cradled my stomach and gazed up at him painfully.

His hands rested on my shoulders and straightened me. I then noticed that he was as perfect as he ever was; I _had _healed him.

"Were the N.G.O.s happy for your return?" He scoffed bitterly, to which I began to get angry at.

"Chris was able to pull a few strings and say I had to leave for a mission to assist him, one which no one knows."

"How charming," Wesker began to laugh, his words laced with acid.

"So everything is fit and wonderful for you, living in a world as a normal human, but also living a lie," He continued on. His voice drove me into a step back away from him.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were dead, if it wasn't for Sherr –"

"If it wasn't for the last person on Earth to remain loyal to me to the point where they would kill their own sibling if they had one? If it wasn't for someone you forgot all about as your perfect life resumed, you wouldn't have known I was still alive? Would you have cared? Or would I fall into the category of all the people in the past you have unfulfilled promises tp?" His voice could shatter glass despite its low frequency.

My heart was crying – he had it all wrong!

"Albert, that's not it! I'm only one woman fighting a war covered with top secret files and complicated passwords. You forget how much you've _lied_ to me and all the things I am just finding out!" I spat back as I stepped forward again.

"He who cannot lie does not know what the truth is!" His head tilted with his words, strangling my ears with his velvet accent.

"If you're going to use quotes on me then: an eye for an eye. Tell me what is wrong with me!" My near shouting tone camouflaged the tears wanting to release themselves.

"Nothing is wrong with you!" _Nothing?... Nothing?!_

"You are simply jam-packed with emotions, in heat if you will, and acting as though you're pregnant." He is right, I just finished my period,

"Being away from me triggered the need to "find your mate." It is our blood connection, nothing more." _'I tried to tell myself it was our blood connection and nothing more' _words from his journal came back to haunt me.

"It will pass, now leave!" He said harshly, my eyebrows indenting in with anger as I paused before him.

"Didn't you _hear_ me? I don't want or need you anymore! Leave the premises at once." He snapped a bit louder.

I had been right from the start. I was just a pawn in his game.

I reached within the hand pouch of my white sweatshirt, which now had a smear mark of blood from my hand, and retrieved his journal. My lilac hues glanced at it longingly, but I had read every page that my mind was now telling me was false, that he had pre-written everything to fool me. I threw it at his feet, the African cloth and creased flower flying from the pages.

"You may have stolen my blood, my dignity, and my heart Albert Wesker… but you will never… ever… steal my sanity as you have done my brother," I said with a tone that reminded me of Sherry's: dead, lifeless, and reserved.

I sharply turned on the balls of my feet and stalked out of the room, picking up into a run after I was around the corner. And after I heard, from the little voice of Sherry Birkin:

"What have you done?"

* * *

_And everything I can't remember,  
As fucked up as it all might seem._

_**The consequences that I rendered,  
I've stretched myself beyond my means.  
**_

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-

Once I got home, I had already wasted a day flying alone, plus my short time with Wesker. Chris had returned and coincidently was reading my note just as I burst through the door.

"Gone to free your mind, huh?" He said in a voice that did not fit his booming, burly stature.

"Yeah," I said weakly as our eyes met, both tired and seeming a bit lost. My eyes then traced his towards the speckles of blood across the floor.

"We had a visitor," I covered truthfully.

"I believe that," He nodded, "He's not still alive… is he?" I had prepared myself for this.

"No," I lied, and then gave him a fake smile that he deemed truthful. We would deal with the future as it came; everything after all was back to square one.

"Before I read your note Rani and her aunt stopped by. I told them you were out to the doctor because you were sick, which isn't really a lie; you look like a love sick puppy or something." My eyebrow rose and he caught my inner emotion.

"It's not a bad thing, first real expression you've showed since you've been back. Anyways, Rani left something for you in your bedroom. Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it as a thank you for staying with me in my…" He paused, searching for the words he hated to admit to, "'healing' process," I forced a smile and nodded.

"Thanks big B – I'm going to retire now," I said as I turned to go to my room.

"And Claire..." I stopped.

"You will tell me where you were some day, right?" I nodded.

"Of course… some day," I had been open with him to the point of excluding my involvement with Wesker as the only thing. He accepted what I was, because I could hide it, and maybe he even saw me being useful for future missions.

I sluggishly sauntered into my room and blinked through the darkness, my hues adjusting accordingly to lead me to my bed. There, sat a more worn Claire-bear, with a note written in green crayon to boot. It read:

"Dear Claire,

Claire-bear always makes me feel better when I am sick. You have her for now, bye!"

I should have smiled at how cute her handwriting is, at the motherly instincts that boiled up within me, but instead my shoulders vibrated with tears. I began to sob unrelentingly against my pillow as I collapsed. _It's over, it's finally over!_ Yet, that was not why I was crying… I missed him, oh god did I miss him…

_But he doesn't NEED you, he doesn't WANT you…_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ I chucked one of my extra pillows at the wall, it was the only thing quiet enough not to disturb Chris, who was working in the kitchen. I bit my lip with my eye teeth, tasting my own blood upon my swollen tongue that I had also bitten prior. I was a wreck and personally battling to not unleash the horrid monster within me. I could completely lose myself in this darkness, sorrow, and hatred that was expanding.

_Was this what he wanted?_

I screamed at the back of my throat through my closed mouth, making a shrill that was muted and enjoyed the sting I found from it. I began to breathe through my nostrils and focus on that sensation; I realized I was back to hurting myself, just as I had in the beginning. This was just one big roller coaster.

My tear dampened arms weakly wrapped around Claire-bear, pulling beneath my chin as Rani had, and smelling the scent of Aunt's home.

"_I love you,_" Claire-bear said with a low-battery voice and I choked out a laugh that was far from being happy, but close for that moment.

I closed my eyes, feeling my cool, damn lashes touch the rise of my cheeks sorrowfully as I tried my best to refocus on the sensation of breathing; I attempted to hibernate, to forget all that has happened and move on, all while enduring the sensation of my heart ripped from my chest that seemed to linger as an internal radar searched from my missing piece.

I sniffled and cleared my throat, snuggling Claire-bear tightly as sleep fell upon me rather quickly.

* * *

_And it's been awhile,  
since I could say I wasn't addicted._

_And it's been awhile,  
since I could love myself as well…  
_

* * *

"Since when does the strapping Claire Redfield sleep with stuffed animals?"

My eyes burst open.

-=-=-=-=-=-

I gruff, muscular hand covered my mouth tightly as a sprung up in bed with a similar protect urge.

"Calm yourself and control your heart rate," The velvet voice cooed, "with all this emotion you summoned up and the disconnection between us, one small surprise could lead to doomsday by your fists." I tried to speak against his hand and he released only when he figured I could whisper. I took in a deep breath.

"What are you talking about? How did you –" His hand returned then separated as soon as I was cut off.

"Don't ever underestimate the connection of our blood… like I did," He said lowly. Was he admitting a mistake? "I'm going to stay with you tonight to ease your hormones despite the fact a progeny could be rather unfortunate for me," He purred.

_Wait a minute, back up, back up – Actually, wake up, Claire!_ I cried within.

"And because I love you. I have made a grave mistake," Albert Wesker owned up to something and cared about something other them himself.

And it was all I wanted to hear.

* * *

_And it's been awhile,  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do._

_And it's been awhile,  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you!  
_

* * *

His lips pressed into mine, his hands instantly upon the mounts on my chest and cupping them strongly. Claire-bear, who was accidently tossed to the side, administered a soft giggle. I raised my hips to him as my hands worked their way like crafty snakes around his own to touch his ribs. He tensed and grunted. His muscles were still tender and I suddenly felt concerned.

"W-want me to stop?" I trembled, regretting the words as soon as they parted from me.

"Claire…" He breathed as his hands were placed between my naked shoulder blades and scooping me up into him as his thick, bulbous head touched the wetness of my lower lips.

My jaw dropped as my head tilted back and my chin pointed at the ceiling, a gasp escaping. He found it the perfect opportunity to devour my neck with the most passionate, lustful kisses I had ever experienced in my life.

"Put me inside of you," He whispered and I reached between us, tackling the heat from our bodies that warmed my hand upon decent between my flat and his washboard stomach.

The length of his shaft was intimidating to my hand, but yearned for by my turning stomach that tensed and fluttered with anticipation. He member jumped to my touched, fully erect it seemed almost sore, and I put him to ease by directing him passed my wet folds.

He moaned softly to me, shuddering some within as he resumed dominance and slid past my ridges in my slippery excrement. His hips dug pleasurably into my inner thighs, using their tone shape to roll into me at a loving, passionate pace.

Wesker began to explore my body as if it was new, something that fascinated him, and he showed all the interest he may have hid before. He cupped my breasts, one at a time, and pampered each on with circular caresses and tender licks of tongue. This led my swollen nub to pulsate, as if the sensation in my nipples could be felt in two separate areas.

"Albert!" I cried loudly and a finger was instantly shoved into my mouth.

"Shh…" For a moment, I thought he'd spew the normal "relax" but he didn't.

I enclosed my mouth around his forefinger, using the ability to indent my cheeks to create suction and bring him further into my mouth. His fingertip touched the tissue at the back of my throat and I began to lick the salty flesh of him clean, to which his member throbbed with desire to the point where he claimed his finger back.

His fingertips rushed down my body, starting at my neck and moving down my taut breasts and risen nipples, to my ticklish ribcage and wide, sexual hips where he grasped for momentum. However, he didn't remain there for long; he threw himself back into me and kept me near. At one point, lifting my up into his thrusting lap without making me do a single bit of the word as my climax was being met.

I couldn't help but moan and whine, let Chris think I was just simply masturbating! I don't care anymore!

My head flew back, my body trembling on his as the strongest orgasm I shall have yet to experience poured down on my like a warm rain.

"I'm going to –" I mumbled between pants.

"I know, I know," He hushed me warmly, "You have to… be quiet." Even he was struggling; surly my tightness was satisfactory and never ceasing to amaze him.

I nodded urgently to his words and we began prepping each other for our climax at similar times… First, his warm substances touch my upper walls, leading them to contract against his still hard shaft as both our muscles tensed. I cried out, straining my voice but ended up making it sound like I was dying…

I was dying in pleasure.

His hand covered my mouth and our eyes locked, both burning with lava fires. A flush rushed over me, that protective attribute that had been so strong since he had been gone even worse.

Because I didn't want him to leave.

* * *

_And it's been awhile,  
Since I've seen the candles light your face._

_And it's been awhile,  
But I can still remember just the way you taste.  
_

* * *

"Claire?" Chris's voice closed in, but only my eyes widened.

"No…" Wesker whispered as he observed my hues become a fiery gold-yellow as I saw reflecting in his own.

I heard the lock retract as a doorknob was turned. Wesker could easily pick up is clothes and leave like a bolt of lightening, but he didn't. _Why isn't he leaving?!_

The door flung open, sheer panic from my brother becoming the emotion within the air. My heart skipped a beat. I was engulfed by my hormones, my need to protect an offspring that I hoped to have in the near future, and the darkness consumed me.

"Greetings, Christopher, I suggest you leave now before it is too late," A velvet, accented voice cautioned before a female banshee's warning cry sounded.


	10. Chapter 10: Second Chance

((

I'm going to be working on this story awhile. Someone wrote a nasty comment on one of my stories, so I want to state now that if anyone checking out the most recent chapter has an issue with a Claire – Wesker pairing, please stop reading now. I write because it's original and something refreshing. I respect all pairings and judge none, although Capcom truly isn't much focused on relationships as much as we wish they were.

Chapter 11 will be amazing, I promise! Keep it up, I want 100 reviews at this chapter!

Shinedown – Second Chance

))

---------  
**Chapter 10: Second Chance**  
--------

* * *

_My eyes are opened wide, by the way…_

_I made it through the day._

_I watch the world outside, by the way…_

_I'm leaving out today._

* * *

I thrashed against the reigns of Wesker's arms as he intertwined them with my own, restraining mine behind my back and creating an uncomfortable bend in my back. _I must be free, I must destroy the intruder, and I must protect my womb._

"… It's your brother," Wesker breathed, poorly concealing the resistance in his voice; he _wanted_ to unleash me. I sensed it.

"Ch-chr – No!" I roared in a voice I swear wasn't my own.

I violently whipped my head from side to side, rolling across Wesker's toned chest. My hips moved in unison, using the arch in my lower back to stretch and reach towards Chris. And then, as my muscles ached to be free, my body began to spasm. I tore forward until the pressure within my shoulders threatened to pop them free from the socket.

A crease formed between my eyebrows as I gritted my teeth to silence the struggling pants which wiggled through my throat and out the cracks in my teeth. Before me, was not my flesh and blood, no, he is a threat.

"Claire, resist and breathe with me."

My muscles tensed once more, nearly ripping through my skin to make an appearance, and I forced myself to inhale with Wesker until my core soaked in his calm emotion. My body grew limp.

"I'm going to release you now…" I was released.

My arms whipped weakly back to my sides, my drooping head replicating their limpness before my body collapsed to its knees. And as though a lightning bolt went through me, my head jolted up, and my surroundings sunk in.

"Chris!" I leapt forward and paused just before his erected frame, my arms sprouted out as if there was a protective bubble covering him.

His eyes were glazed and he remained still besides the slight twitches of his bottom lids. He was looking past me and past Wesker.

"Leave…" I said sternly, knowing Wesker was standing still and unphased to all of this, "His PSTD is acting up. You're lucky, I don't think he heard what you said." I sharply turned towards his stature, my eyebrows still indicating my stress level.

"Years ago…" He murmured.

"What?" I placed a step towards Wesker with a tilt of the head.

"I should have killed him years ago," He stared off at my brother.

My jaw dropped momentarily and I quickly checked over my shoulder at Chris, whose lips were moving with no words.

"I don't agree with what you've done or are planning on doing," I said softly, my lilac hues meeting Wesker's.

I was hurt that he would say such a thing. Would I even have forgiven or loved him as I do now if that were the case? I aimed to avoid a bitter tone; the man had just said he loved me. And if it was Wesker – he meant it.

"We can," He started to speak using his usual educated monotone.

I knew what he was going to say.

"We can rule the world together? I didn't ask for this, you know," I gestured towards Chris and up towards the ceiling to indicate my whole situation.

"Then why did you –"

"Because..." I took in a deep breath.

" Because when S.T.A.R.S. recruited Chris, I was excited for him to get his life back on track. We went to the luncheon celebrating the completed S.T.A.R.S. team," My thoughts drifted back, "That was the first time I saw you and touched you – you shook my hand. You stared into me, not at or through me. Were you aware of that?" I peered up through my eyebrows from my lowered head.

"Yes."

"A woman, although I was a young one at the time, can always sense when someone ponders them for a lover – be it lust," I couldn't get him out of my mind from that point on.

I was aware of that dirty thought, a nineteen year old with a thirty-eight year old, but he seemed so young to me. He had an aura that reeked of danger, but it drove me more into him, and I was ashamed. Then I learned about Umbrella and their ways. When I heard of his involvement, I was secretly devastated, but I was blinded by what he had done to my brother, who was the most important person to me at the time.

And with Wesker's crude acts towards me at Rockfort it all became about revenge.

As I informed Wesker of my emotion, ones which his still body told me he may have cared nothing about, I made my way past him to my closet to snatch up a robe. I covered my busty, hour glass frame from nudity and grabbed an emergency supply of Chris's medication from in my purse upon the floor. I made him choke them back and then struggled getting him into a sit amongst my floor.

"When I saw you at Rockfort, I thought you may have been sent to rescue me," I glanced up from Chris, "Then I found out I was wrong."

"I was at the prime of my years, working –"

"I am starting to wonder if there really is an organization."

"You need to stop interrupting, my lady, or –"

"Wesk..w-w" Chris's medication began to kick in.

"Shh…" I hushed, resting his large skull into my lap, "He's not here… he's not here…" I repeated with my strokes upon his forehead.

I sent a grave glare to Wesker.

"You will tell him about me," He departed through my window after scooping up his articles of clothing, "Today!" he shouted upon his leap.

"Yeah…" I whispered into the darkness of my room, returning to the man who was now in my arms.

"Are you alright?" I smiled down at my older brother.

"Yeah," He groaned, "I –"

He began rubbing his head, stroking it as he slowly eased himself into a sit with my help. Then, his words came to an abrupt stop, and I observed the dilation of his pupils. He froze as if his heart stopped and for a moment mine did too.

"Wesker!" He shouted, jumping up to his feet and glancing about.

I was close behind, reaching out without touching him.

"He's not here! Just look!" I put myself at his side, facing him with a concerned face. I had really excelled in the lying bit…

"But I saw him on top of you! I swear to f—god! He was here!" He stumbled on his words which spewed rapidly from his mouth.

"Chris, I'm fine…"

"I heard you struggle!" He announced.

"Bad dream," I said simply, my hands on my hips.

His eyes burned holes right through me, but I chose to ignore it and removed the sweat upon his forehead with my thumb. Heavy breaths released themselves through his flaring nostrils and I swear I saw tears forming within his darkened eyes. My lips parted as the realization was made of just how crazy my lying was making him. Yet, he was the best brother in the world and he kept choosing not to question me.

"Listen… I can explain everything," I gave in, "but first there is still a few hours of night left. Come into my bed and finish it with me?"

He glanced over me, taking in just what I was wearing and I found myself vibrating with laughter before erupting with it.

"I'll put more clothes on, just crawl in." His cheeks became hot and I knew he wanted to ask me why I was sleeping naked or if I always did. Though, he was my brother, and I'm sure he dubbed that the wrong thing to do.

I departed to the bathroom with a bundle of pajamas within my arms and put them on just as quickly as I shut the door. When I returned in my wife beater and snowflake PJ bottoms, Chris was sitting up and staring off at the window.

"Chris?!" I said, panicked, but he turned his attention to me and put my assumption that he was having another episode to rest.

"Sorry…" I glided across the room to him and crawled into bed with him.

"Remember when mom passed and you would crawl into bed with me and tell me that you'd always be there for me?" I snuggled into one of my body pillows and turned on my side to face him.

He was on his back, glancing at the ceiling before a smirk formed.

"You know I always keep my promises." And he did… he was always there.

I watched his mouth stretch as he yawned after his soft, groggy words; his medication tended to tire him as well. I patted him on his arm, which wasn't so enormous at this position. The smile that faded previously returned across my face as I watched him fall asleep.

"I love you," I said giddily like a little sister would and should.

But he was already asleep and beginning his loud, obnoxious snores.

* * *

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved._

_Said, "Why are you always running in place?"_

_Even the man on the moon disappeared,_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere._

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-

I ended up not sleeping, but simply watching Chris's burly chest rise and fall as I pondered what my next step was. Wesker is always so cryptic with his words; one can never understand what he truly wants. Though, I couldn't keep lying and making up stories then just disappear one day. I loved my brother more than that.

"Can I really leave you?" I whispered into the body pillow between us as the red lava of my hues began to swirl.

I decided to excuse myself from my bedroom and escaped from the warmth of my feather filled, white comforter. At least Wesker had respected me enough to leave Chris and I alone, but I wouldn't forget the way his catlike hues so badly wanted to destroy that which had ruined his plans. Was I the only person keeping him from doing so? That said a lot…

"Shit," I exclaimed as I stumbled over a pair of shoes by the entry way, stubbing my toe.

It was unlike me to be ungraceful, but I brushed it off and walked over the transition from carpet to tile. Within the kitchen, I prepped the coffee pot and listened to the hisses and crackles it made as the water warmed and poured from the inner spout. _At least I could still enjoy life's pleasures since my change,_ I smirked.

When the coffee was ready, I didn't feel like adding the usual sugar and cream, instead I simply drank it straight as I peered over the kitchen's middle island. The blue marble of the kitchen's center piece reflected in the rising sun which pooled through the surrounding windows that occupied the west side of the house; they began from the kitchen and curved into the living room. Nothing divided the kitchen from the living room, besides the carpet to tile transfer, and a big green couch that sat facing the widescreen TV.

I wrapped my hands around the coffee cup to soak in its warmth before taking my place on the same couch that was only a few steps away. I rested a foot upon the white coffee table before it and brought the steaming coffee to my lips just to inhale the scent.

"I wonder what you're doing…" I spoke to myself in a whisper once more, referring to Wesker.

He had no place to stay, then again, he had more secrets then I could shake a stick at. There was so much to do and it seemed like there was such little time to do it. I couldn't leave Wesker, but I also couldn't leave Chris. So I was torn between what was the right thing to do and that was to stay with Wesker.

It was my destiny, if I did not, the world would succumb to the fate it was intended to by Wesker's hands. I revived him, but if I didn't, it was a matter of time before someone else could. In fact, with the same blood infection between Leon and me, Leon could… he wasn't as strong as I after all and could easily be captured… I wouldn't want that for him. It had to be me; I had to keep Wesker in line without losing myself to the power that has been bestowed upon me.

I knew that once I went down this path, I would never see my brother again unless he pursued us.

I would forever be bound to Albert Wesker and I didn't mind that one bit.

"Claire?" I turned my head to the right to smile at Chris and then at the clock upon the coffee table to view the time as well as the temperature outside.

"Morning," I sipped on my coffee.

"Any left?" I nodded.

"This is my first cup," I sipped on it again.

"How long have you been up?" I listened to the coffee ooze into his own cup as he spoke.

"A little while, did you sleep okay?" He took the spot next to me, the leather of the couch creaking as he plopped.

"Yeah, thanks…" He stared blankly at the black screen of the TV which had a yellow streak from the sun across it.

"You hungry?" He stared at me and I shook my head against the edge of the coffee cup at my lips.

"You need to eat more you anorexic bitch," He teased and my eyes shot open.

"What'd you call me?" He laughed as a evil grin grew across my face. I was threatening to hit him with my hot weapon within my hand.

"I'm just saying." I punched him in the warm and he winced. He didn't admit that it hurt.

"When I'm finished with this cup, could you pee in it? I have to check you for steroids," I spat back, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Oh ho ho aren't we the –" A buzz interrupted him and we both glanced at each other before looking about.

"Is that you or me?" We tried to distinguish the buzz and finally Chris got up to remove his phone from the charger by his desk in the Southeast corner of the kitchen.

"Yehello?" I rolled my eyes as he returned to join me.

"Yeah… yeah… When?" I leaned into the armrest of the couch as he continued to respond shortly to whoever was on the phone calling at 6:30 a.m.

I heard the sound of a flip phone close.

"That was Head Quarters," I stared at him with my lavender orbs, awaiting more information, "BSSA, Europe Division, has heard of some sort of terrorist trying to sell a new product," He fidgeted with his cup handle, "They don't think it is Uroboros, but –"

"But it may be some form of it," I finished to which he nodded.

"He said we need to move in fast, they think they're taking a large shipment to some place near Japan, maybe even Australia." My heart stopped… Sherry.

"And, I want to thank you for staying with me for the past months, but I had some good news from the physiatrist saying you can move back home whenever you're ready."

"Even after last night?" I remarked, knowing that was one of the worst I've seen him.

"It's like you said before, I just have to become more in tune with my senses and realize he isn't coming back yadda yadda," He swirled his hand in the air for gesture, "Plus, when we thought Jill passed you know how hard I worked to avenge her," I knew where he was going with this and he did swear several things on Jill's grave.

I remember overlooking him as he laid a bouquet at the feet of Jill's tombstone that I helped pick out; Jill always adored colors of the sunset as well as lilies, but Chris couldn't pick a flower by name if his life depended on it. He would whisper over and over again his apologies and how he would do all in his power to end bioterrorism in her honor. He made it far, farther than he should have _and _Jill was back.

"So what drives you now?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Jill is strong enough, after all her troubles, to jump back in and so I should too. We're going to destroy all the files and chemicals that made you two suffer – that changed your beautiful, loving heart into something that sees no challenge or correct purpose,"

"Wait wait wait… I'm still loving!" I stood up, staring at him suspiciously. Where was he going with this?

"Claire, in our training, you kill things without taking a second look. If it was a child would you still fire?" Of course I wouldn't, especially with my recent child-loving episodes.

"I'm just saying you aren't the same… Whatever is in you has made you the perfect killer."

"That's not true. Are you saying that bringing you into my bed after you had an episode was a killer's motive?"

"Well, no –" I sighed with frustration while my foot tapped, "Forget I said anything… I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you, and I want to make this world a better place. End of story."

I set my coffee down on the table and reached forth to push my fingers through his hair. I gave it a playful shake and departed towards the entryway to enter the other living room and then bedroom quarters.

"Where are you going?" He placed his coffee next to mine and stood up.

"To get dressed so we can go to the park. We were going to talk, remember?" I called as I walked on.

"Claire I have to leave _now._" _No, not without seeing you one last time_.

"Can I have an hour?" He laughed at me as his thunderous steps followed steadily after me.

"I'll be back, just try to get your life on track while I'm gone," He was worrying about _me_? "I'll come visit your house as soon as I get home. If you need help packing again just call Leon or something." Not this again, Chris is always trying to pair me up with him in some way…

"I _really_ need to talk to you…" But he didn't break.

"Nothing we can't discuss when I get back. If it is longer than a week I'll give you my contact information for sending letters. You know the drill." Oh did I ever, but something told me I wasn't going home for very long.

I moved back out and leaned into the door frame by the entry way, viewing him tying up his shoes. I folded my arms across my chest and stared down at him with immense concern.

"Be careful…" I said, which sounded more like a question.

"I will. This will be cake. We Redfields always get through the worst of it all." I admired his spirit. He _had_ come a long way, but he wasn't perfect. At least I didn't need to remind him about his medication.

After a kiss on the top of my head the door shut, the wind created from its closing sending chills upon my revealed skin. I stood there for a moment, staring at the door and thanking god that BSAA had been so understanding about his condition. If Chris wasn't fighting for something, he was more lost then he ever was.

I continued on what I was doing, my thoughts racing on if I should leave Chris a note or simply deal with it when the time comes. I moved back into my bedroom and noticed my phone was flashing on my bed stand. I quickly checked it.

"Don't forget to lock the door b4 u leave. 52 Chris."

"Don't forget to change your underwear. Claire." I sent him back to which I receive no reply.

* * *

_Please don't cry one tear for me,_

_I'm not afraid of what I have to say._

_This is my one and only voice._

_So listen close, it's only for today._

* * *

-=-=-=-=-

It was now nearly 10 o'clock and I had barely gotten started on packing when my phone went off. I waited for it to hush its vibrations, but it didn't, and I knew someone was calling me. I stood from my packing project on the floor and sauntered over to it to answer.

"Hello?" I didn't bother checking who it was.

"Hey, Chris informed me what was going on and he wants me to keep an eye on you." An eye on me? What for?

"Why would that be, Leon? Does he think I'm going to destroy the world with my laser eyes?"

"Could be," I smirked.

"How is Washington?" I created small talk.

"Never mind that, more importantly, how are you?" He smooth talked right in.

I hadn't told him what completely happened to me, but I knew he assumed I had told Chris. Leon was in on the whole cover-up, securing my place back in Terrasave, which I would probably be leaving again. My loss had actually been missed, my political situation handling was well rounded and needed, and I hated that my stay is no longer secure.

"I'm better; you know what Chris always says:"

"_Anyone with the blood of a Redfield can handle and get through anything."_ We both said in strange tones at the same time.

"Right," I laughed as he said the words with me.

"Say, I'm free this weekend. Can I fly you down or see you for a bit? I believe we have to catch up, plus, there are some unfilled reports on your head that I need verified for my division." My lips twisted uncomfortably.

"That won't be necessary, just mail them to me,"

"Chris says your birthday is coming up." Where was he heading with this?

I can't get Leon involved… that would only complicate things. In order to protect his life and others, I needed to go the separate way.

"Yes, it is," I sighed.

"Don't seem so enthusiastic. If Chris isn't back, I wouldn't want you to spend it alone. I didn't say anything, "Come on, Claire, it's been months…"

"I wish all of you would quit trying to save me already. I'm fine," I stashed some of my books into a box.

"I never questioned that…"

"Listen, I have to visit Rani for a few days around my birthday so I won't be there," I lied, but I did need to return Claire-bear.

"Very well, I'll see you within the next twenty-four hours." My eyes widened.

"Wait, Leon –" He hung up.

Was he really that on to me? I sighed deeply and collected the three boxes of belongings we had transported to Chris's spare room. I wasn't going to let him stay alone, plus, I needed company on dealing with my own illness. Never the less, I knew the day he wouldn't need me would come.

I brought the boxes to my red Nissan GT-R which was parked out front. It was a nice, fast car, but I didn't bother to spruce it up with rims or any type of body work. I needed it if I had to escape, plus, I was more of a sporty girl anyways. I snuggled the boxes into my passenger seat and started the engine. I lived three hours from Chris and judging by the sky I had to get their quick; the clouds were rolling in.

As I drove the relatively long length, I never once questioned if Wesker could find me or how he would get to me. However, I did question my actions on if it was doing the right thing, leaving my brother behind.

"Home, sweet home," I announced as I rolled up into my graveled driveway.

I lived out in the country a ways, free from noise or city lights.

I climbed out of my vehicle to stretch my sore muscles, maybe Chris was right about the anorexia; my ass always became numb as if the bones of my pelvis blocked circulation. I stared at the empty water dishes by an old dog kennel from the family who owned the house before me. I had asked they leave it intact, for one day I would want a dog… but with all my traveling I had not yet succeeded in doing so.

My hues then traveled up the stairs of my wooden deck towards the empty look of my home. I would have to get the mail directed back to this location tomorrow (as if it mattered), but for now, it was time to bring some stuff back in. I juggled the boxes in one arm as if they weighed nothing and approached my house door.

I slid the key into the door knob only to find that there was no resistance as I jerked it to the side; the door was already open.

"That's… odd," I set down my keys upon the grill on the deck.

I then reached into the knife holder upon my hip with my free hand and released my Nieto from is holder. Grasping the handle within my palm, I used my boot to crack the door open and maneuvered in with the boxes until I could rest them just left of the entry.

"Hello?" I called into the cool atmosphere of the unoccupied home while setting stuff down.

I advanced forward, knowing that it was unlike me to not lock a door, nor for Chris to come here and just forget. I peered around each corner until my hues fell upon tall, lean man sitting in one of the wooden chairs at my kitchen table. He was dressed in a fitted, black shirt that acted as another skin, and black jeans. A pair of shades lay off to the side from his planted elbows which kept his face within his palms.

"Albert?" I placed a step forward and his face slightly turned to me.

I saw the flash of lava within his eyes. My shoulders slumped.

"Thought you'd come here," He grumbled with his accent and I placed my defense knife back to where it belonged.

"You didn't tell him did you?" I shook my head as I pulled out my own wooden chair which groaned against the tile.

"He had to leave," I rested my arms on the table, my voice quiet and reserved.

"So do we." I glanced at him in question as he made my uneasy thought known, "Never fear, you still have twenty-four hours to make arrangements before we depart. You do want to be with me, yes?" He cooed, his eyebrows rising as his demon eyes taunted me.

"Yes," I said with no emotion, staring back at him as if something else controlled my response. He frowned at this.

His chair stressed as he used his lower back to push it from underneath him. His boots thudded across the floor as he slowly approached me to stand behind. He bent at the waste, hovering his lips so close to the top of my head that I could feel his breath. Yet, I did not feel unease.

"You will come with me?"

"Only if you don't betray me," I remembered what Jill had told me about Excella.

"I believe you are the one to worry about." I felt his presence tilt as his head stooped down towards my ear then planted a kiss on my neck.

I swallowed hard.

"A Redfield always keeps a promise," I stated, knowing that this was the hardest decision of my life.

And if Wesker ever second guessed it, betrayed me, or failed me I would be devastated.

"I think you will be pleased with what's in store," He suddenly said as I pivoted in my chair to glare up at him.

"We shall see," I said sharply to which he smirked.

"So, where did your brother say he was going?" I paused for a moment.

"To Europe, then possibly Japan or Australia."

"What a coincidence, that is where we are heading," He said in a louder, more proud tone.

"What?" I stared at him; the orange-red and yellow hues making themselves clear in my eyes that anxiety had formed.

_Was he crazy?_ My light pink lips parted, but my words were silenced by the quivering of my bottom lip.

"Don't fret, my lady, let us focus on you and me for the time being." He touched my face with a gloved hand and I turned my head to blankly stare at his pale forearm, "We have much to do to."

I nodded into the fabric of his glove, feeling all its ridges against the angelic fairness of my smooth cheek. My mind was nearly burnt out at that moment; I had no idea what to say, what to think, or how to react.

"Relax, now, think of what you need to do before we depart." He kissed the top of my head and departed to my living room.

There was a knock at the door, to which I remained still.

* * *

_To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand…_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying._

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

_Here is my chance. This is my chance._

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Halo

(( Thank you for helping me get to 100 reviews, especially you DDG, who went back and reviewed all chapters leading up to 10! The song I picked for this Chapter, which will be long, is something I felt fit it perfectly (or at least the emotion I am trying to set). Now, it's not the normal music I listen to or post for chapters, but I can't deny the masterpiece of this song!

Halo – Beyonce

P.S. One theme in here, kind of obvious, is not very 'Wesker-like'. I made sure to do the worst thing a man could do after such an important moment to a woman, because it is Wesker!))

----------------------  
**Chapter 11: Halo**  
----------------------

I withdrew myself from the table after a few moments of registering that there was someone at the door. The thought of me leaving was something that had occurred to me several times before, but the fact that time was scarce was never more real. Yet, I was grateful – grateful for the fact my emotions hadn't run away with me; the stress was nearly nonexistent.

I glided across the floor like some angelic creature, making my way to the front door which was tucked away within two set of walls. Wesker was hiding back in the wicker chair located in the corner of the other side of one of the open doorway's walls, hidden from sight but within listening distance. I made sure to peek around the edge of the door frame and send him a glare entitled '_behave_'.

After seeing the menacing look of mine in the reflection of his shades, I felt satisfied enough that he received the message and I straightened my body to the door.

"Who is it?" I offered a bored tone as I flung the door open, uncaring if it was a thief; how bad of an ordeal for him that'd be.

"…Hey," Leon coolly spoke as he fumbled with his aviator sunglasses to offer me a glance into his blue pools.

"When you say you're coming… you're really coming," I smirked while peering up at him through arched brows.

I had just adjusted my weight comfortably by pushing one hip outwards and resting my forehead on the arm I placed to block his view inwards, when he tried to just that.

"Can I come in?" His voice flowed like melted butter.

"Why are you here?" I interjected.

"To check on you – I told you this… and to take you to Rani's."

"Listen, I just got home –"His face stared at me blankly and I knew that even if I finished my sentence he was going to stick around.

"Let me go get Claire-bear," I sighed my words, turning and darting to my packed boxes before he could ask questions.

The whole time I rummaged through the box I could sense Wesker's eyes watching the movements of my hips, swaying back and forth, and I suppose I over exaggerated my movements on his account. A tinge of arousal struck into my core. Months ago, I would not have noticed such a slight sensation; he put forth a lot of effort to hide unnecessary emotions, thinking about it made me roll my eyes.

A heard a creek in my door and rapidly turned around to face Leon, my motion lost somewhere in time due to my startled reaction.

"You ready?" Leon asked softly. He did not notice my ungodly movement.

A simple nod was all I gave and I met Leon before he could venture in far enough that his turn around would bring him face to face with Albert Wesker. I didn't even want such a thing for myself and avoided eye contact with the man who undoubtedly was curious to why I was giving in to this. Didn't he trust me? I wouldn't be gone for long…

Upon my deck, the door closed and locked, Leon turned to face me with the most taunting glare. I tilted my head in question and he began to prod and closely stare at the skin of my neck.

"What are you doing?" I giggled out and shoved him away.

"Just checking… I don't want to be interrupting anything."

"Are you talking about the marks you found on my neck?" I placed my hands upon my hips and pressed my tongue into the corner of my mouth in a cocky form of disbelief.

"The hickeys."

"They weren't hickeys!" I snapped and hit my shoulder into his arm as I advanced forward.

"Hey, take it easy," Leon's tone was laced with restraint of laughter to which I ignored, my eyes glued on the black BMW below.

"Rental?" Only one brow rose this time as I smirked. It was impossible for him to drive here in such short of time.

"More or less," He responded as we both walked down the steps of my deck. He was quite the gentleman, letting me in first, and I smiled to myself.

Harvadville wasn't far from where I lived, a mere hour being that I too lived in one of the towns that surrounded Raccoon. Although I was never home much, I still enjoyed the peacefulness of being out in the country.

"So are you ever going to tell me what went down?" I faced his profile after his question, one I knew he would ask eventually on this trip.

"Yes… I suppose I could," I decided as I shifted my gaze back towards the road. My eyes chased the trees on either side of the gravel as I searched for the words.

"Ada Wong came within the night with an unknown woman, a specimen in cloaked attire," I began, Leon double taking towards me after the word 'Ada'.

"I had her in my grasp, but they threatened Rani and I soon became unconscious. Though, I remember her saying there were plans for me," I turned to look at Leon who was not only gripping the wheel tightly, but staring almost in pain at the road before him.

"You okay?" I questioned before he relaxed to glance quickly at me with shifting eyes and an immobile head.

"Yeah… continue."

"I awakened in time to watch the cloaked individual come to demise. She was being tested under a new form of the Progenitor virus, much like P50 but without need of constant circulation through the bloodstream. However, it was too close to Uroboros and eventually consumed her -- just like the villagers," I shook my head, "She was taken out by my own doing, but I was incoherent and forgot about Ada. The next thing I knew, I was awake through my mind but not my body. I could not open my eyes, but I could _feel _with my _mind._ Yet, I was not scared," I sighed.

"Uroboros bonds with certain blood connections… is that what happened?"

"Yes," I nodded. "When you said our blood was altered by the viruses within Raccoon, giving you pain tolerance and I speed, our blood became susceptible to be 'chosen ones'. Jill's could not bond with it because with the Nemesis virus within her, she created an antidote for the majority of the ingredients in Uroboros. We, however, became the perfect carriers," My lips refined to a thin line.

"Can you infect me?"

"I don't think so," I said truthfully, "The only reason I was able to figure out what the hell was going on was through a hard drive I stole before leaving Africa. Keep in mind that Wesker put a bunch of shit in me… I have no idea what I am or what I'm capable of. I just know that I'm able to control it at a happy medium and live a semi-normal life," I produced an answer that would put him at ease. Of course, I'd never live a normal life – not the road I'm going towards.

We sat in silence for a moment, my hands folded within my lap and head lightly touching the car window. After my little explanation, I began to wonder what I _was_ capable of. My experience with Umbrella pointed to extending limbs, blood bursting into fire, large talons, tentacles, and other bizarre deformities. Suddenly warmth caressed me, a touch I experienced through every vein; I could not explain such a sensation.

"Thanks for being strong," Leon whispered and it was then I noticed his hand was upon mine.

"No need to say anything, Leon, we all have our cross to bear," I shushed, but I could sense the corners of his mouth frown.

"At least you could escape…" He seemed to speak more to himself. _At least he didn't say anymore on Ada… _

The sign for Harvardville appeared far more quickly than I anticipated and Rani's home was just ahead. Before I knew it, we were in the driveway and Leon was helping me out and to the front door of the cream colored home. I stared at the house in awe as I climbed out; I was taken back that the last time I was here my life changed forever. My nerves became unsettled and I experienced it through each step up to the front door. Leon and I knocked at the same time unintentionally, but it was too late to laugh about it.

The door crackled to unlock and eased open. There, Aunt's plump face came into view with and soon ignited the flame of excitement.

"Come in! Come in!" She chanted as she opened the door for us, to which Leon raised an arm over my short height to hold for me.

"So good to see you!" Aunt patted my face as she acknowledged my presence.

"Is Rani here?" I smiled, giving Aunt a tight hug.

"Yes! Of course!" Aunt twisted her body to the stairs, "Rani!"

Little footsteps grew closer as Rani moved her walk into a sprint down the stairs.

"Claire!" Rani shouted, giggling as her arms found my waistline, "Are you feeling better?"

I rested a hand on her head and rubbed, "Yes, thank you. Leon and I brought you Claire-bear," I smiled with my words while Leon snaked around me to offer the girl her teddy bear.

"Oh! Thank you! It smells like you…" Rani brought the bear to her face and inhaled.

No words could wiggle passed my throat, probably because Rani was so adorable to me. I merely peered over my shoulder up at Leon who smiled down with bright, blue hues.

"Would you two like some tea?" Aunt had her whistling tea pot in hand as she shared glances between Leon and I. Our eyes didn't part.

"Sure," Leon shrugged.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The sun was an hour from setting when we finally prepared ourselves to leave. Aunt had a lot to say, which was fine for Leon and I; we nodded along and listened with interest within our eyes. Taking those first few steps out the door was both refreshing and overwhelming. The cooling air tamed my warmed skin from the cups of tea and cozy atmosphere, but reminded me that I was probably never going to return.

"You okay?" Leon's voice drew my attention as I finished waving to the two figures in the doorway: Rani and Aunt.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Why?" I turned to face Leon.

"No reason."

This time I rushed passed Leon to let myself in and her didn't seem to mind as he slid into the driver's seat. As soon as my belt buckle was clasped, I eyed Leon curiously.

"Where to now?" I inquired, my lips pursed.

"You'll see," He spoke quietly as he gazed at something upon my face, "Your cheeks are flushed." He commented, seeming to answer my questionable gaze at why his attention lingered on me more than the road.

"I feel fine," I brought my hands to my cheeks to check if I was radiating heat and he smirked, saying nothing more.

A smile curled across my light pink lips as I moved my head slowly to glance in our direction. The sun was now cut in half by the Earth, peering just over the horizon with its radiant hues that instantly reminded me of Wesker's eyes. Then, landmarks began to jog my memory into a place it did not want to be.

"Are you taking me to Harvardville Airport?" I jolted my head to Leon, impatiently awaiting his response.

"Just wait," He coaxed.

We pulled up to the outskirts of the Airport, which had since been revamped and revoked of its yellow tape. Where we parked was the exact spot where WilPharma's supply truck exploded. The thought of Downing still left a bitter taste within my mouth. I quickly got out of the car and stalked over to the site where tents used to occupy and then to where the fire took place. There, I squatted and threw a couple pieces of gravel to the side.

"Everything heals," Leon's voiced was like a string, pulling my chin to my shoulder to peer at him.

"That it does…" I murmured as my hues began to succumb to the molten lava within, glowing like a moat around my pupil and then fading away in the purple.

"I'm sorry about Ada," I decided to own up to the fact I basically desecrated one side of her face, but he didn't know that yet.

"Hm…" He offered me a hand after circling my body, moving from behind me to the front. I placed my own within his, using it to bring myself to stand, and once again locking eyes with Leon S. Kennedy.

"Just another thing I can't have…" He surprised me with such words, causing my eyes to widen and my lips to part slowly.

My mouth ran dry as I peered into what seemed like his soul. As his breath left his nostrils smoothly, mine began to leave my mouth in a stagger. His face grew closer to mine and I used my senses to analyze his heart rate. Despite his calm appearance on the outside, his heart was beating faster than my own.

"Leon…" I whispered, staring up at him with my purple hues. Long ago, I would have wanted this --- to be normal and live a life with a long time friend who knew me for who I was, not what I have become.

His face was now tilted and directed his eased breath on my mouth. Smiling softly, I prepared myself to welcome his touch.

_No…!_

"Leon!" I shouted, instantly falling back and gasping for air after rationalization punched me in the chest, "what are you doing?" I stuttered. I was disgusted with myself…

"I'm sorry, I thought –"I stared at him as he tried to explain, "I guess I don't know what I thought." His shoulders slumped.

"Leon, I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to act as I did," I searched the ground as I spoke, more than ready to continue, but he interrupted me.

"Let's take you home," He smiled and sauntered towards the passenger door of the BMW, "Come get in."

"Alright," I nodded with my words, giving him the most loving smile I could without giving my heart away.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The rest of the ride home was in silence, yet it was not of awkwardness, but the fact I slept a good half of the way. Even though this amounted only to thirty minutes, I was content when I awoke and blinked the sleep from my eyes. During my slumber, I remember hearing a few attempts of someone trying to contact Leon, but he was too polite to disturb me by answering.

"Where are we?" I groaned, stretching my limbs as I erected myself in the passenger's seat.

"Pulling in… in three… two…" The car veered right and I finally noticed the bumpy rhythm of the gravel road beneath; it took me a bit to wake up.

One of my hands met my face to rub away the tears that my eyes had produced to coax away the dryness and I yawned as I did. As Leon departed from the vehicle to let me out, I quickly pulled out my phone to check the time. To my surprise, it was almost midnight, and I had left Wesker to himself all day.

_How much trouble can one man get into? Well, it __**is**__ Wesker… and he kind of deserves it._

I unhinged my seatbelt and climbed out with the help of one hand from Leon. My next objective was to make sure he knew I appreciated his help while secretly saying my goodbyes – and keep him from entering the house.

"Thank you Leon," I retrieved my hand back from him. "I don't know what I would do without you, ever, and I'm sorry it is rare that we see each other these days. I know it has been years since we last met face-to-face before the airport incident," I felt tears beginning to dwell behind my lids and I was grateful I was not as numb as I started out the first few months of my awakening.

"Hey, don't mention it," He smiled at me softly. "I'm here for you any time—just let me know. I'm sure Chris will be contacting me soon to get the low down or to make sure you're all right." I rolled my eyes at this. _Chris…_

There was a pause between us, one I had to break by simply nodding and glancing off to the side. Leon's crooked index finger caught under my chin and tilted my gaze back to his where he stared at me with a concerned expression.

"I'm alright," I murmured and assured him with gesturing hands. "Thanks for being such a great friend," I said just as softly, coming to terms of just how hard it was to be inconspicuous and moved at the same time.

"Catch you later."

I stood back and watched him run around the front to the driver's door. He paused for a moment, stared at me, and offered me a smile. My arms were now folded across my chest and I offered a couple of fingers by the bend of my elbow as a good-bye wave. I also had a similar smile across my face for I knew Leon and I understood each other to a depth. He would be missed, everyone would be… Though, in my heart, I knew this was the right choice.

The gravel gave easily underneath his tires as he backed out. Such a sound was no melody to my heart, but it also meant new beginnings to come. I stepped aside and watched him leave; his piercing blue eyes beaming at me before he saluted me 'so long' with his two fingers. I stifled a laugh until he was out of sight, then, I turned my back on him and all else.

In silence I glanced at my extended driveway which was lit by a single yard lamp and the only outdoor light for miles. Once the crickets picked up their song, I turned and began to head to my deck with ease. As soon as my foot left the ground to replant itself on the first step, the crickets stopped. A jolt of adrenaline traveled through my veins and to meet its needs I spun my head around to view if anything lied behind me; I didn't _sense_ anything.

Blackness struck, engulfing me whole, and I couldn't move against the steel force that held my arms to my sides.

-=-=-=-=-=-

I growled against my restraints, the thought of being helpless strength wise had never occurred to me since my transformation. As I was slammed into place, sitting in a moderately comfortable, cushioned bench, I listened intently to the sound of helicopter blades around me. _Ohhh hell no_, I groaned in my mind, completely against this to the extent that I started to thrash.

"Hmmph."

The bag that had been blocking my sight was removed. My hot hues shot about as I snarled fiercely, but I saw no faces until a light whistle directed my gaze elsewhere.

"Al-Albert?!" I shouted, preparing myself to stand, but he scowled and waved me down before taking the spot next to me.

Instantly, I calmed down.

"Doesn't anyone think that I get tired of traveling?" I sighed out as the helicopter lifted from the ground and adding a drop in my stomach.

"It's your job."

"Where are we off to this time, sugar plum?" I taunted my question after his obvious statement.

"Spare me," Wesker huffed, clearly frustrated at my disappearance.

Though, as I stared at his profile, I noticed the wrinkles in his face cease and relax. _Was he worried about me?_ I suppose I didn't give it a thought until now that Leon could hide me away rather easily, I mean, it took Wesker forever to find Spencer and he had no government help in hiding. I feared Wesker would always be afraid of expressing love, but, he hadn't ceased to amaze me yet.

"Sometimes, I almost wonder if this is real," My thoughts became outspoken unintentionally.

"You read my journal," He said suddenly, sternly staring ahead, and within my core ecstasy made itself known; Wesker was trying to hide his emotions… again.

A moment of silence was made, the sound of the wind against the copter and the twirl of its blades filling in the spots where we should have been speaking about where we were headed or at least this huge commitment I was making.

"How are you feeling?" I turned my head to face the person who had asked the question: Wesker.

"Like myself," I half smiled, but now I was thinking about it. When I was with Leon, the only thing that kept me from kissing him was my loyalty to Wesker. Even then, I experienced anxiety at the thought of leaving him behind. Nothing I couldn't ignore, but truth be told I wasn't myself without Wesker close.

"Oh!" I had almost forgotten, "Sherry."

"What about her?"

"You developed the cloak outfit for her, designed after the darkest bird or the crow, in order to help her hide her severely charred and damaged skin," I began.

"I made a white one too," Wesker snuck in between my pauses.

"… Anyways, I want to research into a cure to help fix her. I don't want her to hide anymore," My tone was at its utmost seriousness. He needed to know that I felt strong on this.

"There will always be scars," He murmured and finally gave me his gaze.

I shrugged, "Better than nothing, Al."

"I'll consider it," He peered at me through the corner of his eye with his head dipped low.

I studied him for a moment, noting how very guarded he was despite knowing me for so long. The man always tucked his head away, his hands were always up to block or by his gun, and he never faced a person completely. My hand reached forth and softly rested on his left forearm.

"Thank you…" I whispered and his twisted a little more in my direction.

"Hmm."

His response was expected, but it didn't keep me from resting my head on his shoulder. I enjoyed the scent of the leather fabric of his jacket, but not as much as I adored the fragrance I could smell from his neck in this position. The musk of Wesker – how do I explain it? – It is deep, but sweet in its own way, older, but not overbearing, and it is an aroma the nose cannot adjust to. Meaning, no matter how long I inhaled him, I could never cease to recognize it.

During the trip, I was unfortunate to ponder about all my concerns. Though, it wasn't the normal human thinking; it was like I was noting issues, differences, and tasks instead. I did not dwell on an issue for too long before I moved onto the next, my mind no longer worked that way. My body functioned to keep me strong, on guard, and healthy both physically and mentally.

"Rest," Wesker's voice moved into my mind while his hand brushed back my fallen bangs.

"Are you calm now?" Only his ears could hear my voice.

"I couldn't have you running off again, my lady, and admit I wasn't in the most pleasant of moods." At least he could own up. "I also noticed your face patterns. What is bothering you?" Ut oh.

"I'm sacrificing a lot, you know," I breathed, "and it seems wrong – my heart won't even ache for what I'm leaving behind. Yet, I have such strong emotions for you. It doesn't make sense," My voice lost its life.

"You have much to learn about yourself. I have had ten years and I am still transforming. You have become independent, but for the first time in your life, you have a purpose besides doing what is right and making the world 'better'."

"And what is that?" I lifted my head up to find his eyes locked on mine. Wasn't I still making the world better by keeping Wesker in check – he the yin and I the yang? Wasn't the lives of others still my purpose, or was there something I was missing that I had a larger role in?

"Your purpose now is to be," His lips twitched as if struggling to say the words, "happy… with me."

My lips parted to offer him a slight squeak of air trying to pass through my throat; there were no words. What he meant was, that all my life I have been satisfied doing what I love for others, and now was the time to think about myself. Of course, Wesker knew very well about thinking about one's self.

"Do you trust me?" I finally was able to say.

"Yes," He said softly, his face closing into mine. My hand moved to his cheek, caressing the stubble that barely broke the surface.

"What is your purpose, now that Uroboros cannot be done? Now that… I am here?"

He leaned into my, his lips cracking open to breathe his sweet taste into my mouth as he spoke, preparing to kiss me when he was finished.

"My purpose," his lips almost touched mine and my body stressed for his words to be done, "is…"

Turbulence vibrated the helicopter but failed to move our stone frames; we were the indestructible partners and I took pride in being Excella's well-suited replacement. Yet, before he could finish his heated words the copter began to descend and the pilot let us know how far from landing we were.

"Bah," Wesker growled and the pilot became silent. As his head was turned, giving a death glare, I softly observed the features of his profile.

_Albert Wesker_… my brother and he were counter opposites, but yet I found him the most fascinating person on this planet. He was reserved, crude at times, un-loyal to anyone but himself, but he was the challenge I wanted to partake in and complete. The progress I had made so far was exceptional. He had refused Excella, despite her romantic take on him, and he had come back for me. Albert Wesker came back for _me_—and he admitted he had been wrong to turn me away.

"Where are we anyways?" I glanced up while Wesker stood and approached the sliding door of the copter.

"The Spencer Estate," He casually pronounced as he hopped out and offered me a hand. Though, he was much more forceful than Leon; he actually tugged me out.

"Wait," I made a swift landing then stuck my hands in the back of my jeans, "The same estate where you killed him?"

He nodded. "Not to worry, his body has been cleaned up and the window boarded."

"Yes, that's fine, but why are we here?" We had landed down on a flat piece of land below the estate which was propped up on a cliff. It was like Dracula's castle, glaring down on the inhabitants and daring them to enter.

"I have to pick up a few things and I may need to depart soon after." My heart jumped.

"Will you be back?" I tried not to ask too quickly after he mentioned his leave. However, he still stared at me through his shades to answer my question.

"Okay, dumb question," I smirked. "Let's start making the long trek up the hill."

Side by side we advanced at a regular pace, but not before Wesker sent the Pilot off with his payment. Wesker was wealthy and successful, no one could deny that, but possessions were nothing to him. He valued his work, his virtues, and me if he didn't consider me a possession.

The walk was pleasant for we were able to take pleasure in it. We did not use the speed we acquired and simply soaked in the attributes of Europe. _I wonder where Chris is_…

"Venture on in and make yourself comfortable. Your belongings are already within but packed," He smirked at my impressed expression. "We won't be here for long."

"How did you – never mind," I left it alone. I couldn't imagine Wesker packing more of my things. Unless, he just grabbed the boxes I had brought from Chris's. I went into the home to go see what he had done.

After searching the Mansion I stumbled upon the Master bedroom. I cringed at the thought of it being Spencer's, the crazed, old scientist and founder of Umbrella, but the room seemed clean. In the far right corner was a wheel chair and a few unused IV bags. I recalled in Wesker's Journal there being a segment about the poor health Spencer was in prior to his death.

"You found it!" Wesker's voice was like a knife going into its sheath. He called from behind me before he used a bolt of speed to close the space between us.

"Yeah, it is gorgeous, very antique-oak oriented," I complimented while staring at the mixture of brown and red wood finishing.

"Let us go to bed," He pressed a hand into my back and directed me to the bed. "I can see your exhaustion."

There was no doubt about that, I was mentally and physically drained. By the time I reached the bed, my knees at the edge, my clothes were nearly half off me. Wesker proceeded to undress me until my panties and fitted T were all that was left. He rested my bra and pants on the wheel chair and defied time to make it back to the bed before me. I crawled in as soon as he peeled back the corner of the comforter and sheets.

"Are you coming in with me?" I asked sheepishly as he covered me up.

"It is intended," He removed his shades and carefully set them next to the lamp on his night stand.

A sigh released itself passed my lips as I snuggled into the covers, which smelt of dust. Then, just as I hoped, the weight of the bed changed as my six foot lover crawled in. Turning on my left side, I stared at the design engraved on the lamp at my own personal night stand; the symbol was a plant leaf with some sort of tribal light or fire symbol_. Interesting_… I yawned.

"Goodnight, Al," I used a silly but affectionate tone; 'Al' always reminded me of Aladdin. He answered me with the steel grip of his arms coiling around my petite, toned waste.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The putrid scent of rotten eggs covered with decaying flesh awoke my senses. If Spencer had a cat, who somehow could survive without eating, then I would say it brought me a house warming gift. My eyes slowly opened, blinking against the rays of the rising sun peeping in the window, and attempting to adjust to the blur that coated their sight.

Last night, I had rolled onto Wesker's bare chest and soaked up his warmth like a rabbit resting on the road at night for a similar reason; it was just as pleasurable, but just as deadly. I knew I was vulnerable when I slept, but he hadn't cared to dispose of me yet and I didn't believe he ever would. Maybe it was me who was having troubles trusting him. Now, I laid in the middle of the king sized bed – what an ironic name for Spencer's type of bed – and was definitely alone.

My eyes soon adjusted enough to see the culprit for such a smell: a Progenitor flower on my night stand in all its sunset color glory.

"Ack," I grimaced and swiped the stupid flower onto the floor.

_C-c-link._

"What the hell was that?" I questioned into my pillow which I had pulled into a death hug to my chest.

Thinking I may have broken something, I groaned and forced myself to sit up and stretch towards the ceiling. I licked the morning breath flavor at the roof of my mouth in hopes to settle the poor taste with new saliva. _I hope Wesker isn't making some metal version of the stinky Progenitor virus…_

I scooted to the edge of the bed and swung my feet around, letting my legs dangle as I rubbed my face to stimulate blood flow. Before my lilac hues could search about for the creator of the noise, I noticed a small note that had been lying under the flower.

"_Sherry is downstairs and will explain the next step. I am out for the time being."_

_For real, Wesker? _My eyes finally descended to the floor and scanned around the flower.

There, shimmering in the sunlight that was casted on the wooden floor was a silver item. Using my hands on either side of me to ease myself up carefully to silence the creaking of the bed, I came to a stand. I slowly moved my bare feet towards the object, staring at it as though it was deadly and moving like it too. When it was right below me and between my feet, I squatted down and picked up the circular object between my thumb and pointer.

It was a Platinum Antique Bezel and Pave Set Engagement Ring.

"Oh…" I gasped, my free hand covering my mouth at the object that had been on the stem of the flower.

I examined the ring with a quivering hand. The middle diamond was average and circular, maybe slightly squared to add more shimmer to the cut, and the band that held it had elegant, smaller diamonds implanted. Wesker certainly knew how to get my attention and this ring was everything I could ever ask for. It was the old fashioned with the one base diamond and new age with the tinier diamonds around the band. Oh, and it was silver; I hate any type of gold rings. The only issue was that it seemed extremely expensive.

"I can't believe this…" I whispered out loud as I slid the engagement offering on my ring finger; it was a perfect fit.

"I know, neither can I."

I sharply turned around to view Sherry in the doorway. I had been so carried away with this seemingly impossible event that I hadn't sensed her arrival from downstairs.

"Did you know about this?" I stood slowly.

"Not really, but when he was angrily pacing in the Prison area back by the volcanoes I realized what you meant to him. You have a connection with him by blood, something that will always draw you to him and sense his emotions; it is must stronger with you. He, on the other hand, experiences closeness with you through blood connection, but has nothing tying him down. So, if he was pissed at himself for how he treated you and second guessing you leaving him – I'd say that means something," Sherry finished.

"Thanks for that but," I swallowed hard. "Are you saying that my emotions were irritated because something draws me to him?"

"He told you that you experienced moments as if you were 'in heat' when you were without him. This eventually will change over time to a simple longing for him. He was able to use what Spencer had used on him, the anxiety to which if he was ever lost he would always look to find Spencer," Sherry informed.

"Yes, I read about that. So he wouldn't be forced to always wonder about Spencer's whereabouts he killed him. Killing him ended the constant nervousness when his creator and he were apart," I approached Sherry as I spoke. She simply nodded, agreeing to my words.

"If you were to ever leave, you'd be lost without him, and eventually come looking for him. I'm sure he planned to end your life once you were used up, but found the way you handled situations made you worthy of life. Obviously, you are a chosen one, but nevertheless intrigued him to a deeper extent," As she spoke her last sentence, she snatched my hand and gazed at the rock that complimented my fair skin.

"He left me a note and said you'd explain," I reminded her.

"You will be traveling with me to the next destination. Wesker has everything ready there if you are to accept his proposal." I smiled at her and told her my answer. "He also wanted me to help you find a dress – no price limits."

"Is that all really necessary?" She nodded to my question and I sighed. "Then, I want a dress like my mother's…" She paused and lowered the hood of her cloak, revealing her pale blonde strands; I could see the mild part of the damage to her skin on her scalp.

"And what was your mother's dress like?"

"Elegant and graceful… the train was long and the straps of the gown fell loosely on her shoulders…" I rambled on and she intently seemed to watch me through the mask upon her face.

"So, what it sounds like is," She took a breath. "An A-line dress, for your defined waistline, an off the shoulder strap for the hourglass figure, and a long train?"

"Did you research this?" I blinked at her.

"Don't ask."

"Yes, that sounds right," I smiled. I only had a day or so to plan this so there was no room to be picky.

"Sounds stunning, but, do you mind if I make the top corset oriented?"

"Not at all, Sherry," I grinned.

"Okay, come with me downstairs and I'll take your measurements. I'll see if France has something in," She began throwing out ideas as she led me down the stairs.

"W-wait, France?" I began to gripe about how expensive this was clearly going to get. "Sherry, I'm the tomboy remember? I'm not overly picky, I'm –"

"Shut up and stand on the stool," Sherry snapped and interrupted me.

From that moment on I listened to Sherry and stood as still as possible as she stripped me down and measured me. I was unsure who worked for Sherry or Wesker at this time, but I imagined it could be anyone. What a shame it was to work every day, unknowing Uroboros was just hours from being dispensed into the atmosphere and it was all because of your employer.

"Alright, I'm all done and I'm going to call up some people and send them these measurements."

"What are you going to tell them when they ask why you want a wedding dress?" I curiously asked her.

"The truth," She said simply and stalked off into the other room.

I watched her white cloak flow as she departed and thought to myself that it was time to prepare for the day. Glancing at the ring one more time upon my left hand, I rotated to the stairs and ascended to the bathroom.

-=-=-=-=-=-

"We're still constructing the helipad! You're going to have to jump with me!" Sherry shouted over the immense amount of wind flowing into the open plane.

"Where are we?" I squinted against the wind as I yelled back.

"Indonesia, North of Australia, and by the island Biak!"

"What the hell are we doing here?" I raised my voice even higher as I peered down below. Sherry gave me a parachute.

"I'll explain when we get down there. Your items are coming by boat! This is a private island!"

"Alright!" I threw myself off the edge, plummeting fast.

I glanced down at the blue water and smiled to myself. I had only seen the ocean when flying over it. Now, I would see it up close and get to touch it.

"Pull your chute!" Sherry cried out and I did just that.

The straps tightened under my arms and jerked my body upwards to cease my speed. A winded flutter was heard soon after from Sherry's chute being released. During our decent I observed my legs dangling before a set of trees, sand bars, a mansion in the middle, and a large green house to the north of it.

I landed gracefully with a pleasant _oof _and detached myself from the chute that was gradually falling behind me. I heard a flutter in the trees.

"G-a-ha… Claire!" Sherry called for me and was struggling against something. My lilac hues traveled upwards to her chute caught in a tree.

"Get me down?" She almost pleaded as her body swayed in hopes to wiggle free.

"Undo your straps!"

"I can't, my weight is keeping them too tight." I rolled my eyes, as if Sherry weighted more than 105 pounds…

"Al-le-up!" I playfully murmured before jumping to hug the nearest tree.

I shimmied up it, leaping from one tree to the next until I was beside her and reaching for her hand. Once her hand was in mine, I brought her in my direction and removed my knife from the hoister at my hip. I gave her a reassuring gaze and swiped my hand above her head with enough force to slice through the straps easily.

"Claire!" She screeched as her body fell with our hands still connected.

One arm hooked on the base of the tree, I kept her tightly within my palm and allowed her to grab my wrist with her other hand.

"I'm going to swing you to that bush and let you go, okay?" I smiled at her.

"O-okay," She nodded and I did just as I said.

Upon release, she was quiet, but I could hear her soft distress pants as she struggled to part from the bush. I jumped down to assist her and put my knife back in its holder.

"You okay?"

"Yes, thanks Claire. Shall we?" I nodded.

We advanced through the mini jungle to the mansion that sat in between. Though, it wasn't much of a mansion, it was just the size of one. Inside of it was a bit humid, but it had a number of large fans to keep the air circulating. I imagined it was rather cool in this place at night.

"Please don't go in there," Sherry pointed past me to a set of white double doors. "Anywhere else is free game."

"What about the plant dome thing outside?" I tilted my head and she looked at me.

"The new project."

"Go on," I walked over to a large, white coffee table that accented another wooden establishment.

"We discovered a plant in Indonesia and that was the main reason for me being sent to Australia. In this area, the wildlife was abundant. The tribe known as Asmat would send their men to actually kill and retrieve the animals in order to keep the population from exceeding. We were curious about this and studied a few of the animals that were brought back. Some, we even contracted with numerous of viruses. No matter what we did, their condition stayed intact on the outside. The animals not killed, seemed to live forever…"

"You found the Fountain of Youth…" I whispered.

"Definitely like it… Wesker is aging everyday and he cannot rule a world if he is to die eventually. Perhaps, if the project becomes successful you can live with him forever too."

"I don't want to rule the world, Sherry," A weak smile formed.

"Whatever you two decide to do, you are in this together, but I suggest you approve of this new finding. After all, the world is a cruel place when you're a freak." There was bitterness in Sherry's voice, one that told me she had learned firsthand.

"Moving on," She led me over to a set of glass doors and spread them. "This is our little computer room. You have access to everything and anything now so go crazy. However, be sure not to abuse it. You may have information overload." I laughed at her words and she pulled open a drawer to give me a key card.

"There are loud speakers about the house; you can access them here or in the control room upstairs. On each computer there you can check security, view the progress of the dome outside, or browse the web—it is up to you," She informed me.

"Thanks Sherry," I gave her a hug to which she returned.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to head to the docks and await the arrival of your gown. Wesker will be here soon. I hope you're ready to get married," She winked at me and turned to leave.

"Hey Sherry!" I reached out to her and she turned her head to offer me an ear.

"I'm scared and… I wish Chris was here…"

"I know, but it is better this way… you know that," She spoke softly with understanding and continued on.

As soon as she was gone I contemplated taking a peak into the 'forbidden room' but instead decided to make my way outside and towards the green house. As I walked along the stone path from the house to the dome, I carefully stepped over vine overgrowth and peered about in attempt to determine the direction of the ocean.

The green house door had a panel before the handle. I observed it for a moment before I slid my key into it, the light turning green, and a boxed voice speaking out to me.

"_Welcome, Claire."_

I preceded into the complex and viewed large rows of crimson red lilies with leaves the size of dollar bills. _They smell a lot better than the Progenitor virus_, I thought as I continued on to the back of the room near a set of computers. There, on the desk, was the same symbol of the leaf and energy drawing around it I had saw at the Spencer Estate.

"The leaf must be what has the special effects," I spoke my thoughts out loud as I moved to examine one of the plants, gentling touching one of the large leaves.

I dug a thumb nail into the leaf, a yellow substance oozing out and smelling of peppermint schnapps.

"Claire…" I veered around and gave my frontal view to Sherry. "Let's get you ready." She smiled warmly to me and I walked to her.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The reflection in the mirror wasn't me. A red-brown haired goddess with skin of white silk wore a fantasy wedding dress. The top hugged her bosom and created mounds just above the white lining; it was cleavage to die for. In the back were crisscross ties, a corset style that cascaded down to her firm rump. From the bottom of her corset top, leaked the flow of smooth fabric over her hips and only slightly out from her body. The design of the bottom half of the gown was much like Bell's in Beauty and the Beast; it was folded but not overly done, just enough to have elegance.

Slow moving hands touched the rime stones that decorated the front of her top and down to the silk bottom, then back to drag the ruffled train around into view.

"She is beautiful," I choked out at the reflection of the woman in the mirror.

"She is you," Sherry smiled with her words, for I could not see if she truly smiled, and stuck the bristles of my veil into my wavy, pulled back locks. "I will hold on to your train and follow you down the stairs. You can enter that room now, if you haven't already…"

Once she was behind me we traveled out the door and down the stairs to the double white doors. Once we came to a stop, she dropped my train and came to rest her hands on my shoulders.

"Wait here," She whispered and moved passed me, slinking through a small crack she created in the doors.

"Come in!"

* * *

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

* * *

I feverously jerked the handles and opened the door to view wooden floor boards covered with a red carpet. Along the sides of the carpet, were a few set of bouquets of lilacs, daisies, and white lilies. The more I opened the doors, the more I obtained view of the dining room, accented by a large chandelier. Windows surrounded us, making the room extremely bright, and behind the two figures up at front was an old grand piano.

The two figures being Sherry, dressed in a more formal, white cloaked outfit, and a dark mysterious man. He was clothed in a fitted black outfit with a lily in the front pocket of his jacket. His dishwater blonde locks were slicked back and his alien hues seemed to widen at the sight of me; it was Albert Wesker.

After swallowing hard I slowly moved down the self proclaimed isle to the man who was shaking in my vision; I thought I'd lose consciousness. When our eyes met, they didn't part, and I continued to press on against the fabric of my gown until I was squared to him. He reached for my hands and I gave them to him to hold between us. Sherry moved just behind us and waved a sheet of paper before me.

"This is the marriage license. As you can see, Wesker has already signed…" She offered me a pen and I used her back as a platform to sign, stealing a look from Wesker as I did.

"Great," She stuffed it away. "Now where were we? Ah yes…" She continued on:

"_Dearly beloved…"_

I blushed at Wesker and even more so when a half smile cracked his expressionless face.

"_Through marriage, Albert Wesker and Claire Redfield make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures…"_

Wesker's thumb stroked one of my hands and he even seemed a bit awkward at the whole romantic situation. Though, he wanted it- he must have. He began to twiddle my ring around my finger.

"_Do you Claire Redfield, take Albert Wesker…"_ I prepped myself as Sherry's voice called to me. "_Will you love him, comfort him…"_

"I will."

"_And do you Albert Wesker, take Claire Redfield…"_ I slid the ring I had Sherry pick up onto his finger, one I had obtained with my own money. He was surprised, but grateful nonetheless.

"I will."

"_You may kiss the bride,"_ Sherry announced.

Wesker bent down and breathed into me, the cushions on his face caressing my own silk lips. Slowly and steadily, they moved against mine almost hungrily, but still with respect for the situation. Before I wanted him to, he pulled his face away from mine and I finally realized his hands had been holding my shoulders.

"Look at the inside of your ring," He commanded in a whisper down to me.

I stared at him curiously and then double took downwards at my hand that he had within his. Gingerly, I pulled off of the ring from my finger and twirled it delicately in my fingers. On the inside, was engraved 'dear heart'.

"Hmph," I made a bright laughing noise. "You haven't called me that for a long time…" I remembered.

"I figured it brought back bad memories," He admitted and I found his eyes again.

"Not anymore…" I smirked.

* * *

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

* * *

"Listen, I have to depart again for a little while, so I can't stay for long," He said without guilt, but I could feel it in my core that he was reluctant.

"B-but our honeymoon…" I stuttered and he held my chin to coax me, looking me dead in the eye.

"When I get back, _dear heart_."

He planted a final kiss on my lips and began to back out while grabbing a pair of shades from his pockets.

"You look beautiful… I will make it up to you," He turned as if it was nothing.

"Sherry…" I faced her with concern, clearly hurt by his actions, but then I hoisted up my gown with determination and ran after him.

I nearly tripped, but I was able to burst through the white, wooden doors and run to the front door that had recently been gone through. I flew threw it, my train dragging in the soot as I bolted through the bushes next to the poorly beaten pathway.

"Wesker!" I cried out, seeing his figure a few feet away. He stopped and peered over his shoulder.

Rain began to fall despite the sun still being out; it was warm and falling in large drops just like in the rainforest.

"My lady…" He made turned completely to me as I came to a stop before him. My hair dampened almost immediately by the free falling rain.

"You're not leaving… not this time," I nearly sobbed out as I blinked against the rain, my hands pushing back my dampened hair as I prepared to pounce.

"I –"Wesker began, but he didn't have time to finish.

I closed the distance between us, kissing him violently with my hands on his stubbled cheeks. I moved my lips against his face very sloppily, the sandpaper sensation driving the passion. He coiled his arms around me and hoisted me up to which I responded with my legs trapping his waist. Our lips glued together, he shoved back my gown from my legs and grasped my outer thighs just below my hips.

His tongue penetrated my mouth, exploring vigorously as the rain soaked the both of us and created little rainbows in the canopy of trees above. He began to carry me through the bushes and off the beaten path to a set of old trees. There, he slammed by back into the bark of the most sturdy one and began undoing his pants with lightening speed.

My head moved back into the rough bark which snagged and yanked on my wet strands. The gaping of my mouth was an exit for my eager pants and breathy moans towards his curving fingers into the fabric of my panties at my hips— a snap indicated their demise. His hips thrusted forward, touching the built of his large erection into my moistened lips and thighs. I let out a cry as blood rushed to my head and disoriented me for just a moment.

He bent into me while drawing my hips towards him so that my shoulder blades were all that was keeping me up against the tree. His hands moved from cupping my ass up to the ties of my corset top, undoing it quickly to draw down my top and free my plump breasts. Rain splattered onto my fair skin, touching and erecting my nipples, which were soon engulfed by the kneading rough hands of Wesker.

"Please…" I whispered, but I was unsure if the words were truly mine.

"Hmph."

His tongue touched the space between my breasts as he buried his face in between. As his tongue slithered up to my neck, one of his hands moved to my lower back and the other grasped his shaft to direct his bulbous head to my opening. Up and down my lips he teased until I whined and scraped my scalp into the bark behind.

"This is what you get for the delay," He grumbled in his knife-through-butter tone.

"I will make it worthwhile…" I promised him.

"I'm sure you will."

With that, he jerked his hips upwards, missing my entrance completely and running his shaft between my soaked lips and against my clit. I shuddered violently and bit my inner lip to draw blood. His hand at my lower back tugged me closer as his lips trickled against mine.

Without warning, he removed me from up against the tree and hoisted me higher in his arms by my ass. My hands on his shoulders, I stared down at him with loving eyes. An evil smirk curled across his face, taunting me from below as he let me slide down his body and onto his throbbing manhood. I cooed with ecstasy as his head _finally_ penetrated me, moving against my tight ridges and silken walls. I used my pelvis muscles to grasp him tighter as he pressed deep and he grunted.

In his arms, he began to take me back towards the path and to the house.

"Sherry…" I whispered, my eyes closed to experience the manhood buried within me moving with his steps, turning me like butter.

He ignored my concerns, kicking open the front doors and splitting the wood, but not completely breaking them; this action alone pressing into the nerves at the roof of my vaginal canal. As I panted I wrapped my arms around his neck violently for support as he glided up the stairs.

I bounced once as I landed on the edge of the bed, the move making him pull out to his head, but it wasn't long before he dragged me back to him and nearly off the edge of the bed— the neatly folded covers ruined due to them following my body. After his claiming of me towards the edge, he instantly plunged into me, sending himself to great depths. My mouth opened wide to release a squeak of pleasure as he paused and throbbed within. Then, he removed himself slowly and moaned to my walls unstretching against his head.

"Claire…" He moaned as his body hunched over my frame. "I'm going to get rid of this…"

He grabbed my lowered dress and hoisted it back over my breasts and eventually over my head. Then, unrelentingly, he humped in and out my wet folds. I watched him with an open mouth, which was producing moans, and observed him scanning the make of my body. When his eyes found mine again, half squinting with lust, I reached up and touched his face.

"I love you," I whispered up to him and he turned his head to kiss my wrist.

"And I you, my lady… dear heart…"

I propped myself up on my elbows, taking his lips to mine as he pumped in and out at a faster pace. Our damp bodies slapped against each other, creating rhythm and arousing me more as I thought how wonderful his thick shaft felt. I lifted my hips off the corner of the bed, letting him enter me at a new angle until I felt him tense.

He was ready… and so was I.

I was the first, clenching him in a series of pulsating throbs and moaning at the top of my lungs. He held out for as long as he could to make sure I experienced the utmost pleasure and then released his seed. As I lay panting and heaving, he eased himself out of my hot quicksand and removed himself from his damp clothes.

I gave him my defined leg, playing with him by wiggling my toes on his chest and he began to kiss the inside of my knee. A wide smile curved into my lips as I adored the sight of him touching me.

"I have to go now…" he said down to me. "There is a Beretta in the night stand should anyone give you trouble."

"Come back soon, you know I'll be anxious for you," I'm sure he knew what I said was more literal.

He grabbed some new, dry clothes from the closet that were already seemingly prepared for him and got dressed. He then departed and I waited for the sound of the splintered door below to close. My head came to rest back on the bed and glance up at the ceiling with longing eyes. My womanhood was still restless and aroused. Though, that didn't keep my mind off the loss I felt within my heart. Slowly, but surely, my lids became heavy until they finally closed.

* * *

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo

* * *

-=-=-=-=-=-

A series of voices disturbed my dreams to a point where I awoke with a sense of unease. I could hear them around the house, hushed, but not unheard. I sat up quickly and moved to the closet and browsed the sets of clothing until I came across a pearl white robe. I wrapped it around my body and tied it in place before I sauntered over to the nearest window to see who was here.

The front door suddenly burst open, a mass of loud voices shouting about to the point where my heart dropped.

"_Welcome, BSAA Europe Division, it seems you have found us…"_ Sherry's voice came through the loud speakers planted throughout the house.

"BSAA?" I spoke out loud before hurrying to the door of the bedroom to listen for footsteps.

"_It is unfortunate for you because I don't think Mrs. Wesker will be too pleased about your arrival on this base."_

"Wesker had a wife?" I heard a British accent from downstairs prior to boots ascending the stairs. I became angry.

I kicked open the night stand where the stashed Beretta was and was pleased to see it skid towards me. As soon as I rushed to it I picked it up and checked for a filled clip. Once I viewed the stacked clip I shoved it back in place and pushed a bullet into the chamber. The intruders were searching rooms on the top floor, which were absolutely futile—I'd find them.

"Looking for someone?" I shouted through the door before I kicked it open and brought myself into sight.

The first BSAA to rush me received the back of my gun to his forehead. He stumbled and a quickly moved in to grab his arm, twist it at the elbow, and whip it painfully around. My knee then implanted itself the arch of his back and sent him tumbling by releasing his arm just in time. By then, the next solider was to me and freeing his gun. I swiftly bent back to allow him through, his rush towards me blind, and then sent him with regards over the balcony.

"Stop!" Someone shouted, a gun pointed in my direction.

I leisurely pivoted my head to glance at the one who ordered me; it was a tanned skin man, perhaps from Spain, and he was taken aback by my attire. I squared my body casually towards him, my eyes glancing at his gun before glowing a vivid red-orange.

"Are you going to shoot me?" His thumb brought back the hitch in response.

"Very well," I raised a brow. "Show me your reflexes."

I darted forward as his index squeezed the trigger and sent a bullet rocketing. My body readied itself and jerked me to the side away from harm to the best of its capabilities. A bit of pain touched my outer arm and I reacted to it by purposely falling to the ground. I slid into the member of BSAA, robbing him of his balance and then quickly standing. I instantly recovered and planted a bare foot into his neck, severing his windpipe and letting him suffocate to death.

Footsteps sounded behind me and I wasted no time to turn and aim my weapon.

"Claire…"

My death glare softened into something more surprised.

"Chris…"

"_You_ are Mrs. Wesker?" I stepped towards my big brother.

"I tried to tell you…"

He stared at me with fierceness and a set of confusion.

"Wha-who-wha—"He tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words. His eyes wandered to his fallen teammates.

"I'm sorry," I blinked away the tears as I heard more BSAA coming from the stairs. I had to escape, but I knew my brother wouldn't let me. So, I sent the base of my palm into his nose and the back of my gun to his temple to render him unconscious.

Chris collapsed without sound, without word, and then I twisted my body to head for the stairs and get Sherry. BSSA had already made it and seen what I had done. Steadily, I approached them as blood from my bullet-grazed arm hit the floor, bursting into flames.

"What the hell are you?" One of them said as I glanced down the barrel of their gun.

I double took behind me to view the flames going out and leaving the humid wood, luckily, charred and not creating more flames.

"I am the _new_ _balance_," A smirk crawled across my face and I stood still as Sherry made her way like a quiet field mouse behind the group.

With all her might, she shoved her small body into the backs of the group. They began to turn to face her, guns pointed, but they were closer to me by this time. I flung myself at them. Twirling in the middle, fists extended and punching away at the flesh before me, I began to look for Sherry to make our escape.

"Sherry?" I showed my concern in my voice when I didn't see her white self. Though, my search rendered me vulnerable—a needle punctured the skin of my neck.

"ARGH!" I groaned and elbowed off the man who had administered it. I gave one last burst of energy to sweep kick those filling in for the man I had just elbowed back. Afterward, I began to stagger in my steps. My vision was blurred.

"Get our fallen comrades, especially Redfield, and bring them to the base," Someone informed as my body slumped to the floor. "We will question Wesker's wife for the remaining terrorists and come after the other woman tomorrow. Move quickly, gentleman, I don't know how long the sedatives will last."

My cheek pressed into balcony floor as all of my muscles began to relax. It was as though I was melting into the floor and I would become trapped if I didn't get up. Yet, I couldn't, and my mind gave up to the darkness. The darkness that consumed me was not by a bag over my head, but of sleep – a deep sleep where I was unable to defend this island, Sherry, or my own self. Rough hands fell upon me, hardly as pleasurable as Weskers, and realization sunk in.

I had become captured yet again.

* * *

((Don't forget to review. I friggin just wrote 12,000 words and 25 pages.))


	12. Chapter 12: The Chosen Pessimist

(( A/N: I want to start off by thanking all the anonymous reviewers – you guys have inspired me more than you know. I would also like to point out FrostyDream made art of this story! It is posted on my profile under Captive's information. She also suggested a song, which I loved and will find a place to work in future chapters. On that note, feel free to make requests, chapters always base off the songs or work with them, so if you want to see something happen, suggest a song similar to what you wish! I'll work it in. For this chapter, I purchased the newest CD from my favorite band, and discovered this song on a long drive. The lyrics have a lot of emotion to them, very moving if you know any of their other songs, and I felt it fit the chapter wonderfully – so pay close attention to that – can you figure out why? Also, some shout outs to mopower2me for reviewing ALL THE CHAPTERS [woo] and love to my faithful readers who have always been there. This chapter goes out to you, in depth, and I hope you enjoy!

In Flames – The Chosen Pessimist))

---------------------------------------  
**Chapter 12: The Chosen Pessimist**  
---------------------------------------

* * *

**Tell **me which side I'm on.  
Approaching constant failure.

Who's friend or foe?  
Between love and hate…  
which path to follow?

* * *

Each breath was a struggle; the oxygen was seemingly laced with free floating scrap metal, which ripped vulnerable tissue to shreds and left the victim to drown in their own blood. If it wasn't for such a vivid imagination placing description to each sensation, I may have not awoken to my choking gurgles against the saliva that collected in my throat. My sputtering gags were accompanied by slick warmth that oozed from the corners of my mouth, tasting of vomit and sour milk; too bad for me, my arms were restrained and thus prevented me from wiping away the awful flavor. If being bound wasn't enough, the throb within my temples kept me from plotting and seeing through my escape; I was utterly confused to my surroundings and I was sinking fast into a world of swirling colors.

The approach of footsteps brought temporary life into me. As if the muffled, rhythmic sound was a touchable object, it bounced and darted into my nostrils, casting a type of brain freeze that urged my head backwards painfully where it slowly rolled to the side. In this involuntary movement, my right ear was offered for the trail of voices flooding into the room, but in order to hear them I had to finish my weak blubbering at the spit that streamed to the floor from the left corner of my mouth—that and avoid talking myself through my next movement within my head, fearing I may lose sanity if the inner voice of reason, rationality, and direction suddenly disappeared from lack of use.

"Has Redfield awoken yet?" This voice was familiar, the same man that spewed commands on the island.

"No, sir— He is suffering a broken nose as well."

"And the girl we left back there? The one in the cloak," he asked the solider calmly.

"Sir, perhaps a better time –"

"Out with it, Freburg," The commander asked sternly.

"The island was attacked. There is a viral outbreak as we speak and the other woman is nowhere to be found. We sent Alpha team of BSAA Europe division after Bravo team ten minutes ago. If they can't defeat it or learn more about it they are at least hoping to contain it."

"We need Redfield," There was a moment of pause for musing. "Actually, we shall just ask Wesker's bitch."

"Sir, what is wrong with her? Sir?"

"We gave her a dose of the sample Sheva Alomar brought back from Africa, the A/W serum, and it is taking a different effect than reported. We are unsure what she is and are waiting on blood sample reports," he grunted some. "We—I… won't play nice after what is now happening to my team."

Although I heard every word each man produced, the process of picking apart the crucial details was the same as ripping off each fingernail; my brain was literally seeping through every hole on my head during each attempt to do any sort of thought process. If they were going to beat something out of me, I at least wanted to try to wake up to defend myself.

I hissed out all the air I had within my lungs through the cracks of my gritted teeth, knowing very well that the next breath to fill what was now empty would be the most painful of them all, but maybe some more suffering would snap back my drowsed conscience into reality. Swallowing hard, I coughed out the last bitterness within my throat and was so occupied with the sensation and gruff sputter that I hadn't noticed the footsteps come closer.

"Hey." I heard this seconds before a tingly sting became of my exposed cheek, causing my head to rotate its weight once more— this time sending my chin into my chest where I found it much harder to gulp down my thick saliva. "Wake up."

I offered a steady moan with a failing effort to raise my head, resulting in a simple nudge of my bangs towards the man whose breath smelt of thick garlic or musk from lack of sleep and brushing; his closeness made me shift uncomfortably in the chair beneath me, which ended up being my weight pressing forward against the chain cuffs, nearly separating my shoulders from their sockets.

"Sit up." He adjusted me by grasping my upper arms and sending me roughly back to where the low back rest of the chair cut into my spine. "Can you speak?"

I contemplated how to answer him. My mind told me I could, but my body told me it was best not to, and then there was my stomach that warned me if I opened my mouth words wouldn't be the only thing flying up. As my weight shifted forward, he shoved me back lighter than before and forced my chin up with one of his gruff textured hands

"Hey," the commander sharply huffed into my face. "What is attacking the island? Is this _your _doing?" When I groaned to his question, he claimed my face into both of his burly hands; they were surprisingly cool to my heated face. As he adjusted the direction of my fluttering eyelids which I struggled to open, I noticed a fresh breeze, one that kissed the sticky sweat that glued my bangs to my forehead and shape of my face. The soothing moment provided a sense of security and eased the sickness just enough to speak.

"G-go…" I inhaled agonizingly fast. "To hell."

Seconds after the words left my straining throat the tap on my cheek to awaken me became a furious slap that threw my balance off entirely. The force threw me leftward, pouring my body onto the floor as the chair tipped with my weight to make an excruciating landing on my arm. Following the shock through my wrist and shoulder came the inevitable sickness produced from the moments of liquids within my gut. I didn't remember vomiting, but the scent was unmistakable.

"We put away terrorist fuck-heads like you away every day," the sound of spit hitting the floor in spite sounded. "Either you tell us what is going on here or we inject you with more of that delicious serum. My men are dying out there, don't' think I won't dispose of you. I don't care what gender you are."

I resisted bursting out laughing and instead spit the blood that dwelled within my mouth from the collision of my teeth and tongue. I shifted my eyes, which felt like they were as hot as one-thousand suns, towards his box shaped face and smirked widely until my blood stained teeth became visible. Then my body jerked like a bolt of electricity fluttered through my veins, wiping the smirk from my face. And for the first time in the interrogation my eyes were completely open and blinking against the pain.

There was a bit of uneasiness that my core informed had to do with me. Though, it was not coming from this man, who glared down at my ravenous sight that I didn't have to be him to see, but from someone approaching. As much as I wanted to, I could not smile for I was unaware if it was rescue, but as the sound of clicking heels became no longer in the distance—my heart dropped. Within the realms of my healing mind, I pictured a thin woman of smarts, and a blonde describing those attributes suddenly appeared.

"The blood—"she paused and stared at me while the color disappeared from her cheeks. Eventually, she forced her eyes away. "The blood test results are back."

He nodded as she fixed her sentence and departed out of the room with her.

I envied her ability to pick herself up and start over in a more calm and collected manner. She must have been use to being called in and working with bio terrorism occurrences such as this one. Though, if that were true, why did she send me such a stare as she saw me lying here? To answer my question I began glancing about for some sort of reflection capturing object. To my surprise, there was one of those mirrors that people sat behind and could view the interrogation without being noticed, and I worked against my tied arms to sit up on my hip, only to yelp in pain.

When I saw my pale, sweat ridden face glancing back at me with eyes hued bloodshot red, pupils which consumed my irises like black holes, and the blood that provided a shade of lipstick on my swollen lips – I could only imagine how frightening to her I must be. Though, behind her eyes, was something more – a pity. To be feared was a new side of the spectrum for me, but the right side would always be unclear. After all, my new body had complicated things for me, and deep within I knew I could never hate Wesker—but simply keep him in check. I wasn't sure about the whole outbreak on the island, but someone was getting an earful from me once this is done… if…

"Are you serious?" My blank gaze moved towards the door as my interrogator's voice rose and boomed through the walls. "Is it dead?" his voice attempted to drop in volume, but failed to create a barrier for my ears. _Is what dead?_

The commander-interrogator returned with a similar pitiful glaze within his eyes to the point where I wanted to leap up and swipe it from his face. Why was me being a woman making him frown upon me with sympathy? Sure it wasn't my choice to be this way, but I made my fate and everything that would come. A sense of doubt followed my thoughts, bringing the memory of the ceremony I had to wed Wesker within my mind and how his face barely cracked with any emotion. Then, as if it wasn't bad enough, he simply left on the night of our honeymoon… the asshole couldn't even stay for me. I had to drag him back... He probably wasn't even looking for me—wife or not.

"Why do you look constipated?" I glanced up at the man who produced the words and gave him a sneer. "Are you going to tell us now?"

I noticed his eyes depart to a syringe within his hands, observing it twist between his fingertips as he began to disassemble the protective cap.

"No," I growled as I jerked against the chains, sensing panic behind the mirror as the soldiers pondered whether or not to make a move. I didn't want to hurt the BSAA, but they didn't see me as a normal human anymore, and I wasn't about to tell them I was Chris Redfield's sister—not only would that be bad for him, but it'd just provide laughter.

"Very well."

He approached me and moved the bare needle to my neck. I did my best to thrash, but his skilled maneuvering and my slowed reaction time due to my pulsating migraine worked with each other to be my down fall; I instantly collapsed to let the needle break the skin. Once I was twitching on the floor, inviting the agony once again, the blonde woman rushed in to take vitals just before I was consumed by tunnel vision.

"How much did you give her?" She asked.

"All of it." There was a pause.

"I tested her blood with this chemical and she does not need these doses to keep her virus in check. Although, they are similar, I believe anymore of this serum and you will kill her, so you best keep it to this one dose," the blonde stood from her spot at my side, but her face was no longer able to be seen.

"This is her second," the authority figure announced as he mimicked her in standing and my stomach dropped.

"Are you insane?" Her voice was slightly panicked, but there was no worry in loss—I was just one of 'them' anyways.

"If Alpha team can retrieve documents and make it back alive, we haven't truly lost anything. I wasn't planning on letting her live anyways."

"Poor bastard," she sighed down at me, but I couldn't grasp the fact that I could actually die from this—as a matter of fact… I _was_ dying.

"Let her go…" I heard echo from one of the two standing over me before I felt slack within my arms as the chains were removed. I was going to die here, this was my grave, and Wesker would destroy the world along with my brother.

* * *

**How** can I keep balance in this race?  
Come faith, I'm dying...

...Slowly...

* * *

I embraced the smooth quality of the cement flooring below me as my body began to melt into it. My skin hurt as if I was placed on a bed of rusted needles set upright. As I melted into the floor beneath, gasping as my diaphragm jerked to force air into my lungs, a lone tear traveled from my widely spread eyes as if a ghost appeared before me. I was in the worst hurt of my life, the numbness it left within me making my body seizure at intense speeds that barely rendered them movement noticeable.

"_You're one of the wolves now, Claire."_

Wesker? I breathed sharply inwards, quaking in my knees as the slowing beats of my heart thudded in my ears, strong at first, but growing faint.

"_Not funny—you're acting like a child."_

I couldn't help but let the tears fall, the pain was tearing me apart, plucking each hair slowly from my body with tweezers. And my eyes—my lids were so heavy… I noticed them dip down over my blurred vision, placing me in the darkness.

"_Don't fret, my lady, lets focus on you and me for the time being."_

That's all I ever focused on, being damn strong and powerful, but the thought of you—him—always made me weak. Heartache set in, his voice within my head a bitter memory, but I wanted anything just to hear him in these last moments. I pray he knows that… for me, he must behave and save the human race—learn to deal with life differently. I pray that my presence, in the midst of this chaos, has opened his eyes. I was that someone who fought against the corruption I could possibly receive from this power and shinned new light. Though, I had ended lives, and was unsure which side I was one. Perhaps, my death was the future's way of balancing all I—we—have done.

"_When I get back, dear heart."_

Wesker wasn't going to come back and I couldn't chase after him this time. People were going to die on that island, Sherry would cease to find a cure, and my brother would never have the questions I promised him answered. The beating of my heart ceased to a rabbit's flutter, becoming a new lullaby as the pain began to cease and my body started to shut down_. This, is really it_, I thought before losing consciousness.

"Get up."

Although I did not remember this within my last memories, it somehow made home, and then the burning pain returned. I attempted to growl, to shout, but as I tried the last of my oxygen departed. The fiery sensation attacked my shoulder then surged down my left side as if—as if I was being drug to hell. Certainly, this is where I belonged, on the side of the damned to forever betray, lie, and cheat my way through life that now had been taken from me.

"Damnit, I said get up."

I swore I felt my eyebrows twitch, as if my damaged mind was trying to sort through reality and unconsciousness. Warmth fluttered to my face and was soon followed by a shake then sent the ache within my temples bouncing about—whatever demon that condemned my soul was furious with my sins.

"How is this possible!?"

The words seemed more like Wesker and I knew then that he was upset with the loss, devastated that I couldn't have been stronger and a worthier test subject. I had failed him and everything I stood for and could do nothing right.

"…"

No more words fluttered in, just the sensation of warmth across my lips as numbness climbed my body. Then, my lungs filled with air that was not my own. I was no longer sweating, but chilled to the bone, and the sickness was rising up again.

"Let it out."

I sputtered and coughed, gasping for air as my eyes burst open to a world that seemed shiny and new. Twisting violently, I hurled up the acid within my stomach and again began to gasp, nearly choking at the bile the temporarily made a face. Without acting, I saw him, and glanced at him with wide, lilac hues while my body lay draped over his extended arms.

* * *

In many ways I'm the burden,  
That divides us from the light.

In many ways you're the halo,  
That keeps my spirit alive.

* * *

"W-w—Wesker!" I roughly gagged out and his head jerked to the side over me as if protectively glancing about. Displeased with whatever he heard, he jerked me quickly in between his legs and nearly squatted over me with his eyes darting from side to side. He must have forgotten how fragile I was, for again I cried in pain, and he almost dropped my head back to the floor.

"We have to move."

I did my best to nod as he hoisted me to my feet effortlessly and slung and arm around his shoulder. He hurried out, kicking each door from its hinges, and using his silencer pistol to plow away at the BSAA whose bodies were already mustering up upon the floor. My attempts to walk weren't even attempts, because I couldn't move, and he ended up forcing me along. He didn't seem to care how he was hurting me no matter how many groans a put forth.

"I'm sorry," I said softly against my quivering bottom lip as my head drooped—I was losing it again.

"Claire… Claire? Claire! Keep awake, damn it."

"S-sor…" I couldn't apologize again. "Files… blood work…" I tried to inform him of what I wanted.

"I have them."

Suddenly, our bodies stopped, and I panted uneasily as sweat once again began to form, this time, on my lower back.

"Wh-.. why are we stopping?" Wesker's body was tense beside me and when he didn't answer I took a look for myself.

There, standing before us with gauze shoved into his nose, was Chris.

The fires of anguish reflected in my brother's eyes as he viewed Wesker. It was like an old Western movie, just before taking their paces away from each other to begin fire. I was the first to make movement, using my weak fingers coiling into the back of Wesker's black, fitted nylon shirt to move my feet to plant at my shoulder's width.

"Don't," Wesker coaxed me but I ignored him.

"Chris, let us pass," I strained out as I peered at him with one eye, the other shut closed to endure the throbbing in my head.

"How could you do this to me?" He murmured softly as his lips formed a thin line. And when I said nothing, Chris continued. "And you—you're _**still **_alive?" His voice barked deeply towards Wesker.

"You think a diminutive imbecile such as yourself could destroy one such as me?"

The angst between the two was fuming—it didn't take me to feel Wesker's hatred within my core to see the steam radiating off their skin. My brother had an edgy appeal to him, his eyes glazed with craze as his teeth came into view in a scowl. There came a time where I could no longer keep my eyes on him, fearing he would die before me with a broken heart, never to rest in peace.

"How?" Chris snapped.

"Who would have thought your flesh and blood would come in handy to me? It was a whole new meaning to keep your friends close and your enemy's closer," Wesker let out a haughty laugh and Chris instantly withdrew his gun.

Wesker brought me closer to his body, his steel arm around my waist bending in my ribcage to where I made a squeal to protest.

"Now, Chris, let's not be absurd." I groaned to Wesker's voice, unable to believe he had just informed my brother of the worst, and I realized that Wesker would never change completely.

"Give me Claire and leave—she is nothing to you," Chris jerked his wrist, snapping his gun downward with meaning before straightening the pose of his arm.

"That's not true," Wesker purred. "Plus, she is my wife and I would desire nothing more to watch you die by her hand."

Wesker's attitude was irking me—what happened to the respect he had once shown me? A fantasy such as this would never happen and the bitterness I often experienced around Wesker was returning just as the vomit had. I squirmed against his arm to try a new tactic to rid myself of the throbs, aches, and sharp pain that coursed through me both in my body and now heart.

"What are you saying?" Chris was in denial. "She is fighting against you—just let her go! We will settle this when she is better." He lowered his gun and peered at me with his gray-blue hues as his shoulders drooped. "Jesus Christ…" I saw him mouth. "Just look at her!"

My body collapsed in the one arm of Wesker's that held me; I had used my entire strength try to fight the pain, run away from this situation, and crawl off and die somewhere. I could sense Wesker's eyes peering down at me, scanning over my frail body in search for what Chris saw.

"Perhaps you have a point," Wesker agreed as his grip around me loosened. Was Wesker going to release me? After all I had done for him? Was our marriage nothing? "Until she is better, then. We shall see you on the playground, Christopher."

With a grunt of anticipation from me, Wesker jerked me up into his arm and moved us passed Chris; he could only watch helplessly as I was limply hung in his archenemy's arms. Once we were out of sight, moving with haste, Wesker made an amused huff; he must have been planning on the reunion that the two would endure on the island. I had to do something to stop it, but I didn't know if I'd live until then, and let out a grunt of frustration.

Wesker peered down at me and repositioned his hand on my chest. He then began to fidget in his pocket, his urgency noticeable by his quickened movements and ruffling of clothes as he stressed to find whatever he was looking for.

"So sorry, my lady," Wesker casually apologized, but before I could open my lips to speak, he stabbed me in the chest with a syringe, injecting the substance within soon after.

"W-esk… W-hy?" I roared, my ghostly face reflecting back to me in his shades.

"In good time, dear heart…" His voice trailed off as my breath steadied, my heart rate dropped, and I lost myself all over again to the darkness that I fought never to return.

-=-=-=-=-

* * *

**Temptation.**

Play the good or evil part.  
With me, you evoke the dark—erase the free will watch me heal

Amused by the trials and tribulations,  
If I survive I fly from here, but as the chosen pessimist,  
I carve my name in stone.

* * *

"Wesker!" I cried loudly, extending the first vowel in his name as my hands cradled my lower abdomen in the utmost sting. Bending at the stomach, I scooted against the lower seatbelt in the helicopter seat.

"What is it?" He jerked his head in my direction; he had been sitting off to the side and peering out the window in thought before my sudden, panicked outburst.

My hands trailed down to the silk, white robe that I had dressed in before confronting the intruders, a wardrobe I forgot I was in until now, and realized how I had appreciated it; the cold cement floor easily accessed my revealed skin, numbing my aches slightly. The robe was dirtied from the cement floor of the interrogation room and the front was soaked with freshly produced blood. I raked my fingertips against it to observe if it was real, and then brought my bloodied hands upwards where they quivered and shook uneasily.

"Where is that coming from?" Wesker concerned tone barked as he darted over, tugging viciously at the robe's tie and spreading it open in search of open wounds.

His movements suddenly froze and he slowly departed from the opening of my robe to remove his sunglasses and rub his eyes, spreading blood onto the bridge of his nose. With a demonic growl, he chucked the plastic shades into the metal floor of the plane, to which they bounced once and shattered. He swiveled to depart from me, taking in rugged breaths through his flaring nostrils. Once he returned to his seat, his head drooped low before his fist slammed into the side of the plane, bursting a steam pipe and causing us all to jump at the sharp clunk. My lips parted in fear, staring at the indentation of his fist in the metal, creatively made not to bring us all to our deaths but to still release anger.

"What… what is it?" I stared at his deplorable body with tears in my eyes; he was half curled as if in pain and furiously tugging at the strands of hair he held tight within his palms. His breath continued to stagger, the sound sending chills up my spine and verifying that it was not a type of breathing I would like to hear in a dark room.

With a deep inhale, I quickly glanced downwards, viewing the damage as he had before me. Whatever he had saw had reminded him that he cared for me even if the man he toyed with back there, the person he despised, was my brother. And whatever was making me bleed, I knew if he didn't like it… neither was I.

My eyes swelled with tears, one of my bloody hands greeting my gaping mouth as all the pain in my body suddenly was nothing compared to the ache in my chest. I wanted to sever my heart from its strings, rip it from its home of vascular tubes and blood vessels, only to drown to death in my sorrowful mix of tears and blood. I reached down between my legs with shaking fingertips.

"Don't touch it."

I obeyed and withdrew my hand, the brusque tone in Wesker's voice enough for me to listen, but striking more tears. I loathed the BSAA… they had threatened my life, destroyed my home, and they poisoned a life that had barely formed. I was pregnant—keyword –was— from either the last day Wesker and I spent in Africa, or the heated night we had shared when he came back to me…

This small dot— this small cell that floated within a pool of blood—was my child, my dream baby that I had waited for years on end for, and I already loved it more than anything.

"_Is it dead?"_

The man's voice floated back, clearly his poisoning of my system would create damage—but it wasn't dead… no, not yet…

"_This is her second dose._" Repeated next, causing my body to tense as someone was scratching nails on a chalk board.

"_Are you insane?" Yes… he was insane you little blonde bitch. He killed my baby._ I spited in my mind as I bit the inside of my lip

"They killed it," I announced to Wesker to which he didn't respond. "So they have shown me what path I am on…" I peered at Wesker who stared blankly at the floor of the Helicopter.

I couldn't stroll down the border line between evil and good, working with my judgment to make sure Wesker behaves and at the same time assisting him to what he was excelled at. This was the push I needed, the push my new blood within me strived for, and as my face became expressionless—I let out just what was on my mind.

"They will suffer—the whole world will _suffer_," My voice harshly rang out through the copter's roar.

Wesker glanced up at me.


	13. Chapter 13: Champagne

((Thank you to everyone who reviewed nearly ever chapter up to this one (new readers), my anonymous readers, and all of the above! Another special thanks to FROSTYDREAM for making new drawings for my story! Her artwork is amazing. Simply head to my profile and the link to the first drawing by her should be there, then go to "bitcrossfire" and view her other masterpieces! I am so flattered.

_Chapter 12: the Chosen Pessimist_ got well **over 20** **reviews**. I am stunned, filled with warmth, and I couldn't be more near tears of joy. You all are an inspiration, who makes me want to write, and I hope this chapter has been well waited for.

The song is Champagne by CAVO))

----------------------------  
**Chapter 13: Champagne**  
---------------------------

I sat solemnly staring at the abyss that became of the bland, white wall before me as silence settled in the uneasiness rattling in my bones—the tears would not come. I begged the hot, wet steam to ooze down my face and relieve the pain burning within; any sort of release would be _pleasure_. Though, as my eyes burned with dry dissatisfaction, my wants were unmet. Again, I began to think back to that day…

"We can try again."

Were we every truly trying? A child to me had been a dream, but when I could wait no longer for 'the right one' I began to lose hope and kept myself busy instead. The delight in the possibility of being a mother teased me in the back of my mind—a mocking sensation that desired touch, to be stroked until I was ready to be taken, and then it would stop to leave me laying with a pulsating ache of _need_. All of it shattered before me in a bloody pool of a mess. Still, I could not cry despite how much I desired to; I was numb— number than a man who sank in the Antarctic chasm. The lord knows I knew what that was like, for here I was, searching for breath.

"How can you all of a sudden be so calm?"

My toneless voice seemed like a mere whisper against the whipping blades of the helicopter. It was only after my words did I stare at the paleness of Wesker's face. The corner of his mouth was curled distastefully, ruffling up his stubble-crusted cheek as his fingers pried at each other in his lap until he became satisfied with the sounding of pops.

"You need your rest so I can have you well. I almost lost you back there."

I had to admit I was much too weak to argue and knew I would need a large amount of strength to carry out my promise. For a moment, as I recalled Wesker's eyes on me after my bitter words; I thought he didn't believe me. I bit my lower lip and forced my heavy lids to view the world I loathed so much—just for one moment to clarify.

"I meant what I said," I murmured sternly. "…every word."

"I know."

* * *

**I need you here with me. Don't take this too far now...**

**Your eyes seem so lonely. Inside you feel like you've lost your mind.**

* * *

-=-=-=-=-

A lone light shined across the narrow table, keeping the shadows at bay over the work that was being viewed. Test tubes spun in circles on a tiny machine, lowering the blood and raising the heart of the liquid within, the plasma, to the top in its clear, thick form. Once in this state, the machine stopped briefly. Piercing the top of the enclosed confinement was a hallow needle which soon retracted the crimson substance to be placed below a microscope. There was another needle was introduced. The two needles greeted ends, oozing from one tip a tan liquid and steadily mixing with the red to form a tie-dye swirl. In microscopic view, the blood cells danced and pried, only to dry up into rigid, frail bits and flake away like ashes; it was a failure.

"Grr," I shook my head. "I'm so close… if only I had more time. But who am I kidding? I'm no science major."

But I was determined to learn, determined to fix _her_, and determined to carry out my revenge.

I knew if I nailed this one chemical combination I would be able to fix Sherry—I just needed to enhance her by using stem cells, lower her antibodies just enough, and add a little spice in the mix to reproduce a type of flesh-upon-flesh—providing an adequate skin graph material. Sure, she would blimp out in some areas, but the minimal scaring is what I was seeking. A shame really— that Wesker couldn't help me—he was too busy monitoring the activity on the island were we wed, which was surely spreading by now. Bravo, Sherry, soon the world and all its arrogance would be consumed as such.

_That's Karma, bitch—_I deliberately snapped my neck off to the side to direct the distant pitter patter of feet to my eardrum and waited with a vexed scowl across my features to who wished to disturb me.

"Claire," The tin voice rang out softly before two red circles loomed from around the corner at me. "You didn't sleep again, did you?" I watched Sherry's shoulders slump.

I attempted to modulate the scorn in my movements but could not diminish the cadaverous appearance of my face, accented by sunken purple hues below my disconnected stare. Though, whenever I saw Sherry, I was able to reconnect my eyes for just a moment—long enough to give her a pathetic excuse for a smile at the fact I loved her nearly as much as Wesker; she was definitely a daughter to me.

My lips parted to project words to her concerns, but truth be told I much rather rupture into a sobbing heap. Then, it happened again.

A scream pierced through my mind, dogmatic on remaining at one constant pitch, a resonance so appalling I could feel it puncturing my fingertips unrelentingly. Touching my trembling ten digits to my temples, my body leaned backwards until my hip tilted the tray of delicate test tubes, scooting them dangerously close to their demise. The clanking of distress between them was enough to send me over the edge. Without warning, I veered around and grabbed the tray where ever my hands landed first, then threw the mass to the ground. Some did not make it before shattering in my trembling hands, laying deep kisses upon my flesh during departure and took with them some of my own blood.

The separated blood contents returned to a solid mixture in a bloody mess and splashed upon my black boots until I shoved the fallen clutter half way across the room with the tip of my toes. Then there was silence. I appreciated it, soaked it in, and used the time to allow the heavy heaving of my chest to die down as the blood resembled to me my miscarriage.

"Claire." _What was that?_ I jerked my head with disarray.

"Claire…" It was closer, too close—much too close.

Warmth firmly coiled around my upper arm, a coaxing rub sliding across my mid back to pull my body away from the monstrous sight. For a moment, the affectionate gesture angered me; how could anyone love anything as much they say they do? This world does nothing but obliterate, disassemble, and fall back on the safety net of lies. What if their precious authority, security, and so-called government crumbled to something they couldn't explain? Then they would shove their arrogance where it belonged.

I saw Wesker's vision the day we lost what was ours.

_I'm not destroying the world. I'm saving it._

And that he was, but I couldn't deny the new sick pleasure I was receiving by knowing the world was in panic. I wanted them to suffer, to lose as I did, just to contribute to the empty bottle within my chest with their apologies. Even if they could truly be sorry, after the world is consumed by the type of terrorism I once fought against, I didn't believe the bottle could ever be filled.

"Here I brought you something," Sherry reached into her cloak. "Wesker sent it from Biak with word of the situation: the Asmat tribe is nearly extinct because Europe and American division BSAA are holding their own in containing the situation. However, infection has spread to New Guinea. He says the level of the infection is advanced, considering they people live around, well, this."

She handed me a pouch with that familiar symbol on it: the fountain of youth. I glanced up at her in question.

"He says he think he knows just what to do to make this effective, but it will take several doses to maintain and keep the aging process at bay. He sent records of study up, said he was able to discuss with a scientist in Australia, another Tricell imbecile like Excella. Anyways—he wants you and I to look into it… since," She swallowed and viewed the wreckage before peering up at me, seemingly bashful by the slow movements in her neck. "You have been unsuccessful lately… this isn't really your expertise."

I fumed, nostrils flaring, and Sherry stumbled over her words to charm the nerve she hit.

"You need a break! You have been working so hard… and I think it will actually be more beneficial if you go see Wesker for awhile. He is planning on testing a new form of Uroboros, one not as strong but not so quick to judge a person on if they're chosen. With BSAA after him, he's going to need some help," She inhaled, clearly discouraged by my bland stare. "You guys haven't seen each other since… maybe you should see how he feels about the incident."

It was true I was no use here and I would love to be where the action was. I hadn't even thought about Wesker being sought after, I guess I unintentionally figured he could take care of himself, but that still was not very wife like of me. A deep sigh manifested into a clearing of my throat as I brushed my bloodied hands on my lab coat; the room was definitely like a crime scene and I was red handed.

"Honestly…" I began as I set the pouch down on the table. "I don't know what to do right now." And I spoke the truth, my mind was boggled.

"Listen," Sherry leaned in. "This isn't my war, I just trust in one of the sides and that's _your _side. I'm not an amateur and will be able to figure out the chicken scratch that has been handed to me on maintaining this plant. You go to him, help him, seek your revenge, and do what you need to. Then come back and we will finish what we started here."

"I don't know if I want to live forever," I grumbled.

"Who doesn't? Go kill off the planet. If you live forever, maybe Wesker and you can just birth a whole new population." I didn't find the joke very funny. Wesker wouldn't have either.

"Alright, alright," I rolled my eyes—the first sign of my old self in nearly a month. "I'm going."

"Your bags are already packed."

"You are too excited to get rid of me, and on top of that, you are much too cheery to be providing the necessities for world domination," I began to walk away. "And you aren't even dominating it."

"Oh so that's what we are doing? I thought I was helping the polar bears." I scowled playfully as my back turned to her. "And that's what you think!"

Sherry Birkin—what a strange little girl who became an even stranger woman.

-=-=-=-=-

* * *

**And I miss you all day now. I'm screaming inside out.**

**Don't tempt me because I'll break you. I don't need this and I'll burn this whole thing down.**

* * *

The skies bled a bright tangerine which reflected off the stretched clouds overhead. Smoke rose from the trees on the island of Biak and the smell of death couldn't be more potent, even from the height provided from being up within a helicopter. As the copter swerved right abruptly, sending its one passenger grasping at the walls, sights were set on a new area of destruction: New Guinea.

I peered out the best window offered to me. My purple hues shifted, swirling as they would if I was moving at an inhuman speed, and I used my gift of inner binoculars to see that much better. Though, I was nothing like Wesker, and all I could see was vacancy followed by a few spurts of flashing light. One day, I hoped to improve my senses, but for now both Wesker and I had to keep our bodies turned in a defensive manner until preparations were made.

To my surprise, we continued over Cape York near the Gulf of Carpentaria and eventually the vibrations in my feet let me know we were landing in Northern Australia.

"Watch your step, Mrs," The pilot warned as soon as we landed.

"I can take care of myself," I snapped while my frame pushed through the door.

When both feet were successfully planted, my bleeding lavender hues caught glimpse of a white, brick building in the distance. I gingerly placed my hair behind my ears; the loose strands around my heart-shaped face were caught in the blade's wind. Snatching up my bag of supplies, I heaved it effortlessly over my shoulder and slanted my body away from it. A small distance later, along with the practice in the art of slapping away weeds, I was at the front door of what looked like an average, but mountainous home; it was the white building I had seen in the previously.

Quietly, like the ninja I was, I let myself in to what seemed like an average, rich person's home. The floor was marble, a peach color with gray swirls, and covered in some spots by red, elegant rugs. Above the furniture less floor, hung a chandelier that cascaded from the pyramid shaped ceiling that overlooked a small balcony. Though, strangely, there were no stairs to reach that balcony and no doors to be found. _This place is much too big to be just a wide, open room…_ I pondered the reasoning as my sneakers slightly squeaked on my advancement forward towards the largest rug in the center of the room.

I placed my hands on my hips in question, kicking at the corner of the frilled rug as I memorized the room from corner to corner. When I glanced down to flatten the disturbance in the rug administered by my foot, I noticed a perfectly sliced crack. I tilted my head as if to enhance my thoughts to the problem solving side of my brain.

_Woosh._

I peeled back the rest of the rug, throwing it off in a heap as I unveiled rather large elevator. Near the opening, I noticed there were two little hooks which had pulling tracks— meaning once I entered the hooks would clamp onto the rug and pull it back into position.

"This is only your doing, Al," I purred as I climbed down and shut the gate on above me.

To my surprise, it was a smooth ride, and I enjoyed the atmosphere slowly becoming more chilled to the Australian air. As soon as the elevator came to a stop, my guard was up, for I knew something was not right; I was not expected.

The sound of pitter patters bounced off what seemed to be a cement corridor. Whatever it was… it had claws. I placed a foot outside once the shutters of the elevator opened; I enjoyed that this elevator had more than one entrance and exit. A huffing growl responded to the visual of my limb and soon a Cerberus was making a dart towards me.

I squared my slender body towards the Pincher, waiting without a skip in my heart as it neared me with saliva drizzling from the corners of its mouth. My knees began to bend, rolling my body to the balls of me feet as the dog made a leap for my throat with wide open jaws.

I clamped my hands around its decomposing face, thrashed it to the side, and accompanied the loud snap of its neck with a thud of its dead body against the wall. Casually, I wiped away the blood from my hands on my fitted jeans and proceeded on, claiming a lab coat off one of the clasps on the wall as I proceeded on.

"What are you trying to keep me from, Wesker?" I called out with a bit of sass in my step. Perhaps, it was the arrogance creeping up on me at the fact my hands were better use to me then a gun.

"Ah," I heard from within the two metal doors I was approaching. "Do come in."

Outstretching my hands I pushed open the doors and allowed them to fall behind me in one swift motion.

"Not very well hidden," I remarked as I stared at the back of his head, shadowed by the blinding computer screen.

"You're lucky the pilot dropped you off at a more… convenient spot," He wheeled around and removed his glasses to better view me. "And to what to I owe your presence? I told Sherr—"

"Enough with the chit-chat, whatever you're doing I want in on it. Are you planning on spreading this?"

He shook his head at me, not to say no, but in what I thought was pity towards me. My eyes narrowed to his reaction.

"So eager to watch as a world burns… do let me have my fun."

"Fun? Does it mean nothing to you?" I snatched up his hand and placed it on my stomach. "I haven't spoken more than three sentences to you in almost a month. I died on the inside, Al. Look what they have done—to our child, to you and me…" Truth was told at the moment, we had been more apart than ever before, and within his crimson eyes I saw a glimpse of sadness—then it was gone.

"They're so determined," Wesker wheeled back around and his hand slid away from my flat, empty stomach. "Determined to find me, bring me down once and for all, and _save_ you of course." He erupted in a hearty laugh to which I cringed.

"Are they getting close?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Wesker frowned with his words; he was clearly displeased.

"I'll take care of them."

"It most certainly will be a reunion, don't yo—Claire?"

I was gone and storming through the halls. My speed walking MPH could set records. Sadly, Wesker wasn't going to let me go that easily; his form came whisking by to halt me on my mission.

"Don't be so blind," He barked at me, scolded me. "This isn't you and you know it."

His face came so near to my own that I had to face away, offering him my cheek.

"I have given you time to accept that this world and its people have gone to hell. Has this power I have given you not shown you the beauty of how life should be?"

There was a loop hole in his words, an incompletion, but I didn't stop him.

"I don't like it," I spoke softly.

"Hmnn—"He seemed to breathe angrily as his fingertips pressed into my cheeks, cupping my chin between his thumb and pointer to connect the gaze between our eyes.

"And why is that, my lady?" He calmly asked, sending shivers down my spine.

"There is no love in it," I had had many days to think about it. "Some days, when you are with me, I see the human half in you come out. Then, you desperately try to hide it as if it is a part of you that rarely surfaces and it scares you. I think you find me interesting because I remain the same… until now."

"I shall ignore the bit on fear, but I will tell you this," He released my face. "When I'm around you, my head spins and my heart…" He began to struggle. "My hea-heart feels like it is melting or grinding the gears to work. It feels like my heart has fucking _gears,_ Claire."

My lips began to part as my eyes softened to take it all in.

"I have never been a sentimental man, nor a caring one, but your ice blue eyes—your lavender eyes— show me hope in the human race. I once saw this look in Lisa Trevor… a sheer fear that devoured failure and produced hope. It is such a scarcity to see this."

Albert Wesker had to know, his life work was studying life and how to unnaturally change it; I'm sure he studies the messes we make and the kind of people we are.

"I attempted to end your life one night as you lay beside me," he froze for a moment to study my reaction, but it was unchanged. "Once my hands coiled around your neck, your lips parted and you cooed my name. I was furious—out of all the times you could have said my name. And then, then you raised your hips, bucked them towards me with such passion I nearly lost it. I ripped my hands away and tried to calm myself. Never, ever had senseless fucking turned into anything different with me as it did with you. I never aimed more to please anyone as I do each time I take you."

His last words dropped in tone just as his eyes fell to the floor, his fingertips softly touching the opening of my robe and bringing it to the other side of my breast. The simple friction of the very tip of his fingernails across my nipple, enhanced by his heated words, nearly made my knees buckle just to keep my sweet nectar inside.

"Did you miss me?" I failed to keep the words from flying out of my mouth.

"I suppose I did."

"Will you take me, right here?" I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. Oh, god, how I missed him.

"Pardon, my lady?"

"Will you take me, screw me, and make me come all over you as I whisper your name?" My words even caught me off guard, but I _loved_ to arouse him.

"Claire…" The half whispered moan made my stomach turn with need. Luckily, his brawny hands slid across my lower back to hoist me into his body, and I instantly dove to kiss the musky scent at his neck.

My hand slipped between us, rummaging down the front of his torso to the zipper of his black attire. A sigh became a groan in my frantically heaving chest as my groping fingertips fell upon a thickening bulge that screamed for me. In response, my outer lips tingled, each movement I made resulting in a little more wetness coating them until a sticky steam kissed my thighs. I desired him within me, pressing his bulbous, erected head into my entrance over and over again, before he directed it upwards against my spongy ridges. I missed that, I _needed_ that, and I wanted nothing more than for him to fill me up.

"Please," I begged under my rapid breath and listened as his nose ejected air into my ear; I could hear his arousal and now knew he was at the same point. "I am so wet for you." I arched my back in his hands, pressing my hips forward and wiggling them in a seductive sway against the back of my hand which cupped his manhood through the rugged fabric of his pants.

"I'm…" He didn't quite finish, but in the few seconds before he did, I had already finished his sentence many times over.

_I'm going to pound you so hard. I'm going to take you right here. I'm so in love with you and I'm going to show you that._

"I'm not sure," He breathed. "If now is the right time…"

No… No. No. No. No. No!

My mind continued to wander, reminding myself of the texture of his soft taste buds parting through my soaked lower lips. Oh how he separated my tender, shaven folds and made me blush each time the tip of his tongue breached, flickering through on my swollen nub. I pressed harder against him, moaning as my eyes closed to keep the picture going as if he was doing as such. I sensed him closing in, planting a soft kiss into my lower lips that just barely grazed my clit; it was enough to send my back arching as if suction was made. Then, he would drill into me softly, swirling his head around to drag his tongue across my sensitive features—way more passionately and warming then a simply finger or two.

"_Albert…"_ I cooed to him and his body became stiff against mine; he had been slightly fidgeting to rid or ease the pain of the erection that he could no longer hide—simply listening to my moaning to what he thought was from our bodies merely touching.

"C-Claire," He growled at his stutter—a dead giveaway of weakness. "I can't right now…"

My head pressed backward into the wall as a single thigh rose to rest on his hip. From there, I began to move and grind my dripping groin into the hard, thick shaft that I could feel the outline of. I moaned each time the rubbing moved one of my tender folds over across my clit, making my burning desire increase to the point where I knew if I stopped now my wet exterior and interior would create a problem for me.

I heard a growl and opened my eyes to find where it was coming from. Wesker grabbed my wrists and shoved them back on either side of my head, his lips closing in on mine.

"Stop it," He said as seriously as he could. "I know it has been awhile, but can you not wait?"

"No." He rolled his head at me, clearly at a loss—I knew he wanted me.

"If you weren't so tight and so… damn breathtaking this wouldn't be so difficult." I grinned at him after he spoke his turn, knowing very well just how much he enjoyed my love making. Why he was resisting, I wasn't sure.

"I need to prepare Uroboros for dispensing and for you to keep the BSAA at bay, as you wished to before." I swallowed hard not sure what to say, but somehow found the words.

"What about my brother?"

"That didn't bother you before." I closed my mouth, giving Wesker all my worries through my eyes.

"You have me now, Claire. They deliberately killed your baby, our baby, and beat you to a pulp for no reason other than being married to me. They don't care about you, no one cares anymore. So don't fret, my dear, all weak people exist to be eaten and we have been postponing the inevitable for much too long."

"What do you want me to do?" My shoulders slumped and Wesker nudged something cold against my hand, my arousal starting to drop.

"Take this—you will figure it out."

It was a set of keys.

"And try to look alive—It's like you have already been through hell," He peered over me. "I have someone—a scientist helping me—I'd like you to dispose of as well. Now, suit up."

-=-=-=-=-

* * *

**Could've been the champagne, the champagne. Could've been the cocaine, the cocaine.**

**Could've been the way you looked at me that told me we were through.**

**Could've been a bad day, a bad day. Could've been the real way, the real way.**

**Could've been the way you looked at me that told me we were through.**

* * *

The set of keys went to an open Jeep which was designed for the rugged terrain. When I arrived at the vehicle, a slender blond stood leaning back against the roof of the muddied exterior and I cocked a brow as soon as he noticed my presence.

"You must be Mrs. Albert Wesker," He unfolded his arms as he heard me and became completely still when he saw me.

"Save it," I raised a leather bound hand, his moment of a loss of words weren't necessary, and I did not want the flattery.

"Allow me to introduce myself," He straightened proudly. "I am – "

"Get in," I scooted into the driver's seat and plugged the key into the ignition, giving it a gentle rev before I tore off, leaving nothing but a dust cloud in the distance.

My nostrils flared to intake the scent of dry land around me and my eyes squinted behind the sleek, black sunglasses which rested on the bridge of my nose. Tilting my chin up, I allowed the breeze from the unprotected Jeep to flow through the red-brown strands upon my head; the slightly split ends tickling the frame of my face.

The sky was still fire lit, surrounded by smoky clouds, and the closer I got to the approaching battle ground the more it smelt of rusty metal.

"You smell that?" I turned my head to the word's producer.

"Blood," I said simply and moved my head back onto the poorly beaten road of gravel and grass.

"There!" His voice seemed to shout and I instantly grabbed the wheel with both hands, swerved off the trail, and coordinated my foot from gas to break accordingly.

I came to a skid, throwing the scientist against to door of the passenger seat, and bringing us to a halt, which was soon followed by a seat-belt's click. Slamming the door behind me, I unveiled my eyes and placed the glasses on top of my head before retrieving a hair band from my wrist to put my hair in a high pony tail. The scientist's footsteps sounded behind me only to stop at arm's length; he knew not to enter my space.

"They're coming," I answered the question in his mind. Then, it wasn't just me who could probably hear the rustling commotion of a handful of people running through the brush.

We had come to a stop by an old energy factory. Within laid an underground route towards what was known as the Flinders Facility, an Umbrella factory that was named after a part of Australia but built more North. The Flinders Facility was where Sherry took her downfall and the faculty itself held a large part of Umbrella White Division's work; it only seemed natural, after all, Sherry's father was Chief Scientist of this area of development. BSAA had a right to believe that Wesker would be here—the place was a red flag, but also kept secret even after the White Division's downfall by Trent. It was only natural to believe Wesker had lead them this way, set them up, and lead only the strongest towards me.

My fists clenched, anticipating the show of some familiar faces, and my lips parted to calm my breathing as my anxiety actually rose for the first time in what seemed like forever. Not to mention, by pores were producing a sticky sweat which collected underneath my fitted battle suit, much like the one Jill had worn, only mine was accented black and red instead of purple. I zipped down the front slightly, allowing my chest to breathe, and my raised hair gave some comfort the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry, Claire," I felt a sharp jab in my neck and instantly swung my body around to catch the little scientist by the nape of the neck.

I pulled him around and planted my knee into the arch of his back to send him in crawling position. Snatching him back up at the neck, I hoisted him to my body, my lips against the back of his ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I smoothly asked as my fingernails dug into the sides of his neck; his pulse throbbed through my fingertips and body.

"W-Wesker wanted to make sure… you didn't have a change of h—ow!" I threw him back on the ground and watching him fumble miserably.

"Change of what?" I positioned my hands on my curves and waited for his breath to return to him.

"…Heart"

As soon as realization sunk in, my touch came to the side of my neck briefly and then I peered at my palm in search of blood—there was nothing.

"What did you do?" The crimson that occupied around my pupils consumed the lavender.

"Just a slight mood enhancer… it will fade."

Before I could kick his face in, I experienced exactly what he was talking about. My muscles became warm, my body tingled a frigid cold, and then my mood went from mellow to absolutely _pissed_. However, just as I prepared myself to react, the BSAA burst into the gravel surrounding the underground route and instantly stopped a few feet ahead. There were five of them and they were scanning the sight before them which included me and the traitor on the ground.

"Welcome, BSAA," The power in my voice could not be ignored.

"Claire!" I smirked to the sound of my brother's voice, but didn't register him as family within my brain. "Why are you doing this?" He began to walk in front of the other four; the look on Jill's face told me she was concerned about his detachment.

"Maybe, I am just having a bad day," I tilted my head and gave the group an inferior stare.

"Claire, come with us—we need you. With your help, we can contain this… innocent people are dying."

"And they will continue to do as long as the world doesn't learn from the lesson you all have been given," My eyes scanned the group Chris had brought with him, my eyes falling upon the head of Europe BSAA—the man who had killed what was so precious to me. "I was going to _contain_ Wesker… because I fell in love with him. He turned me into the type of monster I hate the most, but I saw the beauty in it, and I was vulnerable to his affection—not knowing who or what I was."

I paused to view Chris still listening to my stern voice against the booming background noise.

"Then I found out I was pregnant," I spat in a different tone. "And learned that the world is pitiful; you will never change unless you see life at a new perspective."

I withdrew my pistol and aimed it at Chris before taking a few heavy, rapid strides to the scientist's side.

"Claire—it's me Chris. Wesker doesn't care about you like I do… we have been through everything together," He successfully put my fuming mind in a new place. "What happened to stopping the end of Terrorism? Where will you be with just Wesker and you in a world of monsters? We are family and I am bound to you by blood. We will find a way to fix you… help us stop Wesker. Jill and I will help you raise that child," He placed another step forward. "We're family… I know you… you aren't like this."

"That won't be necessary," I shifted my weight to one hip. "I lost the baby when Chief Dipship decided to give me an over-recommended dose of A/W, knowing of the consequences."

I watched Chris's face drop.

"And you're wrong. You don't know me. I'm better now." Chris flinched as my gun moved to fire.

The barrel dropped to the ground beside me and I snapped my finger back to administer a bullet into the head of the scientist at my feet without so much of a wince. Then, I returned it to my brother who had shifted uncomfortably to my movement. The booming war behind turned into silence as a missile flew overhead; it would clear out the problem areas before Uroboros was set free at last, but the BSAA didn't know that.

I watched as the five's heads turned, panicking internally before their eyes returned to show me the fear in their hearts.

"What is on that missile? Are we too late?!" Chris shouted at me as he ran in my direction.

"No, but, it _is_ the end of the world…"

I adjusted the barrel of my gun and pulled the trigger just as planned.

* * *

**I wish you would take from me everything I can't be.**

**With eyes so blind you cannot see that I won't ever leave.**

**

* * *

**

((

Sorry again this took so long, been so busy, and in the process I even got engaged :) I would like to send my apologies to Clammbon, a faithful reader and even better writer who has been dealing with the issue of plagiarism. It is a shame, because even if she did plagiarize her writing would be written 10x better than anyone else's version. Hahaha.

Anyways, I'm thinking Captive may be reaching an end soon, but know I will be writing a sequel.. hmm. Thanks again for all you who favorite my story, reviewed it, and given me so much support. I hope you all find time to continue to do so and get this story out there ;D. All my love.

**Now review, damn it!**

))


	14. Chapter 14: End of the World

[Hello everyone! I would like to hit 200 reviews soon! Can we do it? I really appreciate my every chapter reviewers. If you have no words for a chapter, simply saying "I love this story!" or cute little quotes makes me giddy and warm on the inside. The lord knows I need the support right now. More info at the bottom! Enjoy!

End of the World by Cold]

* * *

---------------------------  
**Chapter 14: End of the World  
**----------------------------

* * *

Everyone came around here  
Everyone else got sick  
**And watched the clock tickin' slowly  
**Everyone knew the ending  
Opened a bag of tricks  
And stumbled over their own  
**They blew minds away  
**Sort of the cripplin just like thunder  
And it's gone today  
**I'm so happy that it's on**

* * *

They say when you pull that trigger, when that barrel releases the bullet in a loud burst of firepower, it is too late. For me, it was the only the beginning. I blinked once, the only sign of a flinch, but it was not out of regret. My lids fell almost in slow motion, erasing the hurt buried deep inside, and casting a shadow over the kind soul that used to shine forth through foreseeing pupils. The jerk of the kicking gun within my palm was strange to me this time around; this inanimate object had just committed a crime, but was capable of doing a deed. We never judge this piece a metal, but the one who pulls the trigger. Why is that? The object has two purposes after all—and what is justice? Is it doing what is written by arrogant man to be right, what we feel is right, or is it just an excuse? If it is to put our hearts at ease, then I did it for justice and so the world can thrive.

My target was in between two royal blue eyes that were overflowing with lament and uncertainty—good. I saw them widen while dry lips parted to take in a last breath of air. My head began to tilt to observe the being's reaction with only a life span of a few seconds. Mostly, it was a taunting cock of the cranium to show that bizarre, inferior, and pitiless glance Alexia once gave, the one where crazed eyes seemed to smile, so alluring and full of beauty, but deadly and cold all the same. For a moment, I thought I had Father Time's clock within my grasp and was involuntarily twisting the hands of time to slow the ticking. Truly, it was my heart that had slowed, but I was immensely fascinated with my continuing observation.

The discharge of the gun sputtered away like debris, clearing the air around the space between my target and I, and giving the sound waves ability to cease in echo somewhere in the distance. A harmony, really, to what was happening all around us. Then, the bullet came to plant a goodbye kiss upon the forehead of the middle-aged man I once knew, forcing his skin apart and drilling into the white solid that protected an important organ. It was as though a mirror was breaking, severing the reflection of his life and spitting it out through the forming hole; the cracking bone resembled December, spraying away from his body like fresh flakes in the brisk air, taking him back to the month where his life began.

My lips began to part now, testing if it would hurt to breathe, but it did not; I had no emotion for the death just administered. Yet, there was screaming—a woman's voice; it violently clawed at my eardrums, threatened to rip them out, and overpowered the gun's own cry. She was too late, what was done was done, and just to shut her up I moved the barrel of my gun so she could glimpse down the weapon of integrity. Her mouth shut and I greeted her pale eyes with my own; she was not crying, no longer upset, and I knew she had come to a realization.

"What's the matter Jill?" There was silence, her face unchanging, so I moved to kick the emptied needle upon the ground in their direction. "You think I'm weak enough to succumb to a little 'mood enhancer'?" I spat on the scientist dead at my feet but my eyes never left Jill—she was scared and to verify that she rose her hands to me.

The missile struck its target, sending quivers through our feet and up our spines. One of the BSAA members even planted a knee down to remain stable and to bow his head to conceal the panic within his eyes. I ignored him, watching the fire bubble to the sky and release smoke, and sensing the air thing when to all of their surprises, they figured out that it was just a small nuclear to clear an infected area to the North—nothing nuclear or serious. I relieved with them as we all observed the cease of the flames. Well, at least until my attention was claimed by a familiar voice.

"Claire…" I turned my attention to piercing ice-blue eyes and gave a half smile. "I thought…"

"You thought I would kill you?" I lowered my gun and almost gave Chris a hurt expression, but instead I holstered my weapon and redirected my eyes off to the side.

"I'm not a monster…"

"I never said you were, but that was some fast change in targets…" I could hear the unsteadiness in his voice. What I didn't want to mention, was that I contemplated it; I, Claire Redfield, contemplated ending his life—what changed my mind I have no idea. I was pissed one moment and rational the next.

"Think you can continue your mission without him?" I nodded my head in the direction of the fallen European BSSA commander.

"Uh…" Chris mused. "Yeah, he was kind of a prick… I would have punched him in the face either way."

"Not funny," Jill walked up behind Chris. "He helped us get this far."

I shifted my weight and prepared to leave.

"Wait," Jill said softly and reached for my shoulder, only to stop her hand before the actual contact. "What are you going to do?" Her hand lowered.

"What I intended to do: stop Wesker from doing this and—"I fell silent… I had not mentioned to Chris that I could not see him anymore. They would forever have to be hunting Wesker and me. I would protect both sides, keeping one in check, and the other from finding us. Wesker wouldn't like running, but he'd have to, and he'd learn…

"So you're going to help us?" Chris said eagerly.

"Yes," I said simply and darted off.

-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

**It's the end of the world**

_Well it's far away  
In a hurricane, twisting slowly  
Now it's gone today  
I'm so happy that it's on_

* * *

"World… disaster… from this… bioterrorism event occur—"

The radio cracked as my fingers worked the knob steadily; I would never be able to make it perfect. My enclosed fist rained down on the top of it, causing the frequencies to jump and then end in pure, incoherent static. They were without a doubt discussing the current destruction on the Southern Hemisphere, which was rapidly spreading like wild fire. My guess would be that every few hours that passed another town was becoming dangerously close if not completely consumed by the virus. Those who could fend off long enough were beaten to death.

Wesker liked to keep things interesting; he wanted to try something new to show the world that Umbrella's ways and his increasing fear were not diminished at Raccoon City or with the new N. and BSAAs attempts. Thus, a mixture of zombies and hybrids roamed. Once the world saw the power—his power—and cowered in fear, he would release the backup supply of Uroboros as he had planned before. The time frame had been extended, my guess being that the backup of Uroboros was not large enough to consume the world. Whatever he was able to muster up must be sufficient enough to put a dent. Then again, he was working on a new form of it… something that that scientist had brought up to him—something that Wesker now understood to such an extent he no longer needed this expendable partner.

Then, there was 'The Fountain of Youth', the little plant found here that he had been preserving for the right time. As time went on and the more thought that processed through my mind, the less I wanted to live forever and the less I believed that Wesker's plans were for the good of mankind. The dream of every man was to rule the world, but the way this would go down was something I wasn't very fond of. Not to mention, Wesker wasn't entirely evil—no being could be. As nerdy as it sounded, I believed in the concept of yin and yang: there is always yin in yang and vice versa—nothing could be completely evil or completely good. I prayed on this knowledge to pry at the yang within his betrayed soul. He did not know of family, he did not know of trust, he did not know of companionship, and he is just learning to know love. What a ways I had to go.

I shut off the radio and glanced about. Wesker was nowhere in sight and I was running out of time; there was no excuse for my delay, but I was still wondering what I wanted. I enclosed a long, flowing, and black trench coat tightly around my second skin of an outfit. The fabric was delicate and light like the covering of a tent. It moved quietly with my movements and shifted perfectly with each step, careful to not trip me on my step. After securing it with a small waist tie I advanced down the corridor in search for Wesker. This place was unfamiliar to me and it would be easier said than done.

All the technology here that I had come across was weak, broken, and extremely outdated. None of the monitors showed any form of life or movement for that matter, besides the dancing static that bounced on some of the petty screens. On top of that, I had not told Chris or Jill where we were to meet up, and honestly I didn't feel that they trusted me one-hundred percent. I didn't blame them, I had become a former shadow of myself, but I still cared. Maybe that was the problem.

_Skksh_.

My head jolted to the side at the random outburst of static.

"_Skk—Claire_."

I began digging through drawers until a red light caught my eye: it was a radio. I brought the electronic to my lips and pressed down the button with my thumb twice; the first time was complicated, the underused, old button creating complications for me as it tried to work against the dust, grime, and grit lodged in it.

"Hello? Come in," I released the button slowly.

"_Skksh_…" It gave a crackle. "Pull out the drawer underneath the monitors. Over."

I did so; there was a fancy laptop inside.

"There is a laptop inside," I released the button.

"There is a… _shhhk._" I waited. "M-map loaded—in—use it." I was losing him.

"Will do, and, hey Al?" I paused for effect, hoping I could answer my question before I asked it. "How'd you know I'd be in here looking for you?" I released the button.

Static continued to manifest. There never was a reply.

-=-=-=-=-

* * *

**My world, my love, my gun  
**

* * *

The map lead me to what seemed like a old electricity plant that used water filtration. The place was a home for growing moss, weeds, and other extremities. Australia was a strange cotenant: one area was bare and parched— the next consisted of large plant formation and running water. I didn't run into too much trouble getting where I needed to be; those infected usually left me alone for the most part. Though, due to the fact I had forwarded the map to Chris's cell phone, I was sure to clear the way to the best of my capabilities for their arrival should the make it in time.

I parked the Jeep and jogged a few steps away from it before stopping. Reaching behind me, I released my ponytail and shook my head about to place my red-brown strands around my features. It was extremely windy in this area due to the absence of trees on one side of the island where it met water and I couldn't stand it when my ears were cold; the hair helped for the most part. Next, I coiled my trench coat a little tighter around my body as my eyes molested the view before me.

"Al…" I whispered to myself until my radiant hues caught a large storage building that seemed fairly new compared to the rest of the manufactured buildings.

As I stared an invisible hand seemed to take hold of my heart, playing with it so roughly my insides flipped and gave me a sort of heartburn that tingled. Wesker was in there and it was the moment of truth. I loved him, god did I love him, but I couldn't go on with him treating humanity like this. Sure, I pushed him into doing so, but I had ever right to be upset. Now, that revenge was seen through, the purity in my soul told me I could start making emotional amends.

"He must think I'm bi-polar," I grumbled as I began to push the sliding doors back with my body and found it rather difficult. "This is a two man's job."

"Indeed, but you are technically two man now, remember?" Wesker.

"Yes," I grunted as I closed it behind me, listening to the strain of metal. I veered around once the light was blocked from seeping into the dim lit interior only to find Wesker two inches from my face.

"I missed you." Suddenly, his voice didn't seem so charming, because I knew it would fade once I broke the news of my wishes.

"I missed you, too…" I forced a smile until my gut told me he was catching on; there was tension between us forming.

"I'm sorry I sent you off so quickly," He seemed to moan as his nose brushed up my jugular and into my earlobe.

"Albert Wesker—sorry? I don't believe it…" I toyed with him, starting to second guess the type of tension that was fuming from him.

"Hmmph…" The skin of my left side began to tickle ever so slightly: the indication of the removal of my coat clasp.

"What are you doing?" I inhaled my words but said no more when the warmth of his hands rummaged up my body to the frontal zipper.

"I am…" His voice was caught off by the unrelenting winds against the exterior. "I want you so _bad_… because of earlier, because of how you appear with your hair down…" He inhaled. "Because of what a _delectable_ creature you are…"

"D-d-don't you think we should talk first?"

"Claire Redfield—stuttering? I don't believe such an independent woman would be so shaken." I growled and he simply smirked as his breath beamed on my neck. "And we will talk. You will say my name, I will not respond until you say it the desired about of times, and then I will groan. Then, we will turn our words into actions, to which will end our conversation with you calling for your god."

I swallowed my heart when my stomach contorted and joggled my more intimate parts.

The zipper gave before I could respond, detaching down my front and casting a cold breeze onto the soft, porcelain texture of my skin. His hands were alien to me, quickly replacing the fabric of my fitted outfit and returning warmth to my muscles. My lids instantly closed to his touch, bringing my attention to the sensation of his gruff fingertips vibrating down my front with the power of his flicking wrists. My hips arched forward, speeding up the downward journey of his touch until his digits rested on the crease of my hips to my womanhood.

"Mm… you're smooth," His voice rattled in my head and I did my best to put it at the back of my mind; I was attempting to focus only on the touch he administered.

"I thought you'd like that," I murmured before my body became weightless, swiftly transporting through the air until a hard surface greeted my back end and placed me into a sit.

His fingers coiled underneath the suit at my shoulders, gently picking at it to reveal my breasts, but instead of continuing the soft, slick pattern… he vigorously snatched at it by surprised and heaved it down to the crook of my inner elbow. I yelped, arched my back into him, and allowed him to devour my left breast, scooping it up in his hand and placing it into his mouth where his tongue stroked my areola until my nipple became erect. The sensation transformed me, erasing all worry in my mind until I jerked my hands out of my sleeves and ran my fingers through his sandy blonde strands.

The rest was steady clockwork. His hands hoisted the rest of the suit off, nearly tearing me off the platform I was sitting on with my feet dangle, but I had a steady grip on something cold, only to endure the aching want rushing through me. My panties where the only thing keeping him from me and they too did not last long. All I could do, as the skimpy cotton departed between my thighs was sigh; I was ready for him, scooting towards the edge for him, and dripping wet for him. But, when no entry or touch came, my eyebrows began to twitch with concern and I swore I whimpered.

"Al…Albert?" Lips pressed heavily into mine and I kissed him strongly for a brief moment, only for it to end with his body once again pulling away, only he remained close enough for me to experience the heat bouncing between us.

"That's one," He simply said.

I reached forward, touching the washboard structure of his abdomen down towards what I desired, only for the silk, bulbous formation of his penis to press into my palm completely erect. Time seemed to stop, the contact unnerving, and driving me all the more insane.

"Albert…" I whined as he moved in, touching his lips to my neck and swatting my hand away. He resumed position, taking his erection within his hand and bringing his head to my damp slit. His hips inched forward, spreading my shaven lips into my slippery, warm flesh but without entry. Instead, his head rests between my clit and cunt, pressing on the vein that carried blood to my pleasure button and making me squirm just to get any sort of friction.

"Oh, Albert…" He moved his hand until his cock was moving up and down, smearing the sweet liquid of my body over my pussy skin and clit, each time jolting and spreading my legs further apart. My eyes danced behind my closed lids rapidly, contemplating opening them but finding the sensation so much easier to focus on in this state. I reached forward to hold his shoulder, to bring his body into mine, and to hopefully make him enter me.

"Albert!" He pressed his hips forward, sending his head into my and then pausing as if to register and remember just how a felt, then he finished on through with an emitted groan.

"Now, call for your god." But he was my god, he was my everything, and he was thrusting in and out of me tenderly, bending his knees to hook his erection up against my weak spots—my nerves.

"Oh… Wesker," I said once more, his pleased snicker rumbling against the skin of my neck as he began to accelerate, pulling and tugging at my inner folds with a skill that I had almost forgotten; the wait was worth it.

As time went on, each ram and jerk of his groin sending me into sheer ecstasy, sweat began to form on my back. He held me near, stretching my skin with his hands as he brought his hands to him from either side of my spine to my sides, grasping my hips and then holding my outer thighs as he pressed on. My climax was approaching and my loss of breath and gasping cries were enough to inform him of that.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," I repeated with each inward thrust he placed my way and once I built of enough tension—he stopped.

However, that did not stop me. I was too close for my orgasm to settle down, no, I came despite his immobility. My lubricant coated walls flexed, squeezing his manhood so tightly I could have aborted it, but he stayed near my body, panting at the feeling of my throbbing cunt around him.

"We still have talking to do, now that you're even wetter for me," He evilly informed as he readied to continue.

Then, he stopped dead in his tracks, and withdrew his member.

"We have company." _Oh, shit_. I finally opened my eyes.

"This is impossible. There is no way they could've known—unless," He turned his eyes to me for a moment before the sound of prying hands at the sliding door interrupted his attention.

He was furious.

I quickly got it together, hoped down, and collected my clothes to get them back on again, accidently pinching my skin in the zipper due to my haste. Ignoring the small ache on my skin, I threw my hair back into a ponytail and hurried to Wesker's side.

"Wesker—that's what I wanted to talk about," I placed my hand on his shoulder from behind, only to be smacked away. I was hurt. "We're going to make our escape, but leave the rest to them. I cannot have you destroying the world. I was wrong to have said that… I just wanted some sort of revenge—nothing so… permanent."

"You picked a life with me, Claire. Is that not _permanent_? Did you not realize when I spared your life and you became infatuated with me, that you would not be able to make me just roll over and _change_ for you?" He made a step towards the sliding door as light pooled in. "You're so young, so lost in this world—maybe I was a fool."

"What? What are you saying?" I hurried my words, knowing time was running out. "Why are you acting like this? Let's go and discuss this elsewhere."

"You betrayed me, Claire. My trust and hope in you… you made me believe that we could rule this world like the vision I saw for us. I have slaved and now you just up and change your mind?"

"I'm sorry, but when I saw my brother's eyes and thought about shooting him… I realized that the old part of me that still cares will never leave. I realized that I love him. He is a prime example that the world is still good. I saw in him just as you've seen in me…" He simply grunted before eyeing the door as it opened to reveal Chris, Jill, Sheva, and a male I did not know.

"Wesker!" Chris's voice filled up the room with such menacing strength. He had met the end of his rope. I positioned myself at Wesker's side but refrained from trusting him.

"Ah, greetings, Chris. Are you going to freeze and piss your pants this time?" Wesker smirked with amusement while Chris's face twitched uncomfortably.

"I'm not too worried about my PTSD, if that's what you mean," Chris's thumb readied his gun. "I'll get rid of the memories by creating new ones, like your face blown clean off."

Wesker let out a demeaning laugh.

"So, Claire, if I win you come with me and in exchange for his life I'll forgive you for betraying me… if Chris wins he can have you and you can keep your silly little world."

I was hurt and in shock. Wesker was giving me up again, just like that, and again for that matter. As my mouth fell open, I noticed that I was being watched and slowly glanced up to find Jill's eyes sending me pity.

"You're pathetic," The words left my mouth like a secret that your best friend didn't want you to tell, but you just couldn't help it. I had not said words like these in the longest time…

"What?" He began to turn his attention towards me.

"Fuck you," I snapped louder, biting my words.

Wesker's voice let out a cry of force, indicating effort was placed into his motion, and a sharp pain struck my core. I opened my mouth, as if to ask what hit me, but there was no breath. My back cleared a pathway for my flying body as it burrowed into storage boxes, pipes, and an assortment of tools. There was a split second where I question if I'd live once my body followed through the law of physics and ran into an object, but then the pain set in as realization to a more important matter sunk in: Wesker had struck me. Maybe I deserved it, but life no longer had a meaning.

When I landed, I heard someone call my name, but it only echoed in my mind momentarily before fading away. My body hugged itself, twisting in positions I found testing my flexibility. My skin was producing a burning sensation and made me wonder if I was bleeding. So, I waited to feel the warm liquid trickle down my skin, but it was absent or maybe… I was numb.

_Darkness, consume me._

-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

_Now I'm all alone  
Kept the pain inside  
Wanna torch the world  
Cause I'm breathin fire_

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of the blackness I heard two voices.

"How could you?"

"She is blinded by her human emotions, she will learn that what she is given is a gift, and she will learn to lose the part of her that I have. She is superior now and should appreciate it."

"How can you say that? You chose to be with her! How can you say the human part of you is gone?"

I listened on to the voices that seemed so far away.

"I am not here to be preached to, I'm afraid. An unfair number, something I will have to deal with."

This particular voice faded in and became harsher near the end.

This was the last I heard for what seemed like an eternity. No voices, just guns going off in an enclosed, wide area and the sound of bodies hitting surfaces. Then, the voices came back.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Chris."

I moaned and managed to move my weight to my hands and knees from the fetal position I had coiled into sometime in my slumber. I used my back to lift up the boxes and objects that I had fallen deeply into. I continued to worm until I made my way out, crawling over the bent in boxes and tumbling to the cement flooring when no more boxes lied underneath. I sighed before forcing myself to a stand. I wasn't in pain, but shocked and emotionally drained. How could he do this to me? He was picking everything over me… but what should I have expected? He is right, I can't change him.

My lavender hues settled upon two bodies on the floor. One was unconscious, one dead, and the other missing. As I followed the line of bodies, I came to see how far a truly flew, and then caught sight of two men fighting with the hallow pipes, sharpened like a needle to penetrate a metal platform in which to build on. I began to walk quietly towards them, observing carefully as the two fought it out with Chris losing miserably. Though, Wesker was enjoying himself, playing with him, and I wasn't about to have any of it.

"Time to die, Chris," My attention was struck upwards. Chris had been kicked into the counter Wesker and I had occupied moments before. Within Wesker's hand was the pipe and it was held much like a spear.

"No!" I screamed and darted off at top speed across the room, jumping over Sheva's unconscious body in the process.

The pipe left Wesker's hand as soon as my body reached them and Father Time's clock halted again. I moved the hands of time, slowing down the movements of the room as my body leapt forward and planted the ball of my foot on the wall at the opposite end. I had flown between them, the sharp edge of the pipe nicking me and taking a chunk out of my back. It scooped up my skin, chipped my vertebrae, and went between two of my ribs upon exiting; it was flying at an angle, thank god, or my spine would have been done for.

I winced in pain, but kept moving by absorbing my weight by bending my knees for the ball of my foot that was touching the wall five feet above the ground. I pushed off as though I was a swimmer about to take another lap and threw my wounded body backwards, doing a back flip over the flying pipe and snatching in mid air as it nearly got away from me; the back flip had turned into a horizontal body twist, like a cat adjusting to land on its feet. My balance was slightly off as I landed on my other foot, beings that I had to reach for the pipe before it struck my expecting brother, but I simply made aerial out and crouched into defense mode.

Time set back in—eyes upon me.

"Claire," Wesker roared. "This is not tolerable."

"Let's get out of here, forget world domination, there are more important and vital things to put our time into." I breathed as my back began to burn and then threw the pipe onto the ground, the clanking causing my temples to pulsate. "We can make the world suffer instead… without people, how will we test the more evil, wonderful things we have created?" I negotiated until I found their attention was no longer on me, but the blood that was dripping onto the floor.

"I didn't _want_ to hurt you," Wesker said softly, his body turned completely towards me for the first time since we've met; he had let his guards down.

I began to stagger as tunnel vision threatened me, but I was stronger than that, and found Wesker's eyes with my own. His eyes seemed so gentle, harmless, and confused… if I could dub Wesker anything at this moment I'd be bi-polar… but I admit I adored when he looked at me like I am the only person on this wasting away planet… He parted his lips to speak, but there were no time for the words to come out, the missing Jill had returned and snuck up on him. Wesker had always kept his body turned, able to see all targets and blind spots at all times, and I had gotten him caught.

Jill forced A/W into his system and he roared with pain. I loathed seeing him in harm's way, loathed seeing him cry in pain, and I reacted accordingly.

"Jill!" I placed a few steps in her direction and shoved the back of my heel into her jaw as my leg swiped over Wesker's bent over body.

Chris came in on me, but my arms were already fixing around Wesker's waist to hoist him against my body.

"Back off, Chris," I warned.

"He just harmed you!"

"He isn't like that… we understand each other… it was something he couldn't control." Chris stared at me like I was crazy. "Look, this isn't a normal 'my husband beats me' relationship—we're _different._"

"I want to throw up every time I hear you're married to that bastard… how could you do this to me? To us? To everyone you fought to protect?" He took a step towards me and I punted up the pipe into my hand to point the edge towards him. He gulped uncomfortably.

"I thought you were going to help us?"

"I am… I will make sure this ends, for now. I'm the only one who can keep him from doing something stupid. We both know that."

"No, we don't, it's Wesker!"

"We understand each other," I repeated as I backed away from them and eyed Jill. "I'm sorry, but it has to be this way—call me selfish, but I need both of you."

I backed Wesker up and out of the building out towards the Jeep. They conscious pair followed after me cautiously.

"Claire, don't do this." I adjusted Wesker in my grasp before he barked the only sentence he could.

"This is not over, Chris—"He began to attempt to laugh, sputtering out coughs before taking in a sharp breath. "It seems like we're destined… hero and villain. You will always look for me, but chance has it you will not be able to kill me… and if I'm allowed to kill you… the cycle would just cease to exist."

Chris stared with disgust.

"So, it will appear, I will be seeing you again," Wesker put more weight into me and the strain was enough to strain the clotting gash on my back. I simply hummed while setting him down in the seat.

"Tell your men to contain this—we have new objectives," I moved around to my seat.

"Claire…"

"I will speak with you tomorrow, but keep it quiet. I'm a fugitive now," I slammed myself into the Jeep.

I tore off, kicking up dirt and disappearing into the clog of dust which the wind was more than happy to muster up.

"And… what is our new objective?" Wesker's voice strained.

"We need to get into contact with Sherry and get away from here. We're running out of places to hide and the chase has yet to begin. They know you're alive, they know I'm working with you, and they will hardly rest until we're found. Until we are found the world will sleep with one eye open for our minds are still alive and working. That, and, bioterrorists find motivation from our destruction." I shook my head to free my face from my bangs. "We have much work to do… and our objectives… you leave those to me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," He fell silent before speaking again. "And I'm not very fond of this 'running'"

"There are more important things at hand, Wesker, like… I don't know… us?"

"Hmph." I forgot he didn't work like that. "You are right…"

"I am?"

"Yes." He cracked his neck. "There are more important things at hand, to learn, and to become."

"What are you talking about?"

"In time, dear heart…"

"No… now."

"Let's just say… power always wins."

I double took over in his direction—disturbed by his words—but choosing to ignore them. I was stronger than that, or so I thought.

* * *

**My world, my love, my gun**

* * *

[Okay, all… in the process of writing this delayed chapter I have decided to make Chapter 15 my last chapter of Resident Evil: Captive. I would love getting to 200 reviews! I have already thought of the sequel's name and I assure you it will be very emotionally oriented. I have bursting ideas for it—I'm booming!

I will have a little sample of it in Chapter 15.

Sorry I have been so busy, by the way, I actually got a DUI and have been dealing with the court procedures for the past month :p. So I need the love! Thanks again for reading, love you guys. ]


	15. Chapter 15: Jars

Hello everyone, again I apologize for the late chapter; I have been so busy! This will be the last chapter of Captive and I know I said I would give you a sneak look on the second of the series but I have yet to decide jus what. The song for the final chapter fits it very well and I absolutely can't stop listening to it.

Jars by Chevelle

**---------------------------------  
Chapter 15: Jars  
---------------------------------**

* * *

_Hold…_ onto chance lest we bleed ourselves.  
And save for the pets—they're the loneliest.

_**Put into Jars.**_

* * *

The air was brisk on the morning my world would forever be turned upside down—not that it hadn't already become tilted. My nostrils flared for a deep inhale which quivered due to the reluctance of my lungs to endure the temperature. Though, I barely noticed the goose bumps which may or may not have formed; my soft lavender hues were set on the rising sun that seemed to rise several inches by the minute. I wished time would slow down for a little while longer so I could find a way to cope with the rising anxiety in the pit of my stomach. However, I knew that the nearly two years I have spent in this change of path hadn't once granted me that wish nor would it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His voice made my shoulders slump in surrender. The sound of his footsteps approaching pressed the unease up my esophagus like thick pus in a cyst ready to burst; I wanted to gag and felt relieved at the same time.

"I think so," I half smiled as he came to stand beside me.

A thousand times I had vocalized within myself what I would say, even mentioning out loud as I drove the length up the cliff that over looked the vast landscape that still smoldered from the damage casted upon it. Pity was the only emotion that set in, there was nothing I could do now, and I must face what I had done—what we had done.

"Where is Wesker?" My head immobile, I swiveled my eyes to stare at Chris out of the inner and outer corner of my eyes.

"Doesn't matter," I finally responded while repositioning my gaze on the bubbling sun.

"I was just asking," He fell silent for a moment. "So what are you going to do?" His voice was holding back emotion and hurt in my own heart began to set in.

"I can't be your sister anymore, Chris, not after what I've done and been through," I began, but was interrupted by a voice of fury.

"So you're just going to forget about me? After all I've done for you? And I'm supposed to just be _okay _with that?"

"It's… it's not like that, Chris…" I filled my lungs with air. "I have changed. All my life I have been searching for a greater purpose, some way, where I could do more with bioterrorism attacks. When I went to Raccoon and Rockfort, I faced the demons that haunted me as a child. Each moment that went by drove me to the brink of insanity—pushed me to find _you_. The memory of you, being all that you had and you all that I had, kept me sane when I faced the unimaginable." I felt his hand on my arms that were now tightly enclosed around my chest. His thumb stroked strength back into me to continue on.

"I was so afraid, but I had to be strong, thinking, what would Chris do? How can I save this little girl and myself? Or, how can I help this betrayed juvenile from this world of horror when his own past haunts him still? I managed to do it and it kept me breathing. Now that Umbrella is finished, I hardly have a purpose. I am being caught up with by unresolved issues just as I always have. Do you know what I dread and miss the most?"

"What?"

"I don't ride motorcycles anymore. The thrill of the ride is numb to me as everything else has been. I was living the years after the disaster suppressing my memories of it in a shell of what I thought was me. I smiled, I laughed, I placed care upon those who needed it, but I never understood it like I do now. I wasn't living a lie, but I wasn't on the right path either."

"What do you mean, Claire?"

"I thought being service to others, quitting the fighting, and giving all of me would fill me up. I chose to be alone, relationship wise, because I couldn't stand to lose another love. Being captured by Wesker was the best thing that could have happened. Not only have I found love, but I have found meaning, and purpose. I don't want to destroy, but protect, in a new way that I was before."

When there was no response I continued again, but turned to face Chris first to where our eyes connected intensely.

"I will stop Wesker from harming this world, but I can't stop those who will use what he has to do so. I don't even know how wide Wesker's labs extend nor how many connections he truly has. All I can say, is I'm just as wanted as he is, and I find more satisfaction running then doing the same job in a cubicle. I need that thrill again, that passion for doing what I love, and that is being with Wesker and living on the edge."

"You're not evil… you can't just erase yourself… especially from me," He croaked, eyebrows bending.

"I know it seems unfair, but Wesker listens to me… and he's the only one who can help me understand whatever I am now. I don't even know if I'm human anymore. All I know, is I'm special."

"You have always been a special, strong woman, Claire," He pulled me into a hug and his arms nearly compressed me into nothing despite my tolerance. "If you do this I will have to search for you, hunt for you, and I can no longer protect you anymore…" The hurt in his voice, hinted with persuasion, brought on silent tears.

"I know this and accept it." He released me after my words, almost violently, as if my skin burned him.

"I just don't understand," He barked with disgust.

"I can't explain it any other way… maybe we will see each other, maybe we won't," I attempted to find his blue orbs, but I could only view his profile and even it was glum. "I'm sorry things panned out this way… you know I love you and always will, big brother."

"I will find Wesker…" His voice growled lowly. "You can count on that. And when I do, I will rip out his air way." Chris faced me finally. "And you will come back home where you belong." His expression was eerie and cold.

"Chris I—"I tried to protest, but he was already down the hiking trail. Did he not hear that this is what I wanted?

"Good-bye…" I whispered softly into the wind as a watched a burly man with fist clenched tight descend out of view. "I love you…"

* * *

**We can't both become the same pawn that's made to fall  
Oil that taste like blood steals the summer scent  
From me to you**

You're _stabbing_ **me through you**  
You're _stabbing_ **you through _him_**  
And betting most of this world  
We'll add enough of the world

* * *

"You're back," Wesker acknowledged my presence cheerfully as he threw the last bit of his supplies into a helicopter.

"I told you, I'm getting really sick of this traveling and flying business," I placed my hands on my hips.

"Ah…" he faced me and gave me my reflection in his shades. "And you know what I told you."

"Yes," I laughed slightly. "I'll get over it." And with that I brushed passed him and hopped into the helicopter where he soon followed after me. The pilot started up the blades. "Where are we going this time? How do you find so many pilots willing to fly for you? Aren't you going to ask me if I killed Chris?"

"And you know how I feel about questions…" He adjusted in his seat. "We are going somewhere where no one will bother us for awhile, I pay well, and I already know the answer to that."

"He actually doesn't pay that well," Sherry peered over the back of the pilot chair to wink at me. "He shouldn't have spent so much money searching for Spencer."

All I could do was stare at her wide eyed and surprised before bursting out into laughter.

"Enough mockery," he asked as politely as he knew how. "Did you get your wound cleaned by chance, Claire?"

"Unfortunately, I can't reach it and we both know I didn't get any time to shower or sleep last night."

"Well, face that way and let me take a look at it," He grasped me shoulders to help turn me. "Then try to get some sleep."

I lifted my shirt and stared out the helicopter window contently before I rested the side of my head against my seat as my body slumped over_. I will let Wesker take care of it_. My heads weight was much to heavy for my neck, but I was able to position it so it would not sag forward or back with my body, making Wesker's job all the more difficult. A yawn parted from my lips followed by a few blinks with my heavy lids. As Wesker worked away, I ignored the pain by observing the going of clouds and smog above the Earth's surface. This whole journey had completely consumed my energy.

And then it hit me… this chapter of my life was ending just as it began in Rani's and her Aunt's car. Then, as a smile crept across my face in pure serenity… I fell asleep. There were no worries, no regrets, and I knew that the Earth was in the hands of two opposite forces. The future was unknown, my fate was unknown, and so were my loved ones that I left behind. All we can do is save what we have… into jars.

* * *

_Steal from yourselves  
It never felt so good  
And fit from their hand's  
Confuse by opposites_

_Put into jars  
We'll save this Earth  
Put into jars  
Keep safe this Earth_

_Feeling manic for a day  
Depends on the trends  
Depends on the surface  
If the sun never sets_

_This world  
Well add enough of the world  
Is the main thing youll shout  
Till the bitter end_

**Into Jars**

* * *

[[OoC]]

Thank you all my faithful readers who have been there for me in the beginning. I know this chapter is short, but there really isn't much to add. Again, I thank all of you, and I hope you can get me to 200 reviews now that the story is over, as a tribute to the end of the first of this series.

The sequel will be called Resident Evil: Temptation. I look forward to bringing Claire's emotions back into play, bringing on a darker setting, and a more suppressed emotion to the surface. It will go into the projects Wesker and her take on, Chris's search for her, and where she somehow still remains captive. I hope it brings in new readers who won't be too far behind if they didn't read captive… It will be a lot of work, but I have high hopes for the next installment!

Much love to all of you my readers, reviewers, favorite listers, and friends. I hope you enjoyed my song choices as much as my story and found great pleasure in reading this story. Not to mention, I hope you're ready for the Darkside Chronicles coming out in a few weeks. As you can tell, I slightly mentioned a little bit into the darkness of Claire from the incidents. I hope to further that in Temptation.


End file.
